Time Over
by cmar
Summary: PRTF: Jen returns to the present from a future gone horribly wrong. Wes and Eric face enemies from past and future as an old love returns and a new romance begins. Reviews contain spoilers. Part 4 'Time' Series. Complete.
1. Awakening

Wes, Eric, Jen, Alex, Lucas, Trip, Katie, Mr. Collins, Dr. Zaskin, Miller, Logan, Conwing, Steelix, Silver Hills and Bio-Lab belong to Disney/Saban. I am using them without permission, but I am not and do not expect to make money from this.  
Gaby, Gunn, Kane, Klezmi, and Silva are mine. 

This is part of a trilogy, which is a sequel to _A Year of Time_, based on the Time Force series, and takes place a year or more later.  
It should be considered AU, some details are different from the series. (The future Rangers are from two hundred years in the future, Trip and Katie are mutants, etc.) Conwing is so different from the series, he might as well be an OC.  
The trilogy consists of _The Other Side_, _The Second Time_, and this story. This one is complete in itself, but if you haven't read _The Second Time_, you may be a little lost at first.  
This is the last part of the trilogy, loose ends are tied up, changes are made... 

These stories are meant for non-fans as well as fans and also intended to be able to stand alone, therefore there is an annoying amount of recapping and description in early chapters -- sorry. 

Please review, authors live for feedback. Constructive criticism is welcome. 

Rated PG-13 : sexuality; harsh language, strong violence. 

* * *

* * *

Awakening

* * *

_Year: 2202_

"Wes..." 

Jen woke with a start, her eyes opening to darkness. She lay still for a few moments, then sat up and turned on her bedside lamp. Pressing her hands to her face, she pushed her shoulder length brown hair back. Her hands were trembling. She could still feel his presence, as if he had been in the bed with her until a moment before. She could almost feel his warmth and the texture of his skin, almost hear his voice saying her name. But this wasn't his bedroom, in his house, where they had been together. That had been over a year ago, and two hundred years ago. 

The dream had come back. It had been with her for weeks now, always basically the same. Wes, talking to her. Angry with her. An argument. Alex, watching her, angry sometimes, concern in his eyes. Then all of them -- even Trip and Katie -- in a timeship, a rough and terrifying ride. A fight, against nameless, faceless men dressed in black. Wes again, the two of them together again. This time it had ended before the part she dreaded; saying goodbye to Wes on the beach, like some dreadful replay of the first time, but even worse since some part of her knew what would happen to him soon. 

With a sigh, she wondered how long it would take this time for her to get back to sleep. She had given up on the dream, on understanding it or figuring out what part of her it had come from. Maybe she already knew. She had said goodbye to Wes, over a year ago, had never seen him again, and knew she never would. The dream must be a fantasy of meeting him again, being with him again. 

But then, why dream that they argued? And why dream about Alex, and Trip and Katie? After they had returned, she rarely saw Alex, mostly by choice. Maybe that was just part of the fantasy, her wish that things could have somehow been better, that he could have been the Alex she had once loved. And of course she wanted to see Trip and Katie again, and work with them again, and knew it was unlikely to happen outside of a dream. 

Drawing up her knees, she wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her chin on them. Her glance went around the small bedroom. It wasn't much, but it was all a mid-level Time Force officer rated in this world. She closed her eyes, the image of Wes coming back with aching intensity. If only. 

* * *

_'In 2003, there was another mutant attack in Silver Hills, focusing on Bio-Lab. After suffering the loss of several important members of its leadership, Bio-Lab and its Silver Guardians, under the direction of a new CEO, began to take an increasingly militant role in combating the mutants. The Silver Guardians developed a branch exclusively dedicated to the control of mutants, which eventually became the Time Force Police._

_With the support of a grateful public, the Time Force Police quickly became the most powerful law enforcement agency in the world, with sweeping powers to protect the human citizenry by detecting, preventing, and punishing the crimes of mutants and other lawbreakers. The current leader of Time Force, Director Klezmi, continues and advances this tradition of the protection of Earth's humans through control of the mutant element and unwavering enforcement of the law. In recent years Time Force has also started to take its rightful place as a dominant power in world government.'_

Jen looked up at the sound of a knock on her office door. "Come in," she called, already looking back at her computer display. When Alex stepped in, she straightened and with a quick click switched away from the document she had been reading. She watched him stand just inside the door. He looked older than the last time she had seen him, and tired. That face she had once loved -- the face that was almost identical to Wes's, except for slightly darker hair and eyes -- was carefully blank, but she caught a hint of unease. 

"Hello, Jen. It's been a while." 

"Yes, it has. How have you been?" 

"Fine." He looked at her searchingly, his expression serious, before closing the door behind him and sitting on the one extra chair she had been provided. 

"I'm sure you didn't come just to say hello," she said, a touch of sharpness in her voice. 

"No." His steady gaze on her face was making her uneasy. "You've been looking up historical records. Silver Hills in 2003, to be exact. Why?" 

"I didn't realize you were watching me so closely." She regretted the words almost instantly, as his eyes narrowed in suspicion. Someone was always watching. She should have expected this. 

"I like to be aware of what my people are doing. Answer the question." 

She turned back to the screen. "I lived there for a year. I'm curious about what happened to the people I knew." 

"Jen. They're in the past. All of them are long dead. You have to forget about them." 

"I know. But it isn't easy." 

"Why so curious now?" 

She looked at him again and shrugged. "I don't know. Just… started thinking about it again." 

The hint of a smile lightened his face. "You always think too much. One of the things I always… liked about you." 

She smiled back softly. Sometimes, just for a moment, he seemed like the old Alex, before his near-death at the hands of Ransik and their year of separation had somehow changed him. 

"Is it wrong for me to be looking at this? It's part of my job to monitor the timestream, be aware of past events." 

"You're not assigned to investigate this particular part of history. Considering the sensitivity of that time, Command doesn't like anyone looking at it too closely. It's suspicious." He held her eyes, frowning slightly. "I'm telling you this for your own good. I don't want you to attract the wrong kind of attention." 

"Wouldn't look good for you, would it?" At his sigh, she smiled slightly. "Sorry. You're just trying to do your job." 

"Yes, I am. And you should be doing your job. And nothing else." 

"Yes, sir." 

He stood. "Jen…" She looked up to see a strange expression on his face, as if he wanted to say more. It disappeared, leaving him looking bleak. "I'll see you." He turned and left the office. 

Jen turned back to the screen and finished reading the document. She had already known most of what it contained, but it still felt like a knife in her heart. Wes Collins had died, murdered under mysterious circumstances, in the spring of 2003, along with his father, Alan Collins, and Eric Myers. Their deaths, and the resulting change in leadership of Bio-Lab and the Silver Guardians, had inevitably lead to the evolution of the Guardians into Time Force, the organization she worked for, as it existed today. 

She closed her eyes, remembering Wes the way she had known him, smiling, good-natured, full of life. He had never had the chance to grow old, or to fulfill what should have been his destiny as a leader of the Silver Guardians... Her thoughts included Mr. Collins, who had been so generous to all of them, and would certainly have taken Bio-Lab in a better direction if he had lived longer. Last, she thought of Eric, their uneasy former ally. He also would have kept the Guardians from going down the path they had taken. She only hoped that lonely and troubled man had found some kind of happiness before his death. 

* * *

Jen paused in the doorway, looking at him. Lucas had changed. He was still tall, still handsome, even by the standards of their genetically improved time. But since they had returned from the past he had lost weight, and his face had settled into unfamiliar lines of tension and unhappiness. She knew the same thing had happened to her. Sometimes she hardly recognized her own image in the mirror, the softness gone, leaving only an inflexible determination to survive. 

He looked up and saw her, a smile lightening his face. "Jen! Nice to see you. Come on in." 

She smiled back and walked in. He raised a brow when she closed the door behind her. She pulled a chair closer to his desk and sat down. 

"It's great to see you, too. How long has it been?" 

"A couple of months, I guess. Sorry I haven't come around. I've been busy." 

"Me too." 

"How have you been?" 

"Okay. As well as I can expect, I guess. You?" 

"About the same." He looked at her, his face serious again. "I get the feeling this isn't just a casual visit." 

She dropped her eyes for a moment, then looked at his face again. "Lucas... I need to talk to you about something." 

"Sure." He leaned forward. 

"I've been having a dream..." She stopped for a moment. He was looking at her, a strange expression on his face. 

"Go on." 

"In the dream, we're all together again. You and me, and Trip and Katie. Wes. And Alex, believe it or not. Wes is upset about something. We have an argument. Then we're all on a timeship, going through a timehole. We have a big battle in a big dark building. Then we say goodbye again." 

Lucas stared at her, looking almost frightened. "There was another fight first. Men dressed in black. We brought Wes to our time." 

"Then we went back to the past. I was with Wes again, for a while..." 

They looked at each other for a long moment. "What's happening to us?" Jen asked quietly. 

* * *

They had decided to have dinner together. It might look suspicious to spend too long talking in Lucas's office, especially with the door closed. There were always eyes watching. But there shouldn't be anything unusual about two old friends and teammates having dinner. At worst, whoever noticed might think they were lovers. 

They settled on Jen's quarters. Before Lucas was due to arrive she swept the rooms with a detection device, one of the instruments she often used at work. In the world they lived in, privacy was hard to come by; eyes were watching and ears listening more often than not. All the Time Force officers regularly checked their homes and offices for electronic bugs. 

Lucas was right on time. Jen checked with her door's viewing device before letting him in. 

"Hi. Everything okay?" he greeted her. 

"Yes. I swept the rooms. Nothing." 

"Good. I like not being noticed." 

Jen smiled. "I remember when you lived to be noticed. You used to spend half your time looking in the mirror." 

"Yeah, the good old days." He smiled and sat on the small sofa in her living room. 

She sat in the one comfortable chair. "Lucas… Have you thought about the dreams?" 

"Can't think about anything else." 

"I can understand dreaming about the past. But why dream about things that never happened?" 

"Wishful thinking, maybe." 

"Both of us, the same dream?" 

"There must be differences." 

"I don't know. Let's go over it, tell each other exactly what we remember. Try to figure it out. You start, part of your dream seems to take place before mine begins." 

He sighed. "Okay. First, Trip and I were on the beach outside Silver Hills again. We were looking for something. Then I remember talking to Wes. I think we were in his house. We flew over the countryside, then we were someplace big, underground I think. There was a fight. We were fighting the Quantum Ranger, but it wasn't Eric. Then we were outside, and Wes and Eric were there -- Eric was hurt. He died. I remember that part clearly, him lying on the ground. 

"Then we were in the timeship again, and then back home -- our time, but it was different somehow. Wes was with us. I remember being in a flyer, with him, and Trip and Katie. There was another fight." 

Jen interrupted him. "Wes and I argued. Then all of us were in someone's office, a captain, but not Alex. He was telling us about something." 

"I remember that! That was before we were in the flyer." 

"Alex and I were in another flyer. We fought with the Quantum Ranger. He was in the TF Eagle." 

"Trip and I were fighting him too. Our flyer crashed." 

"And we saw you go down, and chased him away…" 

"Then we had a meeting in Captain Logan's office..." 

"Logan! I remember him!" 

"Then we were all in another timeship, going to the past again…" 

"It was an incredibly rough trip… the timestream was badly disrupted…" 

"We almost crashed on the beach…" 

"Then we met Wes and Eric… He was alive again, somehow…" 

"There was another fight, in a big building like a warehouse…" 

They stared at each other. "Jen…" Lucas said very softly. "This wasn't a dream. It must have really happened." 

"But how can that be?" 

"Beats me." 

Jen got up and walked restlessly to her window. She looked out on the same scene she saw every day, a scattering of the smaller Time Force buildings, and the towers of Silver City rising beyond them. The city looked the same as ever, but somehow there was something wrong about it. 

"Remember, Lucas? When we first came home?" 

"We all hated it. Hated being back." 

"Poor Trip and Katie…" Jen leaned her head against the window. They had all been a team, once. They had all gone on the same mission, to save their world. The leader of the mutant underground, Ransik, had escaped from custody, stolen a timeship and gone back to the year 2001, intending to change history and prevent the Silver Guardians from eventually becoming Time Force. He had succeeded. But Jen, Lucas, Trip, and Katie had followed him, and managed to reverse the changes he had made. 

In one of the alternate realities they had prevented, there had been a long and catastrophic war between mutants and humans, finally resulting in the deaths of most of the people on Earth. In another, there had been war with less destruction, ending in the execution or imprisonment of all mutants. In their own reality, the one they had returned to, Jen privately thought the situation wasn't much better. 

In the world they had restored, the mutant underground had conducted a war of terrorism again human society, which had lasted for decades and was still going on in a quiet way. There had been much less destruction, much less killing, than in the realities they had prevented. But all mutants were second-class citizens, required to live in specially segregated areas, and needing official passes to enter human territory. Trip and Katie lived in a camp outside the city. Jen hadn't seen either one of them for months. It was difficult to have contact with a mutant without an official reason. 

She wrapped the fingers of her right hand around her left wrist. That was another thing they had lost. Time Force command had taken their morphers soon after they had returned. After the completion of their mission, they had been 'allowed' to retire from the Power Rangers project. 

"Jen… we never saw Wes or Eric again, after we came back, over a year ago. Why dream about them now? And Alex… why is he so different in the dream?" 

"I think you're right. It really happened." She turned back to him. "You know what that means." 

"You think we're remembering something that happened in another reality. But our dream takes place after we came home from 2001." 

"Yes. I think we're remembering bits and pieces of another reality. I think there was another shift in the timestream, after we returned from our mission." 

Lucas's face was thoughtful. "If we were in the past when the shift happened, we should remember the original version. But if we were here, our memories should have been altered too." 

"We seem to be somewhere in-between. Only remembering in our dreams. But how could that happen?" 

"Both of us have been involved in major alterations to the timestream. That's never happened to anyone before, as far as I know. Maybe this is a side effect." He shrugged. "We're not even close to knowing everything about how time works." 

"If reality has changed again -- who changed it?" 

Lucas stood and came closer to her. He lowered his voice. "Who would have benefited? Who's in a good position in this world? Who's got all the power?" 

Jen dropped her voice also. "I know you don't approve of Klezmi. I don't like him either, never have. But are you suggesting he's behind this? He's a politician, not a -- supercriminal." 

Lucas laughed unexpectedly. "Some people might say there's no difference. But you're right. There's no real reason to think he interfered with history. We have no proof anyone did." 

She smiled. "Just dreams." 

* * *


	2. Expectations

Wes, Eric, Jen, Alex, Lucas, Trip, Katie, Mr. Collins, Dr. Zaskin, Miller, Logan, Conwing, Steelix, Silver Hills and Bio-Lab belong to Disney/Saban. I am using them without permission, but I am not and do not expect to make money from this.  
Gaby, Gunn, Kane, Klezmi, and Silva are mine. 

Rated PG-13 : sexuality; harsh language, strong violence. 

* * *

* * *

Expectations

* * *

_Year: 2003_

Wes Collins blinked, hard, fought down a yawn and took another sip of coffee. _How can I ever take over Bio-Lab if I can't stay awake in meetings?_ he thought ruefully, not for the first time. One of the company accountants had the floor, and was droning on endlessly. Wes made another attempt to pay attention to the extremely boring report being given of the financial state of one of Bio-Lab's overseas subsidiaries. 

As his eyes started to close again, he was startled by a kick to his booted ankle. He turned to look at the man sitting next to him, his partner and friend, Eric Myers. Eric was gazing at the speaker as if fascinated, until he gave himself away by glancing at Wes, the dark eyes that betrayed his mixed Asian descent holding both reproof and amusement. 

Awake now, Wes listened for a few more minutes before the report ended. The next person to speak was Alan Collins, the CEO and owner of Bio-Lab. Wes's father was a tall man in his early fifties, still handsome and energetic, and very much in control of the company he had created. 

"Thank you for that very thorough and interesting report," Collins said, shooting a brief and disapproving glance at Wes. "Now I'd like to introduce someone you've all been hearing about, our new head of Administration and Support, William Kane. It's taken quite a while to fill this very important position after Robert Taylor's... departure, and I'm sure all of us will join me in making Mr. Kane feel welcome." 

Kane, a tall, blond, middle-aged man, stood up to the sound of polite applause. "Thank you very much," he said in a deep, smooth voice, his striking black eyes momentarily resting on Wes and Eric. "I'm sure all of us will enjoy working together for the future of Bio-Lab. We face several challenges at this time, including continuing financial difficulties after the mutant attacks that ended a little over a year ago. There are important decisions coming up, including the proposed merger with Geneco..." 

Wes tuned out most of the rest, which was basically a variation of the usual corporate pep talk he had heard so many times since joining Bio-Lab as co-commander of the Silver Guardians. He watched Eric, trying not to smile at the hostility not quite hidden in his face. Eric had taken an instant dislike to Kane. Just to keep things interesting, he kicked his partner back and grinned at his indignant glare. 

Finally it was over, as the people sitting around the conference table in the Bio-Lab board room collected their papers and started to get up. Wes half expected his father to call him back for a scolding, but Collins only gave him a frown as he looked back before leaving. He followed Eric out, and they started down the hall toward their offices. 

"Wes, you've got to start paying attention in these meetings," Eric said. 

"I know. I'm trying. But they're just so boring!" 

"Try doing your homework. Keep in touch with what's going on in the company. Maybe if you know what they're talking about, it'll be more interesting." He turned to face Wes. "Someday you're going to have to take over, you know. You don't want the whole thing going down the toilet because you don't know what you're doing." 

Wes frowned. He usually found Eric's bluntness refreshing, but not this time. "There's plenty of time," he muttered. 

"You never know." Eric frowned at him briefly. "If I can do it, you certainly can. You went to Harvard, for Chrissakes. I didn't even finish high school." 

"You got a GED." 

"Yeah. Big deal." He turned to go into his office. After a moment of hesitation, Wes followed him. 

"Is something wrong?" 

Eric sat at his desk and looked up at him. "What do you mean?" 

"You sounded even grouchier than usual." 

"It's… nothing to do with you." 

Wes sat down and stared at him. Eric ignored him for a few moments and then looked up with a slight smile. 

"You never give up, do you?" 

"No." 

Eric sighed. "All right. I dropped out of high school. My father was a bum and my mother was a drunk. I'll never get any higher in this company because of it." 

It took Wes a moment to find a response to that bitter statement. "And I'm having it all handed to me on a silver platter, when I don't deserve it." 

"I didn't say that." 

"But you thought it." Eric only stared at his desk. "Why don't you do something about it? Go back to school." 

"At my age?" 

"You're twenty-nine. Not exactly ancient." 

"I don't know." 

Wes got up. "Then stop complaining. You're a smart guy. You've worked hard to educate yourself. You just said it, you know more about this company than I do. That's what really counts. Look how far you've gotten here." 

"How far would I have gotten without this?" Eric held up his left arm, with his morpher strapped to the wrist, like a large watch. 

Wes looked down at his own left wrist. Their morphers were what made them Power Rangers, by transforming them when needed, giving them extra strength and speed, enhanced senses, protecting them with special suits, and providing powerful weapons. Most of their machinery was hidden in hyperspace, waiting for the command to activate. 

The morphers had come from two hundred years in the future. A team of officers from the Time Force Police had come to 2001 pursuing a mutant criminal. Wes and Eric had eventually teamed up with them, as the Red Ranger and the Quantum Ranger. In gratitude for their help, they had been given the morphers to keep. 

"You wouldn't be where you are if you didn't have the ability. Neither would I. Dad doesn't tolerate anyone not doing their job." 

Eric smiled slightly. "You're right about that." 

Wes looked at him thoughtfully. "How's it going between you and Gaby?" 

A shrug, as Eric looked down again. "Fine. I guess. We've been going out for a few weeks now." 

"So what's the problem?" 

Eric gave him a familiar blank look, the one that meant he didn't intend to talk about it. "There isn't any problem. Everything's fine." 

* * *

They both looked up as Gaby tapped on the door. Seeing their expressions, she said, "Oh, sorry. I hope I didn't interrupt anything." 

"No," Wes said, with a glance at Eric. "I was just going, anyway." 

She watched him get up, noticing again the sharp contrast between the two of them. They were both good-looking, the same age, the same height, the same athletic build, but where Wes was dark-blond and blue-eyed with an open and usually smiling face, Eric was dark, with a hard face that she wished would smile more often. 

Wes paused to grin at her in the doorway. "See if you can cheer him up," he said. 

"Always a challenge." 

"I know." 

She walked into the room. "May I?" she asked, indicating the chair. 

"Of course." His face was expressionless, and he seemed to be avoiding her eyes. 

"My weekly report on cyber security incidents." She sat and dropped the papers she had been carrying onto his desk. 

"Anything interesting?" 

"No. Just the usual scans and general knocks on the door. Business as usual." 

"Good." He picked up the papers, looked at them without interest, and put them down, still not looking at her. 

"Is something wrong?" 

He shrugged. "No. Why?" 

"You're not even looking at me." 

He looked, finally, and even smiled a little. "Sorry. I'm just thinking about something." 

"Care to talk about it?" 

He hesitated, looking uncomfortable. "I guess I'm a little concerned about some of the things going on around here." 

"Like what?" 

"Like that guy Kane. I don't like him." 

She smiled. "Maybe you don't like him because he's replacing Taylor. You hated _him_." 

He snorted. "With good reason. But that's not it. I didn't like the way Kane looked at me." 

"The way he looked at you?" she said skeptically. 

"Yeah. I know it sounds strange. I guess it's just a feeling." 

"Eric…" She sighed. "Sometimes you're a little too sensitive. Don't get insulted or anything, but you always tend to think people don't like you. That they look down on you." 

There was a spark of anger in his eyes. "A lot of them do." 

"Everyone here respects you. Most of them, anyway." 

"My whole life, people have thought they're better than I am. I'm just used to it." 

"But -- how much of that was real? How much was just your -- impression?" 

"My imagination, you mean. I guess you think I'm just being paranoid." He straightened in his chair, moving away from her. 

"I didn't mean that." She sighed again. "Just forget I said anything." 

"Fine." He turned back to his desk. "I've got work to do." 

"Okay. Whatever." Annoyed, she got up and started for the door. 

His voice stopped her. "Sorry. Don't be angry." 

"I was just trying to help." She turned. 

"I know. Still on for tonight?" He was smiling at her slightly. 

She smiled back, relieved. "Yeah. You're picking me up at seven?" 

"I'll be there." 

* * *

Wes walked in the front door of his house and stopped in the foyer to take off his jacket. He could hear voices coming from the direction of the kitchen, his father, their butler Philips, and the cook. He headed in that direction. Entering the kitchen, he paused for a moment, not wanting to interrupt. His father saw him and greeted him with a smile. A moment later he walked over. 

"I was just telling them Michael Zaskin is coming over tomorrow night. It's going to be a working dinner, I'd like you to be here, if you don't have plans." 

"Sure, Dad." 

"Good." He rested a hand on Wes's shoulder and guided him out toward the living room. 

"What's it about?" 

"We're trying to map out the direction we want to take research in for the next few years. Michael's gotten very interested in pursuing genetics. Mutations, actually." 

"Because of the mutants." 

"Right." 

"Dad, that's exactly the kind of thing Jen and the others were trying to avoid. Changes in this time because of them, and Ransik, and Lorent. I think we should try to run Bio-Lab as if none of it had happened." 

"I thought you'd feel that way, that's why I want you at this discussion." 

"Think he'll listen to me?" 

"I don't see why not." 

"And how do _you_ feel about it?" 

Collins hesitated. He walked to the bar, retrieved a small glass of wine, and finally turned back to Wes. "There could be a lot of profit in it. It would be good business to pursue it." 

"Dad…" 

"Most other pharmaceutical companies are conducting this kind of research. I don't see why we shouldn't. We would have done the same thing anyway." 

"But we have an unfair advantage. We saw those mutants in action. And we have all the tests and research Dr. Zaskin did on the sisters and the Venomark serum." 

"Perhaps we could just ignore that information. Just do research as if it had never happened." 

Wes smiled slightly. "Get dozens of scientists to ignore a pile of data that they could use in their work?" 

Collins smiled back. "I agree it might not be practical. But maybe we can find a way. A compromise." 

"Maybe." Wes took a few steps to the couch and sat with a sigh. 

"Tired?" 

"A little." 

"I saw you had a nap in the meeting this afternoon." Wes looked up to see his father watching him with another faint smile. 

"Yeah. Sorry. You'll be happy to know Eric told me I should be taking more of an interest. He said exactly what you're probably going to say." 

"Then I guess I don't need to bother. Eric's a good man. You could stand to follow his example." 

"Great," Wes muttered. "Now you're comparing us." 

"No, I'm not. I'm just saying…" He stopped, and looked at Wes searchingly. "Maybe you should be thinking about whether you _want_ to take over Bio-Lab someday. I've always just assumed you would. But maybe that's not what you really want." 

Wes stared back, surprised and dismayed. "You don't think I can do it?" 

"I didn't say that. I don't mean that. I know you have the ability, but face it, you're not taking much of an interest. I don't want you doing something you don't want to be doing, just because you think it's expected of you." 

Wes looked down at his hands silently, feeling a sharp disappointment he didn't entirely understand. 

"You don't have to decide anything now," Collins said gently. "Just think about it." 

"Okay." Wes shook off his mood with an effort. "What's for dinner?" 

* * *

He stopped to look back at it, the place of his enemies, like a beehive, swarming with them. The building towered behind him, the windowed walls hiding them, with their soft bodies, their pink or brown skins and their hair... Humans. They were all weak, spineless, yet cruel in their cowardly, selfish way. His stomach turned every time he was forced to come face to face with one. 

But it would be all be worth it, if the plan succeeded. Today he had learned when to strike, and where, for the first step of his mission. He sneered, careful that no one could see the hatred on his face. Soon all of these people would be within his power, helpless, while he watched. 

A face caught his eye, a dark-haired, hard-faced man standing near the front door, in brief conversation with another man before he started for the parking lot. The hatred he felt deepened, his hands curled, fingers longing to crush that soft human flesh. 

His greatest enemy. He no longer wanted to kill all humans, but _this_ one... The one man he hated, above all others. The one who made this mission personal. He pictured it, the moment he would face his opponent, see the terror in his eyes, and finally rip the life from his body. Then he turned, quietly, smiling, and went on his way. 

* * *

Gaby watched Eric's profile as he parked near her apartment building. He had been unusually quiet during dinner, talking enough for politeness, giving her no real reason to be angry or hurt. But she could sense something was on his mind. 

They had been dating for several weeks now, and had enjoyed each other's company in every way but one. Nothing physical had happened between them beyond goodnight kisses. Gaby was not particularly shy about sex, and was fairly sure Eric wasn't either, yet he had made no attempt to take things further. She had begun to wonder if something was wrong. 

Maybe something was wrong with the whole relationship, she couldn't help thinking. Eric was a hard person to get to know. He could be endearing, exasperating, admirable, and even frightening, sometimes all at once. She often wondered if he was worth the effort, but then he would do something particularly kind, or would just be charming and funny for an entire evening, and change her mind. Lately she had begun to think she was starting to fall in love with him, somewhat to her alarm. 

After turning off the ignition, he turned to her. "I forgot to tell you. My computer was delivered today." They had shopped for a computer for Eric together, and had agreed that Gaby would help him set it up. 

"Yeah? Great. When do you want me to come over?" 

"You have time tomorrow?" 

"Sure. That would be fine." 

"Good. You going to drive over? About seven maybe?" 

"Yeah. Just call me if anything comes up." 

"I will." He looked at her for a moment longer and then opened his door and got out. She followed, closing the door and joining him. They walked to the entrance to her building. 

"Thanks for helping me out with the computer," Eric said. He looped his arms around her. 

"No trouble at all," she said. "I like setting up new computers. And now I'll finally have something interesting to do at your place." 

He smiled. "Is that an insult?" 

"Yes." She grinned, sliding her hands over his shoulders. 

"Thought so. Well, goodnight." He bent slightly to kiss her, his arms tightening around her. She responded eagerly, pressing against him, her mouth opening under his as the kiss deepened and his hands slipped under her jacket. When they came up for air he bent a little lower to kiss the side of her neck and lick the edge of her ear. She shivered slightly. 

He straightened and looked at her for a moment, his face shadowed. "I should get going," he said. 

"Do you have to?" 

Drawing back a little, he looked at her, hesitation in his face. "I have to get to work early," he said abruptly. "Sorry." 

She blinked at him, disappointed and confused but not wanting to show it. "That's okay. Maybe some other time." 

He released her and stepped back. "Yeah. It's just… late." 

"Go ahead then. Don't worry about it." 

He stepped forward to quickly kiss her again, and then walked back to his car. From the doorway of her building Gaby saw him pause and look at her again before getting in. There was something unhappy about the slant of his shoulders. 

Inside her apartment, she took off her jacket and slumped on the couch, telling herself how foolish it was to feel rejected and unattractive. She reminded herself that it had only been a few months since his last girlfriend, Angela, had betrayed him and broken his heart. That, unfortunately, only made her feel worse. 

* * *

Wes threw himself on his bed and rolled over, staring at the ceiling. The day had left him feeling depressed and unsettled. He hadn't felt this unsure of his own future since before he had taken his job with the Silver Guardians. 

His thoughts drifted, going back to that day on the beach when his father had offered him the job, and Eric had agreed to be his partner. He had had doubts about it. He and Eric had spent most of the previous year at each other's throats, before finally forming a tentative friendship. Fortunately that part of it had worked out, they were close now, almost like brothers. He enjoyed his job, and had no ambition to go beyond it. But he wasn't at all sure he wanted to give up his position as heir apparent to Bio-Lab. 

And, inevitably, he thought of Jen. That was also the day he said goodbye to her, the first time, expecting never to see her again. But they had met again, and worked together again, only a few weeks ago. There had been another goodbye, and the pain of that still lingered. 

He rolled to the edge of the bed and sat up, tempted to open his night table drawer and take out his pictures of her, and his other former teammates. With a sigh he stood up instead and headed to the bathroom to get ready for bed. She was never coming back, and there was no point in brooding about it. 

* * *


	3. Old Friends

Wes, Eric, Jen, Alex, Lucas, Trip, Katie, Mr. Collins, Dr. Zaskin, Miller, Logan, Conwing, Steelix, Silver Hills and Bio-Lab belong to Disney/Saban. I am using them without permission, but I am not and do not expect to make money from this.  
Gaby, Gunn, Kane, Klezmi, and Silva are mine. 

Rated PG-13 : sexuality; harsh language, strong violence. 

* * *

* * *

Old Friends

* * *

_Year: 2202_

Jen hurried along the path to her building. There was very little crime in the regimented society she lived in, but she still didn't like being out, alone, in the dark. Maybe it was instinct, she thought. Her nerves were on edge in general recently, since the dreams had started. 

She gasped in alarm as something moved in the trees lining the front of the building she lived in. It was a human shape, two of them, darting forward to intercept her. She fell back a step and went into a fighting stance. 

"Jen! Take it easy. It's just us." 

She straightened slowly, staring at them, a young Asian man and a tall brown-skinned woman. His hair was hidden under a knit cap, but she knew it was bright green. A smile started to stretch her face. "Trip! Katie!" she exclaimed, and stepped forward to hug both of them tightly. She laughed as Katie squeezed her almost painfully. "What are you doing here?" 

Trip's smile vanished. "We had to see you, and Lucas. Something's happened. Something bad." 

"We got passes out of the compound, to visit you. We still have a few extra privileges, because of our mission with you," Katie added. 

"So are you going to invite us in?" Trip inquired. 

Jen smiled. "You don't even need to ask. Come on." 

* * *

It took Lucas only fifteen minutes to arrive after Jen's carefully worded call to him. He walked in and stopped short when he saw his friends and former teammates. In an instant they were hugging. 

"What are you doing here?" he asked. "You're not supposed to be off the compound after curfew." 

"We know," Trip said. "We had to talk to you, and we managed to get overnight passes." 

"Yeah, but it's still dangerous. Mutants aren't supposed to be out after dark. And someone may decide it's suspicious." 

"This is too important to wait," Katie said. 

"What's going on?" 

Trip took all of them in with a glance. "Katie and I have been having a dream. Both of us, the same dream." 

Jen and Lucas traded a startled look. "So have we." 

"We've been dreaming we went back to the past again. We were on another mission with Wes. Someone stole the Quantum morpher and killed Eric." 

"And you brought Wes back to our time. There were fights, with men dressed in black. At the end Eric was alive again," Jen said quietly. "All four of us have been having the same dream." 

"It's not just a dream. I'm sure it really happened." 

"We've started to feel that way too. What do you think it means?" 

Trip sighed. "It means something's wrong. I can feel it. This whole world, this reality... It's _wrong_. Things weren't meant to be this way." 

"I think someone's changed reality again," Lucas said softly. 

"I think you're right." 

"Why didn't Time Force stop it?" 

Trip shrugged. "Who knows? For some reason they couldn't." 

"Are you saying this isn't the original reality?" Jen demanded. 

"Yes," Trip said. "I know it isn't. I've started to get some memories of another world -- another reality -- a better one. It's like a double exposure in my head." He looked at all of them. "You've felt it too, haven't you?" 

"I've felt like something's wrong for awhile. But to think that the world we live in isn't real..." Jen said slowly. 

"It's real, all right," Lucas interrupted her. "But Trip is right. It's not the _right_ reality." 

"There's evidence this is an altered reality. There are inconsistencies," Trip went on. "For example, why were Katie and I sent with you when we went after Ransik?" 

"Command thought having a couple of mutants on the team would give us a better chance." 

"Has Time Force ever included mutants before? Would they have given a couple of mutants those morphers and trusted us with the Ranger powers?" 

"It was special circumstances..." 

"Come on, Jen," Katie said. "Trip's right. Time Force has never hired a mutant before, even as an... office cleaner. They don't trust any of us. And now they suddenly gave us their most powerful weapons and sent us on a vital mission? I don't think so." 

"You're right," Lucas said. "It doesn't make any sense." 

"And Alex..." Jen said. "Why is he so different from what I remember, before our mission to 2001?" 

Lucas spoke again. "Why do all of us seem to feel so differently from most people? We don't distrust all mutants. We don't like some of the things Time Force does." He lowered his voice. "We don't think Klezmi should take over the government." 

"But why should we be like this, even if reality has changed? We should have changed along with it," Jen asked. 

Trip answered her. "I think it's because we were in the past, we were involved with changing history in 2001." 

"But if we were still in 2001 when our world changed, we should have all our memories of the original timeline. We would have known we came home to an alternate reality." 

"You're right. But I think we went on another mission, recently. We came back home, and the shift happened after that. But what we did in the past was involved somehow with whatever's created this reality now." 

"I don't understand how that would make a difference." 

"Maybe because of the two times we changed history during our original mission -- it made us more resistant to reality shifts. And -- there's a theory that the timestream resists drastic changes, that it tries to put things back. Maybe that's why. We remember because we're supposed to fix it." 

"Whatever the reason, we do remember," Katie said. "The question now is -- what do we do about it?" 

Trip looked grim. "I have to get into the Time Force computer system." 

"It's too dangerous," Lucas said. "You'd have to go to Time Force headquarters. The system isn't accessible from the outside." 

"It has to be done." 

"Even if you cover your hair, someone's going to recognize you," Jen objected. 

"Look, reality's been changed. We have to try to correct it. That's our job. That's what we joined Time Force for. The _real_ Time Force, not this -- cover for a would-be dictator." Trip leaned forward, speaking even more earnestly than before. "I can remember enough of the original reality to know it's a thousand times better than this. Time Force is something we could be proud of working for. Mutants and humans working together, _accepting_ each other, like we do." 

Katie took over, looking Lucas and then Jen in the eyes. "If we don't do something, Klezmi's going to take over the world government. Can you imagine what things are going to be like then? I don't like taking this kind of risk either. But I don't think we have any choice." 

Lucas and Jen looked at each other. Jen straightened her back and lifted her chin. "You're right. I'll take you in tomorrow, Trip. We can say you're visiting, for old time's sake. It might even work." 

* * *

"Look. Look here." Jen and Katie bent closer to the screen as Trip pointed. They had been in Jen's office for two hours, and Trip had succeeded in getting into Time Force's protected records. What he had discovered had horrified all of them. 

Getting them into Time Force had been easier than Jen had feared. Katie had insisted on coming, and it had made their cover story -- that Trip and Katie were visiting their former teammates -- more convincing. They hadn't even had to use it yet, so far no one had recognized them. Katie looked human, and Trip had covered his green hair with the knit cap again. 

"This proves it," Trip said softly. "Records of an alteration to reality. And here, traces of the original." 

"But why didn't Time Force stop it?" Katie asked. 

"It doesn't say. But look, evidence of some kind of problem within Time Force itself, at the time of the shift." His brows contracted in concentration. "Traitors -- sabotage..." 

"Where does it say that?" 

"It doesn't. I have a feeling... a memory of it. Can't remember any details. But someone, an insider, stopped us. I'm sure of it." 

"What happened to change history, and create this reality?" Jen asked. 

"The histories diverged in 2003. Look. In the original, there are records of Wes, and Eric, and Mr. Collins after that point." 

"And in our history, they were all dead," Jen said. She smiled, feeling tears suddenly sting the backs of her eyes. "They weren't meant to die. If we can save them..." 

"After they died, in our history, the new management of Bio-Lab started the policies that led to this version of Time Force. You're right. We have to save them." 

"But how?" Katie demanded. "We don't have access to a timeship." 

"We'll find a way," Jen said grimly. "But we'll have to do it soon. We don't even know exactly when or how they died." 

"Who do you think was behind it?" 

Jen's voice lowered even more. "Someone who stood to benefit from it. Someone who gained a lot of power because of the shift." 

"There would be a lot of people who profited. And it may not have been anyone in this time. Maybe it was a native of 2003. Or someone from our time who went there intending to stay and changed history to keep us from coming after him, like Lorent tried to do." 

"Trip said someone sabotaged Time Force, remember. That person may still be in our time." 

Trip spoke up again. "I think there were several people. Some who went back to 2003 to take over Bio-Lab and change it to the way they want. And some here in our time, to keep Time Force from stopping it. I guess the ones here also ended up getting power and money in this reality." 

"What are we going to do?" Katie asked again. 

"I don't know," Jen said. "We should meet with Lucas again. Maybe he'll have some ideas." 

"Our passes were only good for one night. We'll have to leave before curfew." 

"I'll ask Lucas to come as soon as his shift is over. Now let's get you out of here." 

She saw him as soon as she opened the door. Alex was standing there, in a soldierly at-ease position, his face grim. She tried to hide the stab of fear that went through her and nodded at him. 

"Hello, Katie. Trip. Good to see you again," he said evenly. 

"Hello, Alex," Katie said faintly. Trip nodded and smiled nervously. 

"Jennifer, I'd like a word with you." 

"Of course, sir." Jen turned to Trip and Katie. "Why don't you wait inside my office." 

"They can wait down there." Alex nodded down the corridor. Silently Trip and Katie walked to the next corner. 

"That was rude," Jen said, keeping her voice low. 

"You know you can't leave civilians unescorted in your office, with access to Time Force computer systems." 

"Especially mutants, right?" 

His mouth tightened. "That's right." 

"You didn't used to be like that, Alex." 

"I didn't make the rules." 

"What rule did I break?" 

"You shouldn't have brought them here. You spent too much time alone with them, with the door shut." 

"We didn't do anything wrong." She heard the resentment in her own voice. 

Anger flashed over Alex's face. He grabbed her arm, painfully tight. "I'm trying to help you, Jen. Are you too stupid to see you're putting yourself in danger?" 

She twisted her arm out of his grip, biting back angry words. His face was already blank and cold again. "Sorry, sir," she said crisply. "It won't happen again." 

He only stared at her for a moment before turning and walking away, ignoring Trip and Katie as he passed them. They rejoined Jen and watched until he turned a corner. 

"What did he say?" Katie asked. 

"Nothing. Nothing worth repeating." 

* * *

Lucas had listened quietly to Trip's explanation as they all sat in Jen's small living room. Now all four were silent as he thought. 

"We'll have to go back again," he said finally. "Prevent Wes and Eric, and Mr. Collins, from being murdered." 

Jen nodded. "Right. If there's a chance to save the original timeline, we have to do it." 

"But how?" Katie asked. 

Lucas answered her. "We can't just wait to be assigned a time travel mission. That may never happen again. We'll have to steal a ship." 

"How?" 

He smiled. "I'm still a pilot. I can request a practice flight in a working timeship. I think they'll give it to me. It should be easy to get you on board, Jen." 

"What about us?" 

Lucas looked at Trip and Katie. "I don't know. For now, you'll have to go back to your compound. We'll try to arrange a way for you to come with us, but it may not be possible." Both of them looked dissatisfied, but they nodded in agreement. 

"Now," Jen said, "we have to get you out of here. You have just enough time to get back home." 

Downstairs, Jen lead the way out of the building. She knew something was wrong the moment she walked through the door. The others followed her and stopped, taking their places next to her as they faced Alex, who was standing outside where they could not see him until they had come out. Behind him, she saw a squad of men and women in the black and silver uniforms of Time Force Special Services, the dreaded soldiers who reported directly to Klezmi, and handed out their own version of justice without much regard for law or individual rights. Cold fear settled on her. 

"Alex. What are you doing here?" Jen asked. She was rather proud of how calm she sounded. 

"I'm sorry, Jen. Lucas. I had to do this. I hope someday you'll understand." He nodded to the officers behind him. "Arrest the mutants," he said. Jen, Lucas, Trip and Katie moved closer together as they were surrounded. 

"Alex! You set this up?" Jen cried. 

"I'm sorry." 

"You turned us in?" Lucas said, his voice shaking. 

"You'll only destroy yourselves by associating with these mutants. I'm doing this for your own good." 

"Our good?" Jen was shouting now. "You don't know what you've done, Alex!" 

"You won't be harmed. I've explained that Trip and Katie deceived you. They were using you to get into Time Force." 

"That's a lie!" 

Trip turned to them. "Jen, Lucas -- it's all right. Just let them take us." 

A blond man wearing a squad leader's insignia stepped forward with a cool smile. "You are all under arrest for conspiracy to commit unauthorized time research by mutants," he announced, waving his officers forward. 

"Wait!" Alex exclaimed. "You're only supposed to arrest the mutants!" 

The squad leader smiled. "We've been doing our own investigation. The other two are just as guilty, if not more so." 

"The humans work for me. I was supposed to take responsibility for them. That was the bargain." 

"We don't bargain when it comes to protecting the timestream." He stared at Alex coldly. "Or maybe you're more loyal to your former fiancée than to Time Force." 

Alex straightened, his face stiffening. "My loyalty is absolute." 

"Good." The leader turned back to his prisoners. "Bring them along." 

Alex's eyes followed Jen as they were led past him. He moved to stop the blond leader. "Where are you taking them?" he asked. 

The man smiled again. "The Temporal Offenders' prison. We have a great deal of evidence against them, beyond what's in your report. They'll get a fair hearing. Then you can attend the execution if you want." 

* * *


	4. Old Enemies

Wes, Eric, Jen, Alex, Lucas, Trip, Katie, Mr. Collins, Dr. Zaskin, Miller, Logan, Conwing, Steelix, Philips, Silver Hills and Bio-Lab belong to Disney/Saban. I am using them without permission, but I am not and do not expect to make money from this.  
Gaby, Gunn, Kane, Klezmi, and Silva are mine. 

Rated PG-13 : sexuality; harsh language, strong violence. 

* * *

* * *

Old Enemies

* * *

_Year: 2003_

"It doesn't _go_ there. Stop trying to force it." Eric turned his head to look at Gaby with a grin as she reached to take the speaker connector from his hand. She smiled. "You're disgusting," she informed him. 

"What? I didn't say anything." 

"You didn't have to." She smiled again. "My mind's in the same gutter as yours." He watched her connect the wire, climb to her feet, and sit in the chair, running an eye over his brand new computer. They had spent half an hour getting it set up, or rather ten minutes of setup and twenty minutes of Eric's questions. Now apparently it was ready. 

"Go ahead and turn it on," she said. They both leaned forward to watch the monitor as the initial screens went by, Gaby giving the necessary responses. Eric looked at her as the computer booted up, watching her absently brush back short, wavy dark hair which always seemed to need a trim from a pretty, strong-featured face. 

With a twinge of discomfort, he thought back to the night before. He had wanted to accept her obvious invitation. He wanted very much to take the next step, and thought Gaby did too. In fact, after last night he suspected she was getting impatient. But he was hesitant. His last relationship had been a disaster, and left him reluctant to trust a woman again, reluctant to let himself feel that much again. 

Now, to make things worse, he was seeing someone he worked with, and someone who was from a very different background. He had to admit to himself that much of his tendency to automatically assume anyone who came from a better background would be bound to look down on him was caused by his own insecurity, but that didn't make it any easier to deal with. 

He also had to admit Gaby had shown appreciation of his abilities, taking martial arts lessons from him, and showing considerable interest in his duties as the Guardians' commander. She seemed to respect him. He knew she liked him, and that he liked her and wanted her, more than he was comfortable admitting; but a part of his mind whispered that she was out of his league, and that someday she would realize it. 

Watching her face now, so intent on what she was doing, he couldn't help smiling. She glanced at him and smiled back. 

"What?" 

"You're so into it." 

"I'd better be. It's my job to be into computers," she said with a laugh. 

"It's nice to love your work." 

"You should know. You love yours, don't you?" 

"Most of the time." 

"You sure spend enough time at it." 

"I guess so. It's important work." 

"I know." She smiled at him again. "What about being a Ranger? Do you think of that as a job too?" 

He thought for a moment. "Not exactly. No one asked me to do it, no one pays me for it. It's more of a responsibility." 

"I would think it's really cool. Exciting." 

He smiled, a little ironically. "Not when it means having people trying to kill you." 

"Yeah, I guess that part's not so good. But _some_ of it must be fun." 

"Maybe some of it." He watched her as she turned back to the screen. She was right, some of it had been fun. He wondered why he had never thought of it that way before. 

* * *

Wes paced restlessly in the living room of the Collins house. He paused for a moment to look out from the picture windows at the garden and pool, beautiful in the soft night lighting. When he turned away, Philips was standing in the doorway. 

"Mr. Wesley," he said. "Have you heard from them? Dinner will be ruined." 

"No. Not a word." Wes shoved his hands in his pockets restlessly. "I called Dad's office, and the guards' desk. They left two hours ago. I'm getting worried." 

Philips face was concerned. "Perhaps you should call the police." 

"They don't take missing persons reports for at least twenty-four hours." 

"I... I'll see what I can do about dinner." Philips turned to leave. 

Alan Collins, Wes's father, was bringing Dr. Michael Zaskin, Bio-Lab's head scientist, over to the house for a working dinner. It was only a twenty-minute drive. Wes knew his father was almost obsessive about punctuality and dependability. There was no way they would be this late unless something had happened. 

He crossed the room to the phone. After a few moments of hesitation, he picked it up and dialed a number from the address book next to it. He waited while it rang, until a woman's voice answered. 

_"Hello?"_

"Hello, Mrs. Zaskin? It's Wes Collins." 

_"Oh, hello, Wes. How are you?"_

"I'm fine, thanks. I was just wondering if you'd heard from Dr. Zaskin tonight?" 

_"Isn't he there? He's having dinner with you, isn't he?"_

"They're not here yet." 

_"I haven't heard anything..."_ Her voice became worried. _"Do you think something's happened?"_

"I'm sure they're just delayed at the office or something. Don't worry." 

_"Well... please have Michael call me when he gets there."_

"Sure. Goodbye." Wes hung up, more worried than ever. Reaching a decision, he hurried toward the kitchen to tell Philips he was going out. 

Minutes later, Wes walked down the path through the small garden in front of the house. For a moment he stood outside the garage, looking out over the driveway that wound between scattered trees to the main road. The moon had risen, pouring pale light over the ground, and a slight wind stirred the branches, creating a swirl of shadows. It was still early spring, and the air was chilly and fresh, making a soft sound as it moved through the trees. 

Wes raised his morpher and pressed a button on it. Instantly a flash of sparkling light ran over his body, sending a surge of energy and excitement through him. When it faded, the Red Ranger stood in his familiar helmeted suit, red with white areas over the shoulders, chest, and back. Seconds later he was on his vectorcycle, speeding down the driveway. 

* * *

Eric sighed as he finished the game. Gaby had brought a computer game over and insisted that he try it when his new computer was running, to break it in. As usual, he had been reluctant to start, but had enjoyed it, continuing for half an hour after Gaby had gotten tired of watching and moved to the couch. 

After shutting the computer down, Eric got up to stretch and then went to the couch to sit down. Gaby had the television on, the remote in her hand. 

"About time you finished that game." 

"Sorry." He turned to look at her. "Are you watching this?" 

She shrugged. "Not really." 

"Did you get bored, while I was playing?" 

"I brought the game. I guess I asked for it." 

He was silent for a while. She turned to look at him, her face becoming serious. "Is something wrong?" 

"No." He turned to the television. 

"Come on. You were quiet last night, and you're still acting funny. Tell me." 

"I don't know." He hesitated. "Doesn't it ever bother you? That we're so different?" 

She smiled and raised her eyebrows suggestively. "I like the differences." 

"I'm serious. We don't have anything in common." 

"What do you mean?" 

"You went to college -- graduate school, too... came from a nice family. Your parents are teachers. I never finished high school, and my parents..." 

She stared at him. "What difference does that make?" 

"You're a lot more educated. You have nice, normal parents." 

"Normal? I don't know about that." She smiled. 

Eric looked down at his hands, hardly even realizing he was clenching his fists. "My parents... they were both trash. My mom screwed every guy she could get her hands on. My 'dad' wasn't even really my father." He smiled a little, bitterly. "I'm a bastard, literally." 

"Eric..." She reached to curl her fingers around his wrist. "Don't say that about yourself. You know it doesn't matter." 

He looked up at her, slightly annoyed by her sympathy. "I'm happy about it. Knowing I'm not related to that asshole is one of the highlights of my life. Anyway, I dropped out of high school. I could easily have been a bum, just like them." 

"But you're not. None of that is your fault. I have a lot of respect for what you've done with your life." She looked in his eyes. "Is _that_ what's been bothering you? Is that why you didn't want to come in last night? You think there's some kind of -- class difference between us?" 

His face hardened. "That's part of it." 

She started to look hurt. "Do you really think I care about that? Or do _you_ care about it?" 

"I don't know. _Do_ you care?" 

"No. I'm... surprised that you think I would." She frowned, obviously upset. 

"I didn't mean it like that." He looked away, at the television. 

"I know there's differences between us, but it doesn't matter to me. If you think it's a problem -- well, that's in your head, not mine." 

He sighed. "I was just -- trying to be realistic." 

"So what's the rest?" she asked after a pause. 

"What?" 

"You said that was part of it. What's the rest?" When he didn't answer she went on. "Is it Angela?" 

He looked back at her. "I guess that's part of it, too." 

She glanced away from him, her face hurt and now angry. "If you're still thinking about her, maybe I shouldn't be here." 

"Look, don't take it like that. It's just that -- I guess I'm not ready to get involved again." 

"Involved? How do you mean involved?" 

"It's just that... last night... if we sleep together, I don't want you to get the wrong idea." 

"What idea is that?" 

"I don't think I'm ready to make any commitments." 

She stared at him. He saw hurt and disappointment in her face, then they were quickly gone. "I'm not looking for a _commitment_. I'm not sure I want that either." 

"Why not?" 

Her face was annoyed. "What difference does it make?" 

"I'd like to know." 

"It's not because of your background." He waited, but her face was set stubbornly. "So what _do_ you want?" she continued after a moment. 

"Well... I thought it might not be a good idea, last night..." 

"Yes?" 

He started to feel very uncomfortable. "I still want to go out with you. And as long as you understand it's only casual..." 

"What?" She gave him what he was sure was a deliberately blank look. 

"I want to have sex with you, damn it." 

That got a look that was definitely angry again. "What a romantic way to put it." 

He snorted. "If you're looking for romance, I'm afraid you're with the wrong guy." 

Her angry expression deepened and her voice sharpened. "Maybe I _am_ with the wrong guy." 

* * *

Wes sighed as he turned down yet another street. He had decided to retrace the most likely route his father would have taken between Bio-Lab and their house. After arriving at Bio-Lab, he had confirmed that the car was gone from the parking lot. Now he had spent the last hour checking out some not-so-likely streets, trying to cover every road they might have turned off on. 

After only three blocks, he noticed a car, a large black one. He pulled up behind it, recognizing it instantly as his father's car. He climbed off the vectorcycle and walked around to the side. The tinted windows were all rolled up against the night air, but he could still see inside with his Ranger-enhanced vision. There was one person there. He was lying across the front seat, arms hanging limply over the edge, a stain of blood visible under his head on the gray upholstery. 

Wes yanked the door open and bent over him. "Dr. Zaskin!" he called, drawing a breath of relief when he saw Zaskin's face twitch slightly. He raised his arm and pressed the button to demorph, transforming back to normal in another sparkle of light. He cursed as he realized he had forgotten to bring his cell phone, and raised his morpher to his face. 

* * *

"I just want us to understand each other!" 

"You mean you want _me_ to understand _you_. You don't seem to care very much about how I feel about it!" 

He stood and turned away from her. "Why do you think I didn't go with you last night? I wanted to, but I'm trying to be honest. But you're acting like I'm trying to hire a hooker!" 

"That's the way it sounded! That's the way you made me feel!" 

He answered resentfully, "If you're not interested, all you have to do is say no." 

"I don't know." He turned back at the unhappy tone in her voice. "Maybe it was just the way you said it." 

Eric's morpher chose that moment to bleep. "Shit!" he exclaimed with feeling, tempted to ignore it. But Wes wouldn't call him by morpher unless it was important. 

_"Eric?"_ the morpher said in Wes's voice. 

"Yeah. This better be good," he answered. 

_"I need your help. Dr. Zaskin's hurt, and my dad's gone. I don't have my phone."_ The voice was rushed, and sounded frantic. 

"Wes, slow down. What happened?" 

He heard a deep breath, and Wes's voice came again, showing an obvious effort for control. _"My dad and Dr. Zaskin were supposed to come to the house for dinner. When they didn't show up, I went out to look for them. I found the car, with Zaskin unconscious. He's been attacked. There's no sign of my father."_

"Shit!" Eric said again. "Where are you?" 

Wes told him and they disconnected. Eric looked down at Gaby, who was staring up, her eyes wide. "Sorry. I have to go." 

"Of course. I understand." She jumped up and collected her things while Eric called 911 and Steven Miller, their second-in-command. They went out the door, Eric locking up and then quickly walking with her to her car. 

"Good luck," she said. 

"Thanks. I'll... talk to you later." He hesitated for a moment before stepping back, raising his morpher and saying, "Quantum Power!" into it. Light blazed, and he felt the familiar surge of power as he became the Quantum Ranger, his red and black suit materializing on him, his weapon, the Quantum Defender, appearing in its holster on his hip. 

Speaking into the morpher again, he said, "TF Eagle!" summoning his personal flyer, a small, one-person aircraft which appeared in the sky and swiftly lowered to the street next to him. With a leap he was on the wing and sliding into the cockpit. He gave Gaby a wave and took off. 

* * *

The first real step had been taken. Safely back in their home base, he opened the door to the room they used as a prison and shoved his captive inside. Collins lost his balance and fell heavily to the floor, looking up, fear in his face, trying to scramble away, to put distance between them. He smiled. He liked seeing others afraid of him. 

Collins started to get up, and looked around, freezing as he caught sight of the other prisoner. There was horror on his face now. "What's going on? What do you want?" he asked, voice trembling. 

"Only a few things. Your life, when I'm ready. Your son's life, and Eric Myers'. And Bio-Lab." He smiled again at the look on Collins' face and quietly closed the door. 

* * *

The hospital was busy with the usual rush of late night emergency patients. They waited, sitting silently in a small but almost private area a doctor had found for them. Wes had called Mrs. Zaskin, and she was now with her husband. They had been told he had suffered a severe head wound, but was out of danger. Wes had smiled half-heartedly at the news. 

"Any idea who could have done this?" Eric asked. 

"No. I know Dad has enemies... But I can't think of anyone who'd attack him like this." 

Eric was silent. He could think of a few possibilities, none of them pleasant. Collins was a very rich man, and in control of a pharmaceutical company that was still powerful and profitable, despite the hard times it found itself in after the mutant attacks more than a year ago. He could have been kidnapped for money, or to make a political statement. He looked at Wes, staring into space despondently, and was hesitant to bring it up. He probably had thought of it himself, anyway. 

"Eric. What do you think they want?" 

Eric looked at him. Determination had replaced the dejection on Wes's face. "I don't know. The most likely thing is money." 

"Dad doesn't believe in paying ransoms." Wes raked a hand through his hair. 

"Neither do the cops. Neither do I." He watched his friend for a moment. "Don't worry, we'll find him. We're Power Rangers, after all." He saw Wes try to smile again. "What is it you guys were always saying? 'Never give up.'" 

"Yeah. I guess we said that. Eric... What if they do want a ransom? Should we pay it?" 

Eric sighed. "Can't make that decision now. If we have to -- I guess we will. But we'll get them. Can't let them do this again, to someone else." 

"No. But I want my dad back. That's the most important thing." 

"I want him back too, Wes." 

Wes smiled, more warmly this time. "I know." 

They both looked up as the doctor who had notified them of Zaskin's condition approached them again. Both men stood, Eric feeling a touch of apprehension at the doctor's serious expression. 

"Dr. Zaskin's conscious," he greeted them. "Don't worry, he's doing fine. But he insists on talking to you." 

Eric and Wes traded a glance and then nodded. Quickly they followed the doctor through the hallways, Eric thinking uncomfortably that both of them seemed to be spending entirely too much time in hospitals recently, as either patients or visitors. Finally they were motioned into a private room. 

Dr. Zaskin lay in the bed, his head bandaged, his face pale and drawn. Mrs. Zaskin sat in a chair next to him, his hand firmly in both of hers, not looking much better than her husband. Both looked up at Eric and Wes. 

"How are you feeling?" Wes asked. 

"All right," Zaskin answered, his voice thin but steady. 

"Good," Eric said. "You wanted to see us?" 

"Yes. I need to tell you what happened." 

They both stepped closer. "Who did this?" Wes asked. "Where's my dad?" 

"He stopped the car... just stood in front of it. Your father started to get out... and he grabbed him. When I tried to stop him he hit me..." 

"Who? What did he look like?" Eric asked. 

Zaskin's face twitched, as if in pain. "You know him already." His eyes widened and lifted to Eric's face. "It was Conwing." 

* * *


	5. Out of the Future

Wes, Eric, Jen, Alex, Lucas, Trip, Katie, Mr. Collins, Dr. Zaskin, Miller, Logan, Conwing, Steelix, Philips, Silver Hills and Bio-Lab belong to Disney/Saban. I am using them without permission, but I am not and do not expect to make money from this.  
Gaby, Gunn, Kane, Klezmi, and Silva are mine. 

Rated PG-13 : sexuality; harsh language, strong violence. 

* * *

* * *

Out of the Future

* * *

_Year: 2202_

Jen looked around her in apprehension. After their arrest she had expected to be taken to a cell, and she had not been disappointed. They had spent an uneasy night. The Time Force Temporal Offender's Prison cells were not made for comfort. They were small and bare, furnished only with narrow cots and tiny lavatories behind screens. She knew there was no privacy even there; ceiling cameras covered that area too. 

In the morning they had been wakened, ordered out of their cells, their hands cuffed behind their backs, and quickly hustled through endless corridors, then into the room they stood in now. It was the size of a large office, and bare except for a desk and chair at one end. 

After several minutes of waiting, all of them turned to look at the door as it opened. A man stepped in. He was tall, strongly built, handsome in a heavy-featured way. His eyes were dark, his short hair was black. The woman who followed him in was a sharp contrast. She was small, slender, silvery blonde and blue-eyed, and her features were almost delicate. 

Both paused for a moment to sweep a cold glance over the prisoners, and then walked past them to the desk. The dark man sat, the blonde woman took up an at-ease position behind and to his side. 

After another long look at them, the man spoke. "I assume you know who I am." 

Jen answered him. "Everyone knows who you are, Director Klezmi." 

"Good. I'm sure you also know the head of Time Force Special Services." 

"Commander Silva. Yes." She spoke the name unwillingly. Silva was notorious for her loyalty to Klezmi, her efficiency, and her ruthlessness. 

Silva smiled slightly and glanced at the guards. "Leave us," she said in a firm voice. "Wait outside." 

They were all quiet as the guards left, and for a few moments afterwards. Klezmi and Silva were smiling, expressions that sent a chill through Jen's heart. 

"Why are we here?" she asked finally. 

"You're all guilty of conspiring to alter the timestream," Klezmi said, in the deep voice that was so familiar from the newscasts. 

"Then why are _you_ here? You don't interview every temporal criminal yourself." 

He smiled again. "Your case is more... interesting than most." 

"Why were you investigating 2003?" Silva demanded sharply. 

"We had friends there," Lucas said, his tone angry. "We went on a mission to that time, remember? We saved this reality." 

Silva laughed softly. "Yesterday's heroes are today's criminals. Ironic." 

"You went into Time Force's protected files. Got around our best security measures," Klezmi said. "You always were too smart for your own good, Trip." Trip smiled uncertainly. 

"We want to know what you found out. And who you told about it." Klezmi's tone was soft, but his eyes were suddenly piercing. 

Jen took a quick breath in. _ He knows,_ she thought. _They both do._ She was suddenly as sure as if they had said it aloud. They knew reality had been altered, and they knew how. She glanced quickly at the others, and saw the same realization on their faces. 

"We saw some evidence of changes to the timestream," she said. "Probably caused by Ransik's interference. No need to tell anyone." 

"You're lying." 

Jen raised her chin. Klezmi and Silva stared at her for a few moments. "We can make you tell us," Silva said softly. 

Jen gave them a look just as cold as the ones they were sending at her. "I won't make it easy for you." 

"What's the point, Jen?" Lucas asked. "They're going to execute us no matter what." He faced Klezmi defiantly. "We know this isn't the original reality. This world should never have existed. And now we know _you_ had something to do with it." 

Very softly Klezmi asked again, "Who else knows?" 

"No one. You can use the mindstrainer on us as much as you like, but that's the truth." 

Klezmi and Silva exchanged a glance. "We may do that," he said. 

Silva pressed a button on a device on her belt. The door opened, admitting the two guards who had escorted them in. "Take them back to their cells," she said. 

Klezmi's voice came again as they were herded out. "We'll give you a day to think about it. If you cooperate, your deaths will be painless. If not..." 

* * *

Jen paced, glancing out at the cells across from her. She saw Trip and Katie, Trip sitting on his cot, hands clasped between his knees, Katie also pacing. Footsteps from the cell next to hers told her Lucas was similarly restless. 

Katie stopped, grasping the bars of her cell. "Jen. I'm sorry," she said. 

"What for?" 

"If we hadn't come to you, you wouldn't be here." 

Jen smiled. "It's not your fault." 

"I feel like it is." 

"Don't. I guess it was worth it, anyway." 

"What do you mean?" 

Lucas's voice answered from next to Jen. "For a minute there, we felt like we had the chance to do something really worthwhile again. To make a difference. It _was_ worth it." 

Jen smiled. "That's right." 

Trip had come to the bars of his cell, too. "I can't believe Alex turned us in." 

Jen turned her face away. "Neither can I. I guess he's changed a lot more than we thought." 

"It's strange," Trip continued. "Alex was with us, in the dream. We were a team. He's so different in this reality." 

"He's got a good position, now. Power. Maybe that's all he cares about." 

"Maybe." 

After a depressed pause, Katie spoke up again. "What do you think they'll do to us?" 

"You heard Commander Silva," Lucas said. "They'll force us to tell them if we told anyone else. By the time they find out we're telling the truth at least one of us will be dead. And then they'll execute the rest of us." 

"How?" 

"Disintegrate us, probably. No body. Neater that way." 

Trip's voice came, dreamily. "Some people think when you're disintegrated, you don't even feel it. Don't realize you're dead. They think you just wander around, as a ghost, wondering what happened..." 

"You almost make it sound good," Lucas answered dryly. "I'd rather wander around alive." 

Trip laughed, a little unsteadily. "So would I. Too bad they won't give us the choice." 

They all looked up as they heard the locks on the door turn. It opened a moment later, and Alex stepped in, followed by two guards. He nodded to them and turned back to the guards. 

"I'd like to be alone with them." 

"Sorry, sir. It's against policy." 

Alex nodded and turned back toward them. The two men moved to stand on either side of the door, backs to the wall. Alex walked forward, to where he could see into all of their cells. They all stared at him stonily. Jen turned her face. 

"How are all of you?" Alex asked after an uncomfortable pause. 

"How do you think?" Lucas answered, his voice angry and sarcastic. 

"I'm sorry, but I had to do it. The timeline must be protected." 

"So you betrayed your friends." 

"Loyalty to friends must always take second place to loyalty to Time Force." 

"Do you really believe that? You're even more brainwashed than I thought. Or more heartless," Jen cried, as angry as Lucas. 

"You were conspiring to alter the timeline. You had to be stopped." Jen was silent, watching him. He had raised his hand to his face, holding a finger over his lips momentarily. "You and your mutant friends must be punished." His hand dropped to his belt. They saw a small blaster as he drew it out. "I think maybe they tricked you. If so, you'll be treated fairly." He raised the weapon to his chest, keeping it concealed from the guards. "Klezmi -- and Time Force -- always do the right thing." 

He whirled, blaster out. His speed and aim were just as good as they had always been. Both guards dropped, one quick blast hitting each one, before they could react. Alex turned back to the cells. He stopped in front of Jen. 

"As soon as the locks are broken, the alarms will go off. Be ready to move fast. Trip, Katie, take the guards' weapons on the way out." He pulled two more of the tiny blasters from his belt and handed them to Jen and Lucas. 

"Wait. I have a better way." Katie smiled, grabbed the bars of her cell, and with a heave bent them apart. "See? No alarm." Quickly she stepped out and went to Trip's cell. In moments they were all free. 

Jen stepped close to Alex and looked into his face. "Why?" she asked simply. 

He smiled grimly. "You didn't really think I'd let them kill you, did you?" 

"You turned us in." 

"They were already suspicious of you. I made a deal with them. Told them Trip and Katie were tricking you, agreed to help them if they'd let me take care of punishing you and Lucas myself. Should have known they wouldn't keep the bargain." He turned to face Trip and Katie. "I'm sorry. There was no way to save Jen and Lucas without sacrificing you. And they would have gotten you sooner or later anyway." 

"Yeah, great," Katie muttered. 

"It doesn't matter now," Trip said firmly. "We're all in the same boat." 

"And we've got to get out of here, fast," Alex said. He went to the door. "No matter how we go through this door, the alarms are going to go off. Get ready." 

Trip and Katie bent to take the guards' blasters. They took their places around Alex. At his nod, they all fired at the door lock, bursting it in a moment. Alex started forward, shoving the door open and diving to the corridor floor. In an instant he was up, beckoning them on. 

Alex headed off down the corridor as the sound of an alarm shrilled through the air. Jen and the others followed silently, running after him. After a few turns they heard voices and footsteps. Alex stopped, motioned them back, and led them down another corridor. 

"Do you know where you're going?" Jen gasped, her breath short from both running and fear. 

"Yes. They've cut us off. We'll have to use another exit." 

They ran through what seemed like miles of identical corridors, all of them starting to pant with exertion. They rounded yet another corner and stopped. There were two people in the corridor ahead of them. Silva, a tight, cold smile on her face, and one of her Special Service guards. Both were holding blasters. Alex glanced back at Jen and the others with a slight nod. They spread out, aiming their own weapons. 

"There's only two of you, and five of us, Commander," Alex said levelly. "At least three of us will get through." 

"Perhaps. But more of my troops are on the way. Why not give up now? Make it easy for yourselves." 

"Sorry." Without warning Alex fired, hitting her. But she moved with uncanny speed, and the shot only grazed her shoulder, making her drop her weapon. Lucas fired almost as fast, hitting her companion, but not quickly enough. The guard's blaster shot hit Trip squarely in the head, sending him collapsing to the floor. 

"Trip!" Jen cried. But there was no time, Silva was diving for her blaster. Katie was closest, she leaped forward and tackled the blonde woman, both of them tumbling onto the floor. 

Jen was kneeling over Trip, dividing her attention between him and the fight. Katie rolled on top of Silva, pinning her with her mutant strength. To Jen's complete astonishment, Silva pushed her off with a shout of rage, and rolled back onto her feet. Katie jumped forward to grab her wrist, and was thrown off as Silva swung her arm. Katie fell back against the wall. Silva turned back to her blaster, and Alex fired at her. She staggered and fell to her knees. It took a second shot to put her out. 

"Did you see that?" Katie gasped. "How could she possibly be that strong?" 

"Worry about that later," Alex said. "We have to get out of here. Katie, bring Trip." 

Jen looked up at them, blinking as tears rose in her eyes. They stopped, staring. 

"Trip?" Katie asked softly. 

"Their blasters are set on kill," Jen said quietly. She looked down again. Trip's eyes were open, staring at nothing, his forehead and the green hair over it singed and faintly smoking from the fatal blaster burn. She squeezed his arm gently. "He's gone." Her voice shook. Trip, gentle, sweet Trip, brilliant Trip, invaluable Trip. 

"No…" Katie's voice was just a whisper. She knelt and bent over him, taking one of his hands. 

"We have to go. Now." Alex's voice was soft but firm. Jen looked up to see his face, rigid with control. 

"No!" Katie said. "He's dead!" 

"Katie…" Lucas said, his own face white, his voice quivering slightly. "Alex is right. Trip would have wanted it this way. We have to go, and we have to leave him." 

Katie looked up. "Why? What's the point of escaping? They'll just track us down." 

Alex answered her. "I have a timeship waiting. If we can get to it, we can go back to 2003. We can prevent this version of reality from happening, Katie, including Trip's death. That's worth any sacrifice." 

Katie looked at him for a moment. Then she turned back to Trip, and gently smoothed the scorched hair back from his forehead. She stood up. 

"Let's go." 

* * *

They made it outside, and ran for the cover of the trees surrounding the Special Services building. Once out of sight they stopped to catch their breath. They could hear the shouting as the search began in earnest. 

"We should wait until dark," Alex said. The sun was setting already, the clouds starting to turn pink and orange. 

"They'll find us by then," Jen objected. 

"We'll have to keep moving. Come on." 

He led them through the trees, away from the buildings, and into the small park between two of the residential buildings. They found a bench hidden from the pathways by dense bushes and sat down. 

"What do we do now?" Lucas asked. 

"Alex," Jen said. "You said you have a timeship for us." 

"Yes. Your morphers are there too. We're all going back, to prevent Wes, Eric, and Mr. Collins from being killed." 

Jen stared at him. "You know, don't you," she said. 

He sighed. "Yes. I've had dreams, about a mission we all went on in another reality. I investigated. _This_..." he swept an arm around them, "is not what was meant to be." 

Lucas stood up, his face angry. "You _knew_, all along. You knew we have to change things back, to the way they're supposed to be. But you still turned us in." 

Alex looked up at him. "Yes... I was trying to protect you and Jen. I honestly thought I was doing the right thing." He looked down at his hands, shoulders slumping. "I knew if they kept investigating you they'd find out that you remembered the other reality. I thought if I turned in Trip and Katie, and convinced Special Services you were only being used, I could get them to leave you alone. Then -- later, with my help, we could do something to change the past, and prevent this reality." 

"We can't afford to wait until later." Jen stared at him coolly. "You're in a pretty good position in this world. Maybe you didn't want us changing things." 

"I swear that had nothing to do with it." 

Katie got up and faced them. "What's the point of arguing about who did what? It's what we do now that's important. We have to get to that timeship. It's dark enough now." 

"All right," Alex said, standing. "Let's go." 

* * *

Fifteen minutes later their goal was in sight. They stood under cover of the trees, looking across a yard at a small flyer hangar. They had been forced to wait, the search was still going on and they had watched several patrols of Special Services officers pass by. The darkness made it hard to spot the enemy. They would have to hope it would also serve to conceal them. 

"I don't see anyone," Katie whispered. 

"Neither do I," Lucas said, just as softly. He looked at Jen. 

"Ready?" she asked. They all nodded. "Let's do it." 

They ran forward, slipping through the trees and out into the open. Almost at once there were shouts. They had been spotted. Small lights flashed across the lawn and targeted them, flashlights held by a squad of Special Services officers. They ran faster, heading for the building. 

Only a few yards away from the door, Jen heard a burst of blaster fire, and a cry behind her. She turned, seeing Katie stagger, her face filled with surprise and shock, her hands clutching at her chest. Slowly she twisted around, and Jen could see a round, dark burn mark on her back. It was smoking. Katie collapsed, thudding to the ground. 

"Katie! Nooo!" Jen screamed, hearing Lucas cry out at the same time. He stopped and ran back to bend over Katie's body. 

"Lucas! Come on!" Alex shouted. 

Lucas looked at them and jumped to his feet, but it was too late. Two officers opened fire on him at close range; sending smoke bursting from his body. He took another two halting steps, his eyes fixed on Jen and Alex, fell to his knees, and tumbled onto his face to lie still. 

Jen screamed again, wordlessly, closing her eyes, for a moment unable to face the sight she had just seen. She felt a hand grab her arm, and Alex was pulling her, dragging her along, through the door, into the dark inside. Dimly she saw him slam and lock the door. 

"That won't hold them for long," he said grimly. "Come on." 

"Alex, they're dead! All of them! Trip, Katie, Lucas..." 

He grabbed her arms tightly and shook her. "Jen! Get control of yourself! You're a Time Force officer, damn it! Now calm down and do your job!" 

She nodded and took a deep breath. "I'll try, Alex." 

"Don't try. Do it." He took her hand and quickly led her deeper into the building. They heard blaster fire on the other side of the door. In moments they were looking at a small timeship. Alex pulled Jen to a cabinet against the wall nearby and opened it. Inside she saw five morphers, resting on a shelf. Her morpher, and Alex's. And Trip's, Lucas's, and Katie's. Alex grabbed the pink morpher and thrust it at her. 

"Put it on." She strapped it on her wrist and watched him do the same with the black morpher. As they did, they saw and heard the sound of a heavy-duty blast cannon being used on the door of the building. Jen saw it shudder and start to bend. 

"Come on." He ran to the door of the timeship, with Jen behind him. "Take the ship. It's already programmed for 2003. Save Wes and Eric. Save all of us." He turned away, toward the door. 

"Alex! Where are you going?" 

"I'm going to hold them off. They could damage the ship with that blaster cannon." 

"No! You'll be killed!" 

"Maybe. But you'll have the chance to set things right." 

"But... I can't do it alone!" 

"You _can_ do it. You're a qualified pilot. And you're a fine officer. You'll have Wes and Eric to help you." He looked into her face for a few heartbeats. Then he moved forward, grasping her head and kissing her, hard. 

When he stepped back and let her go, he was smiling, just like the old Alex. Wordlessly, she watched him turn and run toward the door as a section of it collapsed and a swarm of Special Service officers burst in. On the way, he raised his arm and tapped his morpher, transforming in a flash of light into the Black Time Force Power Ranger, his blaster almost instantly appearing in his hand. 

Jen bolted into the ship, closed the door, threw herself into the pilot's seat and powered up as quickly as she could. As the ship's lights came on, she could see clearly out through the front viewport. Helpless, she watched as Alex charged toward the enemy, picking off several of the officers, dodging their blasts, driving them away from the cannon. 

As she started the takeoff sequence, she saw him hit by the first blast. It only slowed him down, but that was enough. More of the officers in black and silver poured in, more began to fire at him. He bent under the stream of energy, fell to his hands and knees. With a warping sparkle he demorphed, his protective Ranger suit disappearing, leaving him exposed and vulnerable. 

They stopped firing, the uniformed officers stepping aside as Klezmi and Silva walked though them. They halted, looking down at Alex. He lifted his head, gave them only a glance, and then turned to look at the ship, at her. He raised his hand in a brief salute, again smiling, his eyes finding hers through the viewport. Silva, with her own icy smile, raised the blaster she was holding, and shot him, her movements almost casual. Smoke curled from his head as he slumped to the floor. 

Jen snarled though her tears, and hit the firing controls. The ship's blasters sent a beam of energy through the roof, bursting it into fragments. Flaming debris rained down on the black and silver troops and on Klezmi and Silva. Savagely, Jen hoped they were dying painfully as the ship rose through the hole and into the dark sky. 

It only took a moment after that to send a time beam upward, opening a timehole. Without a look back, Jen sent the ship toward the whirlpool of black and violet, the sparking lights inside glimmering in the sky. She plunged in, leaving her world behind. 

* * *


	6. Into the Past

Wes, Eric, Jen, Alex, Lucas, Trip, Katie, Mr. Collins, Dr. Zaskin, Miller, Logan, Conwing, Steelix, Philips, Silver Hills and Bio-Lab belong to Disney/Saban. I am using them without permission, but I am not and do not expect to make money from this.  
Gaby, Gunn, Kane, Klezmi, and Silva are mine. 

Rated PG-13 : sexuality; harsh language, strong violence. 

* * *

* * *

Into the Past

* * *

_Year: 2003_

"God damn it. I should have killed him when I had the chance." 

Wes sighed. He had heard the same thing from Eric so many times last night and today that he had lost count. "You did the right thing, at the time. And there's nothing we can do about it now," he answered, a little sharply. "We have to concentrate on finding Dad." 

They were in Wes's office at Bio-Lab, Wes sitting at his desk while Eric paced restlessly. Wes frowned, remembering the incident to which Eric had referred. Conwing had been one of Ransik's soldiers, had helped him in his attempt to change history by preventing the creation of Time Force. He had kidnapped Eric, and tried to force him to release the voice lock on his morpher. The Rangers had found them just in time. Eric had defeated Conwing with their help, and come close to killing him, with Wes helping to talk him out of it. Now part of him regretted their idealism. 

Eric stopped and stared at him. "It has to be soon. You remember what Conwing was like." The harsh lines of his face tightened before he turned away. 

"I remember." Conwing had killed Commander Porter, the Silver Guardians' first leader, in cold blood. He had viciously beaten both Eric and Dr. Zaskin, and the Rangers had stopped him almost in the act of cutting Eric's throat. "He's a sadistic bastard." He clenched his jaw, hearing his voice tremble. 

"Wes..." Eric was looking at him again, with a softer expression. "We'll find him. Don't give up." 

Wes smiled wanly. "I won't." 

"I checked with Gunn. He's got contacts. Maybe one of them will come up with something." 

Daryl Gunn, the Bio-Lab internal security manager, had been unexpectedly helpful in similar situations in the past. Wes nodded. "Maybe. I hope so." 

Eric began to pace again. "We should check that shack Conwing took Michael and me to." 

"Right. And there's the warehouse Steelix and Frax used. He might be familiar with that too." 

"What's the address? I'll check them myself." 

Wes told him. "Call me if you find anything. I'm going to visit Dr. Zaskin. Maybe he'll remember something else." 

They both looked up at a knock on the door. When it opened, Eric stiffened slightly. Wes hid his own impatience at the interruption. William Kane, tall, blond, and imposing, stopped just inside the room, smiling as his black eyes rested on Eric for a moment and then focused on Wes. 

"Sorry to interrupt," he said. "I was wondering if there's any news, and if there's anything I can do to help." 

"There's nothing new yet," Wes answered. "Thanks for the offer." 

"If you need me to handle anything for you, just let me know." 

"I will. Thanks again." 

"There are some important issues coming up at the next board meeting, including the merger plans. If you want any help, or any background on Geneco, I'm available." 

"Thanks. I'll let you know." 

Kane and Eric stared at each other for a moment. Then with a nod, Kane turned back to the door. "I don't want to take any more of your time. Good luck." He left, closing the door behind him. 

"Jerk." 

"He was trying to be helpful." 

"Maybe. He's still a jerk." Eric started for the door. "See you later." 

Wes rested his head on his hand, trying to think. How had Conwing gotten out of prison in the future? How had he gotten back to 2003? Perhaps most important, what did he want? Maybe all he was after was money, this time. Or maybe not. 

He sighed again, and stood up. There was nothing much he could do except wait. Visiting Michael Zaskin again was a long shot, but it was the only thing he could think of. 

Wes walked out through the entranceway doors and headed into the parking lot, blinking for a moment in the late afternoon sun. He stopped and looked around as he heard his name. Steve Miller was hurrying toward him. 

"Wes! Any news yet?" 

"No. Nothing so far. Have the police come up with anything?" 

"Nothing. They're looking. Doing everything they can." 

"I know." He smiled and patted Miller's shoulder. "I'm heading for the hospital. Be back later." 

They had reached Wes's car. As he stuck a hand in his pocket for his keys, Wes noticed a folded piece of paper tucked under one of the windshield wipers. With an angry thought about the inappropriateness of getting a ticket -- or perhaps an advertisement -- at a time like this, Wes grabbed it. He stopped to open it and glance at the writing. 

"What is it, sir?" Miller asked. 

"Nothing," Wes said. "Just an ad." 

"Well, I'll see you later." 

"Right." Wes watched him until he was a few yards away. Then he returned his attention to the note, reading it more slowly this time. __

"If you wish to see your father alive again, come alone to the phone booth on South Silver Highway, two miles west of the city limits, at sunset tonight. We will discuss terms of a ransom. No police, no Silver Guardians, no Quantum Ranger, unless you want your father to die." 

Wes refolded it and crumpled it in his hand, thinking uneasily that he should tell Eric, or Miller. He was fully aware that it could be a trap, but he had to take the chance, and Eric would never let him do it. He had gone up against mutants alone before, and now he was more experienced. He should be a match for Conwing. And he could always call for help on his morpher, if necessary. 

* * *

The sun was beginning to set, the sky a mass of red and violet-tinted clouds as Eric parked at Silver Hills Hospital. He wanted to make a quick visit before going back to Bio-Lab. The hospital staff had learned from experience not to delay him, and soon he was knocking on Zaskin's door. He stepped inside to find Bio-Lab's chief scientist looking much better than the night before, his wife again sitting by his side. 

"Michael. Mrs. Zaskin," he greeted them. "How are you feeling?" 

"Better, thanks. The doctors say I'm doing very well." 

"He can go home tomorrow," Mrs. Zaskin said, smiling. 

"That's good." Eric smiled absently. 

"Any news about Alan?" Zaskin asked. 

"No. Not yet. But we'll find him." 

"I hope so. The thought of him with Conwing..." 

Eric felt that nervous urge to pace again. The same thoughts had been haunting him. "I know. But Conwing must want him alive for some reason, or he would have killed him right away." 

With a frown Zaskin muttered, "I'm surprised he didn't kill me." 

"Frankly, so am I." 

"Do you think he wants money?" 

Eric shrugged. "I don't know. I can't think of anything else he could be after." 

Zaskin shuddered slightly. "God, when I saw him again -- it was terrifying." He looked up at Eric. "It must be hard on you too, knowing he's back." 

"I got him before, and I'll do it again." Eric heard the harshness in his own voice. At least it covered the fear he felt at the thought of confronting that coldly brutal monster again. 

"How's Wes taking it?" Zaskin asked. 

"Wasn't he here earlier?" 

Zaskin looked blank. "No. Was he supposed to come?" 

"He said he was. Damn." Eric gave in, and paced the room briefly. 

Zaskin watched him. "You look worried. Do you think something happened to him?" 

"No..." he looked at Zaskin's anxious face. "He probably got a lead he wanted to follow up." 

"I hope so." 

"He was going to ask you if you remember anything else that might help us." 

Zaskin looked apologetic. "I'm sorry. All I remember is Conwing attacking us. He didn't say anything." 

"Did you see a vehicle?" 

"No. Sorry." 

Eric summoned a smile. "Don't worry. You've been a big help already." He stepped to the door and turned back with his hand on the knob. "I have to get going. Wes or I will visit again tomorrow." 

"Let me know if anything happens." 

"Yeah. See ya." 

In a few moments Eric was striding across the parking lot. He was annoyed. If Wes had found out something, why hadn't he been in touch? He knew Eric was almost as worried as he was, that he would want to be in on any development. With a mental shrug he decided to check in with Steve Miller as soon as he could. If Wes had found something, he would certainly have left a message. 

* * *

The Red Ranger pulled over to the side of the highway and stopped his vectorcycle. Wes took a few seconds to look around before dismounting. Even in the tension of the moment, he noticed the beauty of his surroundings, the darkening sky painted with the rusty colors of sunset, almost untouched land stretching out around him. The only signs of humanity were the highway and the phone booth where he had stopped. At this point the road cut through forest, the woods coming close to where he stood. He looked up and took a deep breath of the fresh, cool air. 

There was movement. He looked intently. A small, one-person flyer was arcing through the sky, headed in his direction, hard to see in the dusky light. For a moment he thought it was Eric, in the TF Eagle, but it didn't look right. He peered more closely. It was coming right at him. 

For another moment he hesitated, but his instincts were suddenly screaming. He started for the woods at a run just as the first energy blast stabbed down, striking the ground where he had been standing a moment before. He dodged, zigzagging into the trees, stopping underneath one to look upwards again. 

For a moment he thought the flyer was gone, but then he saw it again, coming back in from the other direction. Another beam shot toward him, striking the tree sheltering him as he leaped away. An explosion threw him to the ground as a fireball burst from the tree trunk. He rolled onto his hands and knees and scrambled under another tree. 

The flyer sailed away, rising into the sky again to loop back. As he watched, climbing back to his feet, noise and fire erupted around him again, flinging him down. As he pulled himself away, he saw that the tree over him had been struck, its branches bursting into fiery fragments. A second flyer shot overhead, sending another burst at him. He barely managed to avoid it. 

* * *

The colors swirled around Jen as she tried to stay focused on her task, keeping the ship centered in the flux of energy and elemental time that was a timehole. She was lucky, the timestream was stable, and the ride was relatively smooth. In moments she shot out of the other end, over the familiar beach north of Silver Hills. 

The ship was undamaged, and Jen had the luxury of picking a good landing place. She chose a spot hidden from the highway by a rise of land, where it looked like no one would come looking, especially before the warm weather. She set down the ship and turned off the engines, and sat, shivering with reaction, the tears starting again, the images coming back now that she was out of immediate danger. 

"There's no time..." she murmured aloud. Suddenly filled with urgency, she unstrapped herself and got up. She needed to see Wes, needed to reassure herself that he was alive, and that Eric and Mr. Collins were alive. She activated the ship's scanner. 

* * *

Eric paused for a moment as he passed Gaby's office door. He was tempted to go in, just for a moment, just to say hello and see if she was still angry. But she might not want to see him. He frowned unhappily. He had honestly tried to consider her feelings, tried in his way to be a gentleman, but it had come out all wrong. She had been insulted. Maybe it was all a mistake, he had been wrong to even try to start anything. 

There was no time now to do anything about it. He was in a hurry. With a sigh he walked on, headed for Steve Miller's office. A few minutes later he was fidgeting impatiently in the doorway of Miller's office, watching him on the phone, knowing he was being rude but not particularly caring. Miller eyed him and quickly ended his conversation. 

"Anything?" Eric asked. 

"Nothing." 

"Where's Wes? He was supposed to visit Dr. Zaskin, but he never showed up." 

Miller looked puzzled. "That's strange. I saw him leaving earlier. Said he was going to the hospital." 

"He didn't mention anything else? Somewhere else he might be going?" 

"No." Miller hesitated. "Sir... There was a note on his car. I thought he looked strange when he read it, but he said it was nothing." 

"One way to find out." Suddenly sure something was wrong, Eric raised his morpher. "Wes!" he called. 

* * *

Wes got to his feet and ran as the first flyer came after him again. They were taking turns, buzzing him and firing, hitting the trees he tried to shelter under. Slowly they were driving him toward the edge of the forest. He circled, and stayed under cover, but they always seemed to be able to target him. He realized they must be using some kind of detectors. 

His breathing was becoming loud in his helmet, his legs heavier. Already he was slowing down. Wes knew he couldn't keep this up for long. Desperately he looked around for better shelter. As he slid to the ground behind a large boulder, he raised his arm to call for help. 

Even as he took a breath, he hesitated. If Eric came in the Eagle, it would be two against one, with Wes stuck on the ground, unable to help. He lowered his arm again, unwilling to buy his own life at the cost of Eric's. But in the next instant, the decision was taken out of his hands as his morpher bleeped. 

Even as he heard Eric's voice call his name, another blast struck at the boulder, followed by a second as both flyers attacked. The rock cracked and began to crumble, sending fragments crashing down on him. 

* * *

Eric was on his feet. He had heard an explosion, crashing, and a scream, in Wes's voice, that had sent a chill though him. "Morpher. Locate the Red Ranger!" he said, and waited for the telepathic response. 

_"The Red Ranger is located near South Silver Highway, approximately two miles west of the city."_

"What is it?" Miller asked. 

"He's in trouble." Eric whirled and ran for the door, raced down the corridors as fast as he could, and burst out of the building into the twilight. 

"Quantum Power!" He hardly noticed the light and surge of power as he morphed. In another instant the Eagle was swooping down. Eric didn't even wait for it to land, he leaped up to meet it. In moments he was sweeping above the highway, scanning the ground below. 

His pulse quickened as he spotted Wes's vectorcycle, parked at the side of the road. Almost at the same instant, he saw them, two flyers circling above the trees nearby like vultures, firing at the ground. He knew immediately who they were shooting at. 

Eric sent the Eagle at them, already drawing the Quantum Defender. He knew his weapon stood little chance against two flyers equipped with larger blasters, but he also knew there was no way he was going to let them kill his friend without a fight. 

* * *

Jen gave a thought to Alex, grateful that he had included new model Timeflyers in the timeship's cargo. These flyers were perfect for her mission, small, maneuverable, and equipped with blasters. They also could convert into vectorcycles and could be summoned with the morphers. There were five on board, obviously intended for herself, Alex, Lucas, Trip, and Katie. Enough for Wes, and Eric if he wanted one. 

She had spotted something with her scanner almost at once. Mutant DNA and the signatures of Ranger morphers being activated. Gripped by the sense of urgency she had felt since she landed, she had unpacked and expanded one of the flyers; morphed -- feeling an unexpected thrill of nostalgia, enough to bring more tears to her eyes -- and taken off. 

Now she had found them, and not a moment too soon, from the way things looked. She flew lower, straight at the three flyers. Two of them, the two her scanner showed contained mutant life signs, were attacking the third, which she recognized as the TF Eagle. She fired as soon as she was in range, striking them both before they could react to her arrival. 

As she turned back for another run, she saw the Eagle bank and start an attack again. Together they exchanged intense fire with their enemies, looping higher into the sky. She could see the Eagle was outmatched by the fighter flyers, but Eric didn't back off. She tried to shield him with her better-armed aircraft. 

The two other flyers suddenly rose above them and circled. She fired at them again, targeting one while Eric concentrated on the other. After a few more moments they turned sharply, climbed again, and sped off together. 

Jen hesitated, tempted to pursue them, but the Eagle was descending, plunging into the trees. Eric might be hurt, or his flyer disabled. She followed, slowing and coming in low to spot the Eagle on the ground, the Quantum Ranger next to it, apparently unharmed. He looked up at her, then ran to a pile of rocky fragments. As she flew closer, she saw him bend over another red-suited form, just getting to his feet among the stones. Wes. She looked for a landing spot. 

Eric and Wes moved closer together, staring up at her as she set down, Eric holding his weapon ready. Then she was on the ground, opening the top of the flyer, leaping out. She stood for a moment, just looking, seeing them stare back. She raised her morpher and tapped it, transforming back to her normal self in a flash of light. 

"Jen?" Wes said hesitantly. He demorphed and started forward. 

She ran, throwing herself into his arms, hugging him as tightly as she could. "Wes!" she choked. "Wes..." For the moment, it was enough, just to hold him again, and know he was alive. She felt his arms tight around her as he pressed his face into her neck. 

"Hate to break this up, but... what the hell are you doing here? Not that I'm not grateful." Eric's voice reminded her of his presence, and she turned her head to see him demorphed, watching them with a slight smile. She let go of Wes, smiled back, and somewhat to her own surprise stepped up to him and hugged him too. After a moment, he patted her shoulders and then grasped them and moved her back. 

"Now I know something's wrong," he said, his voice unexpectedly gentle. 

"Yes," she said, wiping away the tears that had started again before going back to Wes's side. He put his arm around her, and she leaned against him thankfully. "Something's wrong. Everything's wrong." 

* * *


	7. Reunion

Wes, Eric, Jen, Alex, Lucas, Trip, Katie, Mr. Collins, Dr. Zaskin, Miller, Logan, Conwing, Steelix, Philips, Silver Hills and Bio-Lab belong to Disney/Saban. I am using them without permission, but I am not and do not expect to make money from this.  
Gaby, Gunn, Kane, Klezmi, and Silva are mine. 

Rated PG-13 : sexuality; harsh language, strong violence. 

* * *

* * *

Reunion

* * *

Wes and Eric stopped for a moment, looking at the timeship. Jen walked on, and then turned to look back at them. 

"What's wrong?" she asked. 

"It's different from the other timeships," Wes said. 

She looked at the ship. It was a standard Time Force ship, oval, with a propulsion funnel at one end. It was black with silver trim, reminding her unpleasantly of Special Services. 

"Different how?" 

"The others were rounder. Spherical. With portholes." 

Jen sighed. "A different design. I keep forgetting, my reality isn't the original one." 

"What do you mean?" Wes asked. 

She turned back to the ship. "It's a long story," she said, her voice harsh. "We may not have much time." 

"Before what?" Wes asked. 

"You still haven't told us what happened. Why Conwing is here," Eric added. 

"Conwing is here?" 

"Yes. He must have been the one attacking me," Wes said. "And obviously he brought a friend." 

She started walking. "Not now. They could have traced this ship. Special Services may follow me here from my time. We have to get as much equipment out as we can, and get somewhere safe." Looking back she saw them exchange a puzzled and skeptical glance. "I'm not playing around!" she exclaimed. "You don't know what we're up against." 

"And we won't know, if you won't tell us," Eric said. 

"I said not now." She glanced up at the sky. "They could be here any minute. We have to take what we can." 

Inside the ship, she left Wes and Eric to look around and make a mental inventory. "We'll take the flyers," she said. "One for each of us. And the medical unit. There's no portable scanner or computer or communicator, only the ones built into the ship. I guess that's about it, Alex didn't have much time to prepare." 

As she spoke, her eye fell on a small box tucked under the control panel. She bent to pull it out, opening it to reveal a collection of tiny metallic silver loops in hand-labeled protective cases. Wes and Eric watched as she opened one and slid it into the ship's reader. 

They all bent to peer into the small display screen as Jen clicked through several pages of information. "Historical documents and news stories," Jen murmured. "It's all here, everything about the alternate reality. My reality. Everything that's wrong with it, and a summary of what led up to it." She looked up at them, feeling tears in her eyes again. "Thanks to Alex." 

Quickly she used the ship's scanner again, with no results, and showed them how to lock the flyers to their morphers, so that they could be summoned remotely. Then she led them back outside. 

Wes expanded his new flyer as soon as they were out. "This is cool!" he exclaimed. "It's both a flyer and a 'cycle. The Eagle doesn't do _that_, Eric." 

"Yeah, yeah. Keep your flyer, I'll stick with the Eagle." 

"Take it anyway," Jen said. "Where can we go that's safe?" 

"Guardian headquarters," Wes said, moving closer and taking her hand. "You'll be safe there." 

"It's not me I'm worried about. They're trying to kill you. Both of you, and your father, Wes. That's what this is all about." 

She saw Wes and Eric trade another glance. 

"My dad was kidnapped last night. By Conwing," Wes said grimly. 

"Kidnapped? No..." Suddenly she understood why both of them looked so exhausted and troubled. 

"Who is it we're up against?" Eric asked. "Is it just Conwing and whoever is with him?" 

"No. There's more. A lot more." 

"All right. Let's get back to HQ," Wes said. "Then you can tell us all about it." 

* * *

Wes glanced at her as they walked into his office at Bio-Lab. Jen still looked anxious, and heartbreakingly sad. He led her to a chair and watched her sit before taking his own place behind his desk. Eric, as usual when he was nervous, paced. 

"All right. Tell us," Eric demanded abruptly. 

"Give her time. You can see she's upset." 

"I have a feeling we don't have time. Not if we're going to get your father back, and save our own necks." 

She looked at Eric. "You're right. Conwing must be working for Klezmi now... They're trying to change history by killing both of you, and Mr. Collins." 

"You think they're going to kill Dad?" Wes asked, his face alarmed. 

"Not before they get us," Eric said. "Your father gives them a hold on us. They already used him to make you walk into a trap. They won't hurt him while we're still alive." 

"I hope you're right." Wes turned back to Jen. "Who's Klezmi?" 

"He's..." She sighed. "It's a long story." With another deep breath, she started to talk. 

* * *

It took half an hour. Wes and Eric listened quietly most of the time, interrupting occasionally with questions. Wes held in the increasing horror he felt, seeing it reflected in Eric's eyes, as Jen told them what had happened to his former teammates in a wavering voice. When it was all said, Jen was sagging with exhaustion and grief, her eyes filled with tears again. They all sat silently for a few moments. 

"I can't believe it," Wes said softly. "A future like that... we have to stop it." 

"And the way to stop it is to stay alive. And to get your father back in one piece," Eric said grimly. 

"Yes. The three of you seem to be the key," Jen said. She turned to Wes. "I'm sorry about your father." 

"Thanks." He gave her an unhappy smile. Then he looked up, his face hopeful. "Wait. You just prevented them from killing us. Won't the future change back now?" 

"I don't think so," Jen answered. "Conwing and his friend will just try again. Things won't change until they're no longer a threat. And there's still Klezmi and Silva. If Conwing fails, they may send someone else, or come back themselves. We have to stop them, too." 

"Maybe we can use that scanner of yours to find where they're holding Mr. Collins," Eric said. 

"Maybe. But they've probably shielded it by now, since they know I'm here. I looked when we were in the ship, but I didn't pick up anything." 

"Damn." He straightened. "First of all, we have to decide where you can spend the night." 

"She can stay at the house," Wes said. 

"No, she can't. She's a target now, as much as we are, and that'll be the first place they'll look for her. You shouldn't stay there either, and I think you should get your staff out of there, too." 

"You're right," Wes said with a sigh. "And you shouldn't stay in your house either." 

"Yeah. We can all stay here, in the Guardians' barracks. They'll think of looking here, but it's well protected, and we'll be together." 

"Jen?" Wes asked. 

"I guess you're right. It's probably as safe here as anywhere." 

Eric spoke up again. "I don't get why Conwing would work for someone like Klezmi. From what you said, he's anti-mutant. Conwing seemed to really believe in Ransik's cause, helping mutants." 

"You're right. He believed in what Ransik was trying to do. I can't explain it. Maybe he doesn't know what Klezmi is really after." 

"Well," Eric said. "I'll make arrangements, and go by home to pack and pick up my birds. And I'll check on whether anything's turned up about your father, Wes. I'm sure you two have a lot to talk about." 

Wes smiled at him. "Thanks. Just let me know if you need me for anything." 

"I will." With a glance at both of them, he left. 

"Excuse me a minute," Wes said. He called his house, and spent a few minutes arranging with Philips for the household staff to stay at a hotel. After hanging up he looked at Jen again. 

She was staring at the floor, her expression tense. With time for a good look, he saw that she was thinner, with unfamiliar lines of stress in her face. Her eyes were puffy and reddened, and she was mechanically twisting her hands together. 

"Jen." 

She looked up. "I still can't believe they're all gone." 

He got up and came from behind the desk to sit next to her, in the chair Eric had vacated, and took one of her hands. "I can't believe it either. It must have been terrible." 

"It was." 

"But if we can stop Klezmi and Conwing -- the future will change, won't it? They'll be alive again?" 

"I hope so." She paused before going on. "Trip said he had memories of a Time Force a thousand times better than the one we worked for." 

"That's the Time Force I saw. Jen... you don't remember being here a few weeks ago?" 

"Not really. I've dreamed about it. I can feel the memories, but I can't -- _touch_ them. It's sort of like when you wake up and you know you dreamed, but the dream fades and you can't hold on to it." 

"What about when you were all here, a year ago?" 

"I remember that. I think it was the same in both timelines. But my memories of my life -- my past, before we met, and after I went home -- those are different." They looked at each other for a few seconds. "In a way, I'm not the same Jen who was here before," she said softly. 

His eyes fell. "You seem the same." 

"But you sense a difference. I can tell." 

"I don't know." He looked up at her again. "Maybe it's just what you've been through. I mean -- you're the same person, aren't you? Even if your memories are a little different?" 

She smiled softly. "How do you define a person? The way I am comes out of the experiences I've had. I'm sure I am different." 

He smiled back. "But you are the same, the same spirit. I can feel it." 

"Maybe you're right. It seems like people stay basically the same, no matter which reality they're in... the same _person_, underneath... and I do have_ some_ memories of the original timeline." 

"Jen…" He hesitated. "A few weeks ago, when I went to the future, to your time, you didn't want to see me at first." 

"Why?" 

"You said you had accepted the way things were. You didn't want to start anything again." 

"I guess I understand that. But I changed my mind, didn't I? I remember us being together, in the dream." 

"Yes." He was silent, staring at their clasped hands, before he went on. "How do you feel about it now?" 

She sighed. "Wes, right now I'm so scared, and tired, and so sick about what happened…" Her voice shook again. 

"I understand. You shouldn't think about it now." 

"I still love you, Wes, if that's what you're asking." 

He looked up at her face again. "I love you too. Never stopped." 

"In all this time?" 

"Yes." 

She looked into his face and smiled again, faintly. "We'll just have to say goodbye again." 

"I know." 

"It doesn't matter. I want to be with you, for the time we have. How do you feel about it?" 

He leaned forward. "I'll show you." He kissed her gently, feeling her respond. His hand rose to touch her cheek. As they moved apart she smiled. 

"I hate to be practical, but I need a shower. I've been either locked up or on the run for two days." 

"I hadn't noticed." 

"Liar." She became serious again as she looked at him. "Wes..." 

"Yes?" 

"We'll find your father. You'll see." 

He smiled again. "With you here, we can do anything." 

* * *

"Who was that? If anyone came from our time, they should have been on our side!" 

Conwing gave his partner only a glance before turning back to their chrono-communicator console. "There's too much disruption. I can't get through. Whoever it was, their interference has changed the course of events again." 

"What does that mean?" 

"It means we have to continue. Eliminate our targets. Complete our mission, without help from our own time, or the original reality may be re-established." 

"We could have completed our mission today. Why did you retreat so quickly?" 

Conwing shot him another glance, angry this time. "Things were not going according to plan." 

"We could have beaten them." 

"Perhaps. Perhaps not. I couldn't take the chance of losing." 

"And now? What do we do?" 

"We find out who that was. Find another opportunity. Destroy Eric Myers and Wes Collins at the same time, quickly, without allowing them to summon help." He stared grimly at the blank communicator console. He believed in planning, in preparation. Another person helping their enemies had come as an unpleasant surprise. He didn't like it. And yet -- a part of him welcomed the challenge, the opportunity to prolong the game... The chance to confront Eric Myers face-to-face, and watch him die. 

"We'll get them next time..." he murmured. 

* * *

"May I?" 

Gaby looked up. She had been so preoccupied with her own unhappy thoughts that she hadn't even seen him approaching. But now there he was, the cause of a good part of her current gloom, standing at her table in the Bio-Lab cafeteria where she had gone for a fast, late dinner. His face was cool, but she knew him well enough to see the uncertainty underneath. 

"Sure. Sit down." She gave him a quick and slightly nervous smile. 

Eric sat, casting a look at another table. Wes and a young woman were sitting there, their heads close together, largely ignoring their meal. 

"Who's that?" she asked. 

"That's Jen, Wes's girlfriend. Here from the future." 

"What's she doing here?" 

"Long story." 

Gaby frowned, but was unwilling to press. "She's pretty." 

"Yeah." Eric turned back. "I wasn't sure you'd want to even talk to me." 

"Obviously I do." When he was silent, she looked at the other table again. "All that time apart, and they still love each other." 

Eric shot another look at them. "Doesn't make sense, does it?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean I hate seeing Wes make himself miserable for a woman he can't have." 

"You're right, I guess." Gaby smiled. "But still -- there's something -- beautiful about it." As she watched, she saw Wes and Jen get up and start for the door, hand in hand. 

Eric glanced at them again, then back at her. "I thought you were more practical than that." 

She gazed at him with a slight smile. "I thought so too. But I guess not." She sighed inwardly. "Is she here because of Mr. Collins?" 

"Yeah. Someone from the future has him. She came to help us." 

She watched his tired, tense face for a moment. "How's it going? Any progress?" 

"No. No reports, nothing from the police, not even any rumors. I guess it makes sense; Conwing -- the mutant who kidnapped him -- wouldn't have any contact with anyone in this time." 

She frowned, wondering how anyone could expect to find Mr. Collins under those conditions, but not wanting to say it. "I wish there was something I could do." 

He smiled fleetingly. "You're still talking to me. That's something." 

She shrugged. "I guess." 

Looking up, he went on. "About last night..." 

"We don't have to talk about it now. You've got plenty on your mind." 

He glanced up at her face. "I want to." 

"Okay." She waited. "What did you want to say about it?" 

He sighed a little. "I'm sorry for the way things turned out. I guess I'm just not ready for this. Maybe we should cool things off for now. See what happens." 

Gaby looked down, trying to hide the unexpectedly sharp stab of pain and disappointment she felt. "If that's what you want," she murmured. 

"I hope we'll still be friends." 

"Right." 

"And... I want you to know, when I said Angela was part of the problem, I didn't mean I'm still thinking about her." 

"Oh." 

"I'm sorry." 

"So am I." When Eric was silent, she tried to think of something to say. "You look tired." 

He glanced up again. "Yeah. Didn't get much sleep last night." 

"You're really worried about Mr. Collins, aren't you?" 

He turned his eyes back down to the table. "He's been good to me. Gave me this job. He's..." His voice almost choked. "He's treated me like a son." 

"I know. I hope you find him," she said, folding her hands in her lap and resisting the impulse to reach out to him. "He seems like a nice man, from what I've seen of him. Wes must be really upset." 

"Yeah. They're pretty close." He turned his attention back to his dinner for a few moments, then looked up at her again. "And Conwing -- he's the worst of the mutants we fought a year ago. When I think of him..." 

His cell phone rang, interrupting him. With an impatient sigh he answered it. She waited, starting to pick at her food again as he talked. After a brief exchange he hung up. 

"Sorry. Something's come up in a case I'm working on." 

"Anything to do with Mr. Collins?" 

"No. This is just ordinary arson." He smiled briefly, the fatigue and anxiety showing through. "The rest of the world doesn't stop. I have to go." 

* * *


	8. Kane

Wes, Eric, Jen, Alex, Lucas, Trip, Katie, Mr. Collins, Dr. Zaskin, Miller, Logan, Conwing, Steelix, Philips, Silver Hills and Bio-Lab belong to Disney/Saban. I am using them without permission, but I am not and do not expect to make money from this.  
Gaby, Gunn, Kane, Klezmi, and Silva are mine. 

Rated PG-13 : sexuality; harsh language, strong violence. 

* * *

* * *

Kane

* * *

__

There was shouting. People running. Jen felt sharp fear prod her to run faster, down endless corridors. She saw crowds of people in Time Force uniforms, gathered in the hallways, staring with frightened faces. Another, vaguely familiar face looked at her. 

"Hurry! Stop them before it's too late! 

She ran again, other people at her side, all of them afraid. Alex. Trip, Katie, Lucas. Together they dashed through a small park, then pounded into a timeship hangar, up to a waiting ship, through the door, and inside. They threw themselves into their seats, Jen taking the weapons control position in the back, separated from the others. Lucas looked back at them from the pilot's seat. 

"Ready? Here we go!" 

A roar. Flame, heat, something slamming into her. Pain. She screamed, endlessly, hearing their screams blend with hers... 

"NOOooo!" 

"Jen! Wake up!" 

She gasped, bolting up, instinctively striking out at the hands grasping her shoulders. Then she stopped, realizing where she was and who she was with. 

"Wes! Oh, Wes, I'm sorry." 

"It's okay. You didn't hurt me." 

He wrapped an arm around her. She leaned against him, still trembling, heart pounding, letting the solidity of his body soothe her. After a moment he reached to pull up the sheets she had kicked away. 

"What happened? Another dream?" 

"Not the same one... I've never had this one before." Her voice was shaking. 

"What was it?" 

"I was in Time Force headquarters... Something was wrong, people were running and shouting, and I was running, with Alex and Lucas and Trip and Katie... We got in a ship and started to take off. Then something happened... everything just... exploded." 

He rubbed her shoulders. "You had a nightmare. Not too surprising, after what you've been through." 

"I don't know. This seemed so real... like the other dreams." But it was already fading, the way dreams so often did. She shook her head, feeling calm seep back into her. 

"Think you can get back to sleep?" 

She lay down again, hoping exhaustion would overcome the lingering fear from the dream. "I think so." 

He leaned over to kiss her gently. She put up an arm to pull him down, and turned the kiss into a passionate one, grateful for the weight and warmth of his body. She needed the comfort of closeness, of love. Sleep would have to wait a little while longer. 

* * *

Eric stopped to yawn outside Gunn's office. It was early, and he was tired after two nights of little sleep. Resolving to get another cup of coffee as soon as he was done here, he knocked on the door. 

Gunn's voice said, "Come in." He swung the door open, and stopped, just for a moment, as he saw William Kane sitting in Bio-Lab's internal security chief's office. Trying to ignore the uneasiness and instant dislike he felt every time he saw the new Administrative and Services Director, he walked in. 

"You wanted to see me?" 

"Yes," Gunn answered. "I heard you encountered the kidnappers, and got some help from -- one of your former allies. I'd like some details." 

"I understand." He glanced at Kane, who was staring at him with those intense black eyes, startling against fair skin and blond hair. "I think we should discuss it in private." 

"Mr. Kane would like a report too." Gunn also glanced at Kane, his expression not entirely friendly. 

"Excuse me, sir, but I'm sure you wouldn't be interested." 

"I'm interested in whatever affects this company," Kane said. 

"This is Guardian business. Confidential." 

Kane smiled, a smile that made Eric even more uneasy. "Very good," he said softly, Eric hearing a hint of mockery in his voice. "You're a good soldier, you like to keep secrets. But Mr. Collins' kidnapping is company business, as well as... a private tragedy." 

"This is an ongoing investigation. I don't think it's appropriate." Eric returned his stare, seeing contempt and something deeper in the other man's eyes. 

"Eric, please," Gunn said. "Whatever your personal feelings, Mr. Kane is a board member. He's our superior. Just… report." 

"All right." Eric straightened, and gave Kane a glance filled with as much anger as he dared to put in it. "Yes, _sir_. Wes -- Wesley Collins -- received a ransom note from one of the kidnappers. He went to meet him. The kidnappers attacked him from the air, with flyers. There were two of them. I had become concerned when I couldn't contact Wes. My morpher located him. I joined the battle. A few minutes later, Jen -- one of the other Rangers from a year ago -- showed up. She helped me drive them off." 

"Three against two. Why didn't you capture them?" Kane's voice seemed to hold that barely mocking tone again. 

"Sir, only two of us had flyers. We saw Wes on the ground and thought he was injured. While we were helping him they disappeared." 

"Too bad. You lost the opportunity to save Mr. Collins." There was a glint of scorn in his eyes. 

Eric shot him another angry look. "Yes, _sir_." 

"Why did this… Jen show up now?" 

"She... heard we were having trouble." 

"What do you think these mutants are after?" 

Eric hesitated but saw no rational reason not to answer. "They've been sent to kill Mr. Collins, Wes, and me." 

Kane's face was cold with barely veiled disbelief. "Who would want to send a couple of mutants to kill _you_?" 

Eric returned the frigid look. "Obviously _someone_ did." 

"And where is Jen now?" 

Reluctant, Eric glanced at Gunn again. He nodded. And Kane could easily find out from any of the Guardians. "She's in the Guardians' barracks, sir." 

"Really? Why?" 

"For her protection. Sir. We're all staying there." 

"You wouldn't think a Ranger needs protection." 

"No one's safe from these mutants. They're very powerful." 

"More powerful than a Ranger?" 

"If they get the drop on us, yes." 

"Hmm." Kane smiled again. "Thank you, Myers. That's enough." 

"Very well, sir. May I go?" 

"Don't bother. I'm leaving." Kane stood to go, and to Eric's fury patted him familiarly on the shoulder on his way out, his hand squeezing just a touch too tightly for comfort. Eric was silent for a moment, Gunn watching as he struggled to control his temper. 

"Eric, you should try to be… more respectful." 

"Respectful? To that bastard?" 

"He's your superior. You won't do yourself any good by insulting him." 

"You heard the way he talked to me. He deliberately provoked me." 

"Did he? You were deliberately rude." 

Eric paced, too agitated to stand still. "I don't like him, or trust him." 

"You don't like a lot of people." Gunn's voice was sharp. "To tell the truth, I don't like him either. But our opinions aren't important now. We still have to work with him. I strongly suggest you try to get along with him." 

Eric shot him a look only slightly less angry than the one he had used on Kane. "I'll consider it. Are we done here?" 

Gunn sighed. "I guess we are." 

Eric about-faced and marched to the door, yanking it open and stepping out into the hall, almost colliding with Gaby. She gave him a startled look and a quick smile. He turned to head for his office. 

"Eric!" She hurried to catch up. Eric gave her another glance, then walked on as she joined him. 

"What is it?" he asked, still too angry to be civil. 

"I was just wondering if there's any news." 

"No." 

"What's wrong?" 

"It's nothing." He didn't look at her. 

"Eric..." There was annoyance in her voice. 

"That bastard." 

"Who?" 

"Who else? Kane." 

"Why? What did he do?" 

"He demanded a full report, as if he really cares about finding Mr. Collins. I'm just another flunky to him. He enjoyed treating me like dirt." 

"Are you sure he was really..." 

"Yes, goddamn it!" He glared at her. "You think I'm imagining it? I'm just being paranoid again?" 

"I didn't say that." 

"Maybe I wasn't exactly polite. But the tone of his voice, and the way he looked at me -- he's got something against me. And it's not my imagination. I'm not _that_ crazy." He shot another glare at her. 

"I know you're not crazy." She paused for a moment before going on. "It sounds like he's an authoritarian jerk. Just like a lot of people who have a little power and want to make sure everybody knows it. He probably just doesn't like your... attitude." 

He stopped and faced her at his office door, his body still rigid with anger. "What's wrong with my attitude?" 

"Well... sometimes you could be a little more -- diplomatic." When he started to respond angrily she went on quickly, "I know, you don't think he deserves it, and maybe he doesn't. But sometimes you just have to put up with that kind of thing." 

"Jesus. This is one of the reasons I stayed in the Guardians, why I didn't want to be a businessman. Thought if I was good at my job I wouldn't have to suck up to anyone." 

She frowned. "There _is_ no job where you don't have to suck up to _someone_." 

"Maybe. I don't have to like it." 

"You should stop feeling sorry for yourself and be glad Mr. Collins is such a good boss." 

He gave her a quick, hard look, tinged with both resentment and pain, and turned away. "Yeah." 

There was guilt in her face as she said, "I'm sorry. Shouldn't have said that. Is there anything I can do?" 

"No." He looked down at her for a moment longer, coldly, but feeling a stab of regret. Then he said only, "See ya," and stepped into his office, closing his door firmly behind him. 

* * *

"Yes?" 

Wes had had lunch with Jen and Eric hours ago, a quiet and depressing meal. Jen had been almost silent, undoubtedly still grieving the deaths of her teammates. Eric hadn't been much better, his mind obviously on something else. Wes had sunk almost completely into depression, kept going only by the obligation he had felt to cheer up the others. Unfortunately they had responded only with blank stares. 

Now he answered the knock on his door, half-hoping for news, a clue, a rumor, anything to relieve the strain of waiting for something to happen, and imagining what his father might be going through. It had been a long day, filled with phone calls, leads that went nowhere, waiting, and worry. He was disappointed to see William Kane in his doorway. 

"Hello, Wes. May I call you Wes?" 

"Sure. Why not?" Wes smiled, reluctantly. For a moment he could see why Eric had taken an instant dislike to this man. But then he changed his mind as Kane smiled warmly. 

Kane came in and took a chair in front of Wes's desk. "I think we need to talk. While I understand your main concern right now is finding your father, we also need to realize that the company business goes on. Decisions have to be made." 

"I know. But it's only been two days. We don't need to do anything right away." 

"This situation may go on for quite a while. I'd like to offer again to help in any way I can. Take the load off you." 

"We'll find my father soon," Wes said with a twinge of annoyance. 

"It's only good business to plan for any possibility." 

"Including the possibility we won't find him?" Wes looked up, seeing Kane watching him intently. "I'm worried about my father. I really don't want to think about that now." 

Kane smiled again, his face warm and sympathetic. "Of course you don't. As a Guardian, and a Ranger, you're busy with trying to find him. I'm sure you don't want to be worrying about the day-to-day running of the company, too." 

"Right now, I'm not busy with anything. We've got no leads, nothing we can do." 

"I'm sorry to hear that. I thought you'd be glad of the chance to have me help. As you said, you're worried about your father. You don't need additional stress. And from what I hear, you never cared much for corporate business." 

"Well... that doesn't mean I'm not ready to make decisions." 

Kane's voice was understanding. "Right now we have a situation. The proposed merger with Geneco. It would take you a lot of time and effort to understand all of the details. Since you've never had much interest in the business side -- I'm sure you don't want to be bothered with it now." 

Wes stared at him. Unfortunately Kane was right; he knew about the merger plans but hadn't even listened to the discussions his father had made him sit in on. He would have to do some studying if he was going to make any kind of intelligent decision. "I can do it if I have to," he replied. 

"I didn't mean it as a criticism. But I hope if you decide you don't have the time or attention to devote to it, you'll let me help." 

"Well -- thanks. I'll let you know." Wes stood up. "If you'll excuse me, it's getting late, and I have an appointment. I was just about to leave." 

"Certainly. I have other things to do too." With a last sympathetic look, Kane got up and walked to the door. He turned back for a moment. "Remember -- we both want what's best for this company." 

* * *

It was the end of the day, and Eric was also preparing to leave his office and return to the small room he was using in the Silver Guardians' barracks. He shuffled the last piece of paper and resolved to get to bed as soon as possible, hoping he was tired enough to sleep through the night. The day had been long and disappointing, and he felt only discouragement and depression. 

As soon as he stood up and started for the door, he knew he had another trial to get through. William Kane was standing in his doorway, staring at him, face cold and eyes holding a spark of what Eric could only interpret as disdain, or dislike, or something stronger. 

"What do you want?" Belatedly he added, "Sir." 

"I thought we should have a little private talk, Eric. You don't mind if I call you Eric, do you?" 

"Actually, I do mind, sir." Eric indulged in a quick fantasy of driving a fist into that smug face. 

"Too bad." Kane stepped a little closer. "But it doesn't matter whether you mind, does it, _Eric_?" 

Eric glared at him. "I suppose it doesn't, sir. Is that what you wanted to tell me?" 

"I think we've gotten off on the wrong foot. Wanted to clear things up between us. Make sure we understand each other." He smiled, an expression that only made Eric more uncomfortable. 

"Go on. Sir." 

Kane moved closer still, as Eric resisted the impulse to step back, and spoke in a low and intense voice. "I give the orders here. You take them. Without question, in the future. I'm a senior executive. You're nothing but a rent-a-cop." His eyes fell to Eric's left wrist. "Without that morpher, you'd be nothing at all." 

Eric returned his gaze steadily, not answering. 

"Do you understand?" Kane asked, very softly. 

"Perfectly." 

Kane stepped back, smiling again. "You forgot the 'sir'. But I'll let it go, this time." He turned and walked out. 

Eric watched him go, feeling as if he had just been through another major battle. And the fight wasn't over, as he struggled to control his own fury, and the uneasy current of fear beneath it. 

* * *

"That looks nice," Wes said. 

Jen looked over at his face and smiled. He was so obviously impatient for her to make up her mind, so they could get out of the department store where he had brought her shopping after dinner. To tell the truth, she was tired and wanted to get back to Bio-Lab too, but she also wanted to get something decent to wear. 

"It _is_ nice. Let's get this." Wes smiled as she spoke, with a definite look of relief. "Sorry, but we're not done yet. I still have to get underwear and shoes." She smiled at his disappointed expression. 

"Okay," he sighed. "Let's go." 

"Thanks for doing this." 

"No problem." He grinned suddenly. "You can't run around naked. Although _I _wouldn't mind." 

"I bet you wouldn't." 

Half an hour later they were on their way, shopping completed, driving through downtown. Jen sat quietly, looking out at the streets, until she saw a familiar sight. 

"Wes, wait! Stop for a minute." 

"What is it?" He looked around in alarm as he pulled over. 

"Sorry. It's just... I'd like to take a look at it." 

She opened the door and climbed out to stand on the sidewalk. Wes walked around the car to join her. It was night, and a light drizzle was falling. Jen shivered slightly and moved closer to him, as Wes put an arm around her. Together they looked across the street, at the ruins of the old clock tower which had been their home for almost a year. The site had been cleaned up, but the foundations of the building remained. 

"Dad's having it rebuilt," he said softly. When Jen glanced up at him, his face was sorrowful. She was sure he was thinking of his father, wondering if he should have used the past tense. 

"Wes..." 

"I'm okay." He smiled at her. "Feels strange to see the old place again, doesn't it? I haven't been by here for months." 

"We had a lot of good times there." She let herself sift through the memories. The day Wes had brought them here for the first time, the disappointment they had all felt, walking into that dusty, dirty room. The sense of accomplishment when they had succeeded in cleaning it up, finding furniture, making it a home. The day Wes had moved in, after a final argument with his father. The meals they had shared, the work they had done together, the times they had had fun. Lucas, Trip, Katie... 

Tears had filled her eyes again. Impatiently she brushed them away. She was tired of crying. They would fix everything. They would get Mr. Collins back, defeat Conwing and Klezmi, bring back a reality in which Alex, Lucas, Trip, and Katie were alive. They had to. Uneasily she remembered the dream, the one that ended with flame, pain, and darkness, then pushed the thought away. 

* * *


	9. Monster

Wes, Eric, Jen, Alex, Lucas, Trip, Katie, Mr. Collins, Dr. Zaskin, Miller, Logan, Conwing, Steelix, Philips, Silver Hills and Bio-Lab belong to Disney/Saban. I am using them without permission, but I am not and do not expect to make money from this.  
Gaby, Gunn, Kane, Klezmi, and Silva are mine. 

Rated PG-13 : sexuality; harsh language, strong violence. 

* * *

* * *

Monster

* * *

Eric grabbed his phone after the first ring and growled, "Hello." 

_"Mr. Myers?"_ The voice on the other end was unfamiliar, and cool. 

"Yes." 

_"Mr. Myers, this is Mr. Morgan's secretary. From Morgan's Hideaway?" _

"Right. The arson case." 

_"Yes. Mr. Morgan asked me to set up an appointment with you, to discuss the case. He thinks he may have some new information for you."_

"What kind of information?" 

_"He didn't tell me. I'm sure he'd rather discuss it directly with you."_

"All right. When and where?" 

_"How about two o'clock? At the restaurant?"_

Eric glanced at his watch. "An hour from now. Fine." 

_"Good. He'll be there."_

He put the phone down and turned to his computer to log in the call. Morgan's restaurant had been burned to the ground, and several fire fighters had been injured. Eric was anxious to find the arsonist. After completing the entry he got up. The site was outside the city, hidden in the woods, in a spot that had been beautiful before the fire. He would have just enough time to get there. 

* * *

Wes frowned at the schedule displayed on his monitor. He'd have to hurry if he didn't want to be late. It was a fifteen minute trip out to the meeting place, an unused Bio-Lab storage building on the outskirts of town, unused since one of Ransik's attacks had almost demolished it. Now they were thinking of pulling it down and rebuilding, and in his father's absence, Wes had to make the decision. 

He spent another minute staring blankly at the screen. All he really wanted to do was to concentrate on the search… But the fact that his father was gone had put more responsibilities on Wes's shoulders. He would have liked to ignore everything else, would have liked to take Kane up on his offer to handle everything, but somehow that would have been letting his father down. At the moment the best thing he could think of to help his father was to take care of the company he loved so much. 

* * *

_Running -- they were running through the corridors, people looking at them, eyes wide with fear -- "Hurry! Stop them before it's too late!" -- into the hangar, big, dark, echoes seeming to vibrate through the air, telling her to turn back -- they dashed toward the ship, part of her already screaming -- inside, into the seat in the back, fastening the straps, waiting for takeoff -- "Ready? Here we go!" -- flame, pain, screams she only half recognized as her own -- _

Jen gasped deeply, her arms striking out involuntarily. She froze for a moment, panting, curled up, gradually feeling the terror of the dream fade away. Looking around, she saw the lights and the television on. She was lying on the bed, fully dressed. Memory seeped back, she had been watching television, had lain down and closed her tired eyes, and must have fallen asleep. 

Fear was still coiling inside her. She got up, stiffly, stretched, and walked into the bathroom. A pale face with staring eyes, a tense and fearful expression, and a mop of scraggly brown hair greeted her in the mirror. Enough to terrify anyone. 

She washed her face, wandered back out to the room, stared at the television, and finally turned it off. The dream still haunted her. The images had seemed so vivid. Uneasily she remembered that her last set of dreams had turned out to be real. If this was also real -- what did it mean? 

Restless, she paced for a few seconds, then returned to the bathroom to comb her hair and straighten her clothing. She had to do something, anything to get out of this tiny room. She remembered the way to Steve Miller's office. He would know where Wes was. 

* * *

Eric parked his Guardian SUV in the restaurant's empty parking lot and got out. He walked closer to the burned-out building. He had never been there before the fire, but he could imagine it the way it had been, a graceful old wooden building, fitting naturally into the space in the forest it had occupied. Now it was a pile of burnt wood, brick, and ashes. He made a face at the smell, still strong a week later, and circled to get upwind. 

For a moment he relaxed, looking away from the ruins into the woods, quiet and peaceful, cool in this spring afternoon. Sun slanted through the branches, reaching the ground in a pattern of shifting light and dark. He saw movement in the trees, and assumed for a moment that it was the shadows. 

"Beautiful, isn't it?" 

The voice startled him. Conwing seemed to materialize from between the tree trunks, and Eric realized he had been standing there all along, so still he had been almost invisible. He stepped slowly forward, white-skinned, tall and powerful, his head bald, his hands large and long-fingered, his black eyes cold with hate. Eric remembered how strong those hands were, and how those eyes had burned with the desire to kill him. 

Eric took a step forward and stopped. He saw the blaster in Conwing's hand, already aimed at him. He wouldn't even have the chance to morph. "Where's Mr. Morgan? Did he really call me?" he asked. "Or was the whole thing a trap?" 

"The phone call was a fake." Conwing smiled. "I'm good at voices. As you know. Morgan knows nothing about this. I don't particularly like to involve innocent people." 

Eric sneered. "You didn't used to be so particular." 

"Perhaps I've learned something in the last year. Ransik's crusade killed many people whose only crime was being human. It would have been worth it if we had accomplished our purpose. But it was all for nothing." His tone was surprisingly bitter. 

"So why are you going to kill me?" 

Conwing smiled again. "I have a purpose in killing you, and the Red Ranger." 

"And Mr. Collins?" 

"Him too. You are all… necessary casualties." 

Eric stared into his face. "Then why are we talking? What are you waiting for?" 

"Aren't you afraid?" Conwing asked softly. 

Eric was proud of the way his voice only shook slightly. "You want me to be afraid, don't you? You want me to beg for my life." 

Conwing's white face was smiling gently. "Yes. You're the only human who ever defeated me. But you were too soft-hearted to kill me. Instead you humiliated me by showing mercy." He took another step forward. 

Eric stiffened, eyes widening. "I don't want to die," he heard himself say, very quietly. "Not without a chance to fight back." 

The mutant took another step, raised his blaster, and hesitated. "Strange. I've waited so long for this. And now I almost regret that it will all be... over," he said. 

"Then don't do it. You're on the wrong side now, too. Klezmi isn't helping the mutants of your time. He's working against them." 

Conwing smiled scornfully. "That's ridiculous. You'd say anything to save your own life." 

"Maybe I would. But I'm not lying. Jen came here from the future you created, by killing us. Time Force is stronger than ever, in that world. Mutants are kept in camps, kept down, discriminated against. You're not helping your people by doing this, you're hurting them." 

"Impossible. Klezmi told us our people would triumph over the humans if we destroy you." 

"Klezmi's the one running Time Force in the future!" Eric cried. "He's using a war against the mutants as a way to get more power. And you're helping him do it!" 

"Why would he betray his own people?" 

Eric stared at him, too surprised to answer for a moment. "You mean... Klezmi's a mutant?" 

"Of course. Do you think I'd work for a human? Now... I've wasted enough time on you." Conwing raised the blaster again, and again seemed to hesitate. 

_No._ Eric tensed. He refused to accept it, refused to die like this without a fight. Fear stabbed through him, not so much of dying itself as of losing all the things he had struggled for, all the things he finally had won. His house, his job, a future. But more important, the friends he had made, the people who showed signs of caring about him. Wes and Alan Collins, who had become like family. Maybe even a chance for love, and a family of his own, someday. 

There was nothing to lose. In desperation and defiance, Eric threw himself to the ground, rolling as he snapped his arm up and shouted into his morpher. The flash of transformation and Conwing's blast struck him at the same time. He screamed in shock and pain as they combined in a burst of radiant energy, burning through him, then fading and leaving him gasping on the ground, unable to move. 

He was still unmorphed, helpless, lying on his back, looking up. Conwing appeared above him, blaster in hand. He stared down, his face cold. 

* * *

"We'll have to tear all of this out. Right down to the foundations. A shame, but the building's not safe like this." 

Wes listened silently as they walked around the old storage depot. It had been only half constructed when it had been damaged by Ransik and Frax's doomsday machine. It still showed the marks of destruction from over a year ago, several of the walls scorched and crumbling in places. It was too unstable to repair. Now it would never be completed. 

Strangely, the thought of the final destruction of this building made him sad. It was just one more loss, insignificant compared to the others. His father might be gone forever. He would almost certainly lose Jen again. The depression which had been lurking over him settled in firmly. 

"I'll need official permission to start." 

Wes glanced at the Bio-Lab engineer who had given him this tour. He knew there was no real question of what to do. "All right. Just send me the forms. I'll take care of it." 

"Great. I'd better head back. You coming?" 

"I'm going to hang out for a few minutes. Thanks." 

She shrugged with a smile and headed back to her car, undoubtedly wondering why anyone would want to 'hang out' around a broken down old building. 

Wes turned back to look at it again. He was in front of a warehouse built into the first floor, parts of the walls gone, collapsed in the attack. He stared at it, memory suddenly overcoming him. This was the building where Eric had hidden with the Quantum morpher, when he had stolen it from Brickneck, and from the Rangers. Inside this warehouse, Wes had confronted him, and they had fought for their lives together against a mob of Ransik's robots. 

He moved closer, and walked through the doorway, into the large, darkened room. It was even dustier and dirtier than he remembered, the floor now covered with soot, the air still carrying the faint smell of smoke. 

"Why so gloomy, Ranger?" 

The voice startled him. It was familiar. He whirled, seeing a form in the doorway. Gray skin, silvery scales. 

"Steelix?" Wes gasped in surprise. He and Jen had defeated and captured Steelix almost two years ago, when he was one of Ransik's soldiers. "What are you doing here?" 

"Keeping an appointment with you." 

"You're working with Conwing!" 

"That's right." 

"Where's my father?" 

Steelix smiled, that same vicious smile Wes remembered so well. "What, no words of greeting? No comment on the weather? How rude." 

Wes stepped closer. "Where is he? Is he all right?" 

"Your father is fine. So far." 

"What do you want?" 

Another smile. "What do I want... I want a lot of things. I want to rid the world of you, and your fellow Rangers. Especially the Pink Ranger. Where is she, by the way?" 

He took another angry step forward. "You leave her alone!" 

"You won't be around to stop me." 

Wes calmed himself with an effort. "What do you want? What will it take to get my father back?" 

"I'm afraid the price is very high... We didn't take your father for money. Not even for revenge. The price is your life, and Eric Myers' life." 

"You'll kill him anyway, won't you? You're here to kill all of us. For Klezmi." 

"So you know." Steelix smiled again. "I'll eliminate _you_. Conwing is taking care of your partner as we speak. Then we'll dispose of your father..." 

Wes was standing next to a pile of dust-covered cartons. He dove behind them, raising his arm and pressing a button on his morpher in midair. In a quick blaze of light, he transformed, becoming the Red Ranger even as he hit the floor. Coming back to his feet in a quick roll, he summoned his blaster, seeing a flash and a small explosion as Steelix fired at him, hitting the cartons. 

* * *

Jen recognized the buildings at once. It was here, among the half-constructed walls, that they had fought with Brickneck, another of Ransik's mutants, while Wes had gone inside the warehouse to find Eric. It was here that Eric had first become the Quantum Ranger, and defeated Brickneck for them. 

Leaving her vectorcycle, she began to walk around the site. It had suffered heavy damage from Ransik's later attacks. Miller had told her it was going to be demolished, and that was why Wes was here. She had seen his car, parked by the road a few yards away, but there was no sign of Wes himself. 

Then she heard a noise, coming from inside the warehouse. The unmistakable sound of blaster fire. Quietly she ran toward it, instinctively seeking cover, hugging the wall as she approached the door. A quick glance inside told her the situation. 

A man with gray skin, his head covered in silvery scales and wearing metallic gray body armor, crouched behind a crate just inside the door. She recognized Steelix at once. He was exchanging fire with someone behind a pile of cartons farther inside. She had glimpsed red and knew it must be Wes. Judging from its effects on the cartons, Steelix was using an unusually powerful blaster. Wes was in trouble, and she would have to be careful. 

Edging away from the door, she raised her morpher and tapped it, a flash of brilliance transforming her into the Pink Ranger. She moved back toward the door, easing herself down to crawl the last few feet, summoned her blaster and took careful aim. 

She fired, hitting Steelix in the back. His body jerked, falling backwards, his weapon falling from his hand. As he rolled over and started to stagger to his feet, she fired again, knocking him back against the crate he had been using for cover. He stayed upright, and started to bend for his blaster. Another shot hit him, from inside the warehouse, as Wes ran forward to fire at him. 

Steelix fell to his knees. "Careful, Rangers!" he shouted. "If anything happens to me, your father dies!" Wes stopped and Jen hesitated. Steelix rose to his feet, smiling triumphantly, then reached to his belt, and promptly disappeared in a sparkling flash of light. Wes ran forward as Jen climbed to her feet. 

"Transporters again! It doesn't matter if we beat them, they just get away!" 

"Are you all right?" she asked anxiously. 

"I'm fine. Thanks. That was a powerful blaster he was using, I would have been in trouble without you." He demorphed in another flash of light. "What are you doing here?" he asked. 

She demorphed also. "I… got lonely. Steve Miller told me where you were." 

"Good thing." He turned back to where Steelix had disappeared. "If only we had some way to follow him! Damn!" 

"You're all right. That's what's important." 

He faced her again, looking alarmed. "Steelix said something about Conwing taking care of Eric." He raised his morpher and called Eric's name into it. A minute later he lowered it again. "No answer. We have to find him." 

* * *

It was an hour later by the time they returned to Bio-Lab, found out where Eric had gone from his computer activity log, and traveled to the burned-out restaurant where it said he was. They spotted Eric's Guardian SUV at once. As they passed it, Wes glanced inside. 

"Eric!" 

He was there, slumped against the driver's door. When Wes called him again he stirred and straightened, blinking at them in surprise and confusion, looking dazed and pale. With a deep breath of relief, Wes pulled the door open. Eric started to get out, then sank back on the seat, a hand to his head. 

"Are you all right? What happened?" Wes demanded. 

"It was Conwing. He set me up… got me out here. He was waiting for me." 

"Where is he?" 

"Don't know. He held a blaster on me… I didn't get a chance to morph." Eric rubbed his face and shook his head. "We talked a little. He seemed almost sorry to be doing this. It was weird." 

"So… what happened?" Jen asked. 

"He was going to kill me. I tried morphing anyway, but he shot me at the same time. I remember lying on the ground -- he was looking down at me. Then I must have passed out." Eric looked up at them. "I don't understand why he didn't kill me." 

As Wes and Jen exchanged a look, he went on. "When I woke up he was gone. I came back to the car -- wasn't in any shape to drive so I sat here -- must have fallen asleep, or passed out again." 

"Steelix tried to kill me too, at the same time," Wes said. 

"Steelix? You okay?" 

"Yeah. Jen showed up just in time." 

"So Steelix is Conwing's partner. From what you've told me about him, he's bad news." 

"Yeah. He's almost as tough as Conwing, and just as nasty." 

Eric was quiet for a moment. "I wonder how they got their information. How did they know about my case? And where you would be?" 

"Don't know." 

"I don't understand why Conwing would have left you alive," Jen said slowly. "He's a killer. Has he suddenly developed a conscience?" 

"Don't count on it," Eric muttered. Then he looked into Jen's face. "He told me something. I tried to tell him he's working on the wrong side. That Klezmi's turned Time Force against the mutants of your time. He told me Klezmi himself is a mutant." 

"What?" Jen stared, her brows contracting. 

"How could that be?" Wes asked. 

"Wait," Jen said. "I remember something. Silva -- his partner. She was as strong as Katie. There's no way a human could be that strong. She's got to be a mutant. And if _she_ is…" 

"It makes sense that Klezmi is too," Wes finished. 

"But why would he set up a society where his own people are oppressed?" Eric asked. 

"It gives him power. He can pass for human. So can Silva. They've used mutants as a stepping stone, to get where they want to be." Jen took a breath. "They're the worst kind of traitors. They've climbed to the top on the bodies of their own people." 

"If we could convince Conwing and Steelix we're telling the truth, we can turn them against Klezmi," Wes said. "Maybe they'd let Dad go." 

"Maybe. It's something to try." Jen turned back to Eric. "Maybe Conwing did believe you. _Something_ stopped him from killing you. And I doubt it was the kindness of his heart." 

* * *


	10. Trust

Wes, Eric, Jen, Alex, Lucas, Trip, Katie, Mr. Collins, Dr. Zaskin, Miller, Logan, Conwing, Steelix, Philips, Silver Hills and Bio-Lab belong to Disney/Saban. I am using them without permission, but I am not and do not expect to make money from this.  
Gaby, Gunn, Kane, Klezmi, and Silva are mine. 

Rated PG-13 : sexuality; harsh language, strong violence. 

* * *

* * *

Trust

* * *

"Jen? What time is it?" When she didn't answer Wes turned to pick up his watch from the night table. "It's three a.m. What's wrong?" Jen was sitting next to him in the bed, her arms wrapped around her knees. She was shivering. Wes sat up to look at her face. 

"Sorry I woke you up." 

"It's okay. What happened?" 

"Oh... it's nothing. I had another dream." 

"The same one?" 

"Yes. Time Force headquarters, people running and shouting... us running to a timeship. Then... everything just blows up. And then nothing." 

"Just a bad dream. Don't worry about it." 

"Wes... this time it was more detailed. More real. I saw Captain Logan... I remember him a little, from the first dream, he's not in my reality. He told us to take the timeship. Come back, to this time. Stop it from happening..." 

"Stop Conwing and Steelix, you mean?" 

"I don't know. But we were wondering -- Lucas, Trip, Katie, and me -- why the Time Force in the original timeline didn't prevent Klezmi from changing history. Maybe that's what I'm dreaming about now. We tried to stop it, but something happened." 

"Maybe. It kind of makes sense. But we're going to stop it now." 

"Wes, I think I'm starting to remember things. Trip said it was like a double exposure in his mind -- it kind of feels like that. I remember a little about when we were here a few weeks ago." 

He smiled. "That's good, isn't it? Maybe it means we're getting closer to changing things back." 

"Maybe." 

"Don't worry about it, try to get back to sleep." Wes yawned. 

"You're right. Everything's going to be okay." 

She lay back down with him. He draped an arm over her. Her eyes were still open, staring at the ceiling, when he closed his and sank back into exhausted sleep. 

* * *

Wes woke, blinked in disorientation for a few moments, still confused every morning by the unfamiliar room. Then he remembered, and almost wished he hadn't. His father was still missing. But Jen was here... Turning to her side of the bed, he saw she was gone. A quick look told him she wasn't in the bathroom either. After a fast shower, he set out to find her. 

The first place he looked was the right one. He remembered her fondness for early morning workouts, and headed for the gym. They were in the workout room he and Eric usually used. He stopped at the door and watched. 

Eric and Jen were still warming up, apparently. Eric was looking normal again, they had used Jen's medical unit on him to cure the effects of the blaster shot he had taken. Jen was dressed in the workout clothes Wes had bought her. They circled, sparring lightly, watching each other, trying to feel out an untried opponent. Eric had the familiar, slightly mocking smile on his face that he used to annoy Wes, to throw him off. Jen's face was deadly serious. 

She moved in, pressing an attack. Eric defended himself, blocking most of her blows and striking back, hitting her a couple of times, obviously pulling his punches. She stepped back. 

"Don't hold back, just because I'm a woman. I want a real workout." Her voice was angry. The next moment she was moving back in, hitting hard, and getting through his defenses a couple of times. He deflected a kick and struck back, almost knocking her down. 

"You okay?" he asked. 

"I'm fine. Worry about yourself." She was back on the attack, hitting him again with a hard punch to the belly. 

He fell back. "Maybe _you_ want a real fight, but I don't," he snapped. "That hurt." 

"Can't take it?" She started toward him again. 

"Jen!" Wes called. He ran into the room and stepped between them. "That's enough. What's going on?" 

"I'm trying to get a decent workout!" she exclaimed. "How are we going to beat someone like Klezmi if we don't work at it!" She pushed Wes and stepped past him. 

Eric was already taking his gloves off. "No," he said firmly as she put up her hands again. "We're done. Whatever you need, it isn't a workout." 

"We need to do this! We have to be ready for them!" She plunged forward, taking Eric by surprise, striking him in the chest and then pushing him hard enough to make him stagger. 

"What are you, crazy? I'm not a punching bag, God damn it!" Eric stepped back, his face furious. 

"Oh, damn." She seemed to deflate suddenly, her arms dropping. "I'm sorry." She blinked, obviously fighting tears, and turned away, her head bowed. 

"Jen, it's okay," Wes said. "Isn't it, Eric?" 

"Sure. You're scared, and you don't know what to do, and it makes you angry." They both turned to look at him in surprise. He smiled. "I'm not as insensitive as you think. And I might have felt that way once or twice." 

Jen smiled hesitantly. "Thanks, Eric." 

Wes smiled at him too, and dropped an arm over Jen's shoulders. "Are you okay?" he asked her. "Want to get some breakfast?" 

"No. I just want to go back to the room. I... I guess I'm still tired." 

"Sure. I'll take you back and get changed for work." He glanced back at Eric as they left, seeing concern on his face too. 

* * *

Back in their room, Jen watched Wes as he changed into his Silver Guardian uniform. She smiled as he finished fastening the equipment harness. 

"You look nice in that outfit. Very... manly." 

"Thanks," he said with an answering smile. "How do you like the beret?" 

"I always thought it was very attractive. On Eric." She laughed at the look on his face. 

His expression became more serious. "Speaking of Eric, what was that all about?" 

She sighed. "Just what he said. I'm scared. I guess I wanted to hit back at something. Even a friend." She looked up at him. "You two seem to have gotten close." 

"Like brothers." 

"I'm surprised." 

"Believe me, so am I. Eric takes a little getting used to, but he's a good friend." 

"I'm glad. He's certainly a good Ranger." 

"Yeah. I've got to go. See if anything's come up." His face fell back into the unfamiliar lines of worry it had taken on in the last few days. He sighed. "It's so frustrating, Jen. Not having any way to find him. Not knowing what's happening to him." 

"I wish I could help." 

He put his arms around her, rubbing her back. "I know. But right now there's not much any of us can do, except wait. If we need help, I'll call." 

"Okay." 

"Just get some rest. If you need me, I left my office number on the table. You know the way to the cafeteria?" 

"Yes. But I don't feel like staying in here all day. I think I'll take the vectorcycle and go for a ride, maybe go into town. Do some more shopping." 

"Okay. You have enough money?" 

She smiled. "Plenty. I'm starting to feel like a kept woman." 

"You're worth it." He leaned forward to kiss her. 

"Just call me on the morpher if anything happens." 

"I will." 

She gave him another smile. "Good luck, Wes. I hope something turns up soon." 

* * *

Gaby leaned on her desk, propping her head on her hands. Across from her, Steve Miller grinned. 

"Why did you ask me to do this again?" 

"I told you yesterday. Because I'm curious." 

"All of a sudden, you're curious about Kane." 

She smiled. "That's right." 

"Nothing to do with Eric…" 

"Well…" 

"Maybe it's not a bad idea, anyway." 

"Have you found out anything yet?" 

"Not yet. Give me another day." His expression became serious. "I know how you feel. I wish I could do more to help, too." 

"Yeah. It's frustrating, not being able to do anything." She smiled. "Makes me wish I wasn't just an ordinary mortal." 

"Yeah, I've wished that, too." He grinned again. "I bet half this city has wished they were Power Rangers." 

"I can see it now. I'll be the Aqua Pinstriped Ranger, you can be Purple Day-Glo." 

"I hate purple." 

"Don't be picky, or I'll make you chartreuse." She watched his smile fade after a moment. "It's been four days now. Do you think there's any chance they'll find him?" 

"Mr. Collins? I don't know. I'm more worried about Eric and Wes." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Conwing and Steelix almost killed them yesterday. Again." 

"_What_?" 

"No one told you?" After a look at her face he gave her a quick explanation, ending with, "That's what this is all about. They want Wes and Eric dead." 

Gaby stared at her desktop. "Oh, God... I had no idea," she muttered. 

"I just assumed..." 

She was aware of Steve's sympathetic look and avoided his eyes. "That Eric had told me? I guess everyone did." 

"He's had a lot on his mind." 

"Yeah." She looked up at him again, forcing a smile. "Thanks for telling me. I'll talk to you tomorrow." 

When the door closed she continued to stare at it. She was frightened and more worried than ever. She was also angry, at the situation, at the threat to people she cared about; but also a guiltily selfish anger at Eric, for not telling her, for not trusting her, for not including her in his life. 

* * *

Wes looked across the lunchroom at Kane. "He's been nice to _me_." 

"Of course he has. You're the boss's son. You're in charge while your father's missing." 

"I still think you're exaggerating." 

Wes and Eric were at lunch together, at their usual table, almost like old times. The topic was new; William Kane had come in, smiling and nodding at them on his way to his table, to Eric's obvious disgust. He was still steaming about a run-in he and Kane had had two days ago. 

Eric scowled. "No one believes me. He acts nice to everyone else. But…" He lowered his voice. "I'm telling you, Wes. He hates me." 

"Why?" 

"How the hell should I know? I haven't done anything to him." 

Wes gave him an ironic smile. "You probably gave him your usual charm." 

Eric shot a glare at him. "Maybe I'm not the most polite person in the world. But I _am_ capable of behaving myself. I gave him no reason for the way he's been acting. And if you don't believe me, you can go-" 

"All right, all right. Sorry." Wes privately thought the truth was probably somewhere in between. Eric was perfectly able to act in a professional manner, when he wanted to. Unfortunately, sometimes he didn't want to. "I guess the two of you just got off on the wrong foot. Maybe he's just… sensitive." 

Eric snorted faintly. "Sensitive, my ass." He stared in Kane's direction. If looks could kill, the blond man would have been a shriveled corpse. Fortunately, he was looking the other way. 

"Look, we shouldn't be fighting among ourselves. Not now. Save your anger for the people who have Dad." 

Eric turned back to look at him, his expression changing. "You're right. I'm sorry," he said after a pause. He was silent, his eyes rising to look across the room. 

Wes turned and saw Gaby. She cast a glance at them before sitting at another table. He turned back to Eric. "You two having problems?" 

Eric was picking at his lunch again. "Yeah." 

"Want to talk about it?" 

A shrug. "Nothing you could do. I guess I screwed up. Tried to start something I wasn't ready for." 

"I don't think anyone really knows if they're ready. Sometimes you just have to try anyway." 

"I don't know if it's worth it." 

"You're scared, aren't you?" 

Eric gave him a sharp look. "What are you talking about?" 

"You're convinced it won't work. You probably think once she gets to know you, she'll run like hell. So you rejected her before she could reject you." 

After a few seconds Eric said scornfully, "That's ridiculous." 

"Yeah. But I think it's true. I know you better than you think." 

"You don't even know what happened between us." 

"Let me guess. You picked a fight with her." 

Silence for a moment, Eric's face tight as he stared at his plate. "I didn't start it." 

Wes smiled ironically. "Didn't you? You did the same thing with me, for months, when I was trying to make friends with you." 

Eric looked at him, the irritation fading from his face. He sighed. "Maybe you're right. I thought I was ready to take a chance... but I guess not." 

"It could be worth it. You won't know unless you try." A moment of sadness came over him. 

"Maybe." A pause. "Do you think it's worth it for you and Jen?" 

"Yes, I do. Even if we never see each other again, we've had times together that I wouldn't give up for anything. Maybe you could have the same thing with Gaby, if you'd be willing to risk it." 

Eric frowned and stared at his lunch again for a few moments. "What's important now is your father, not my love life." 

Wes sighed. "Do you still think we'll find him?" 

"Of course I do." 

"It's been four days now." Wes went on when Eric didn't answer. "In any kidnapping, I know the chances get worse the longer it goes on. And who knows what they're doing to him?" 

"Wes, we'll find him. Like I said before, they won't hurt him while we're alive." 

"I almost wish they'd come after us again. Maybe we could get one of them, make him tell us where Dad is." 

"I'm sure they will. Soon. Wes -- we have to be careful. These guys are dangerous. They'll do anything to get at us." 

Wes returned Eric's intense gaze, slightly surprised at the change in tone from his usual tough, confident front. "How can we be more careful than we're already being?" 

"For one thing, don't take off by yourself, like you did when Conwing sent you that note." 

"Oh. I was wondering when you'd get around to that." 

"That was a stupid thing to do, and it almost got both of us killed." 

"God…" Wes sighed again. "You're right. I'm sorry." 

"They know you love your father. And they'll use that to get at you." 

"Yeah. Well… I hope you take your own advice. Don't _you_ go rushing off alone to save him either. And don't tell me you wouldn't do it." 

Eric's face was serious, his eyes unhappy. "Maybe I would." 

"Don't forget, we're a team." It was time for a change of subject. "Eric, I could use some advice." 

"Yeah?" 

"The next board meeting is coming up. If we haven't found Dad by then, I'll have to run it. We have to make a decision on that merger with Geneco. I need to do some reading, make sure I know what I'm talking about." 

Eric shifted slightly. "Are you sure you want to? I mean, it's going to be hard to concentrate on business with everything that's going on." 

"If I don't do it, I'll have to let Kane take over." 

Eric's face twitched in anger, but he controlled it. "Maybe that would be better. Easier on you." 

Wes leaned forward. "Eric -- I want to do this. Bio-Lab is so important to Dad… He and Mom built this company together. He loves it. All my life he's wanted me to take over some day." 

"But you decided you didn't want to. And he accepted that." 

"That's how I felt at the time. But now… The night before it happened, Dad told me I should think about whether I want to take over. Whether maybe he should make other plans. He was nice about it, but… I was surprised how much it hurt. Since then I've done some thinking, and now I know I want to at least try to get more involved -- show him I'm capable -- if I get the chance to show him… If he…" He stopped for a moment, his throat closing, Eric's sympathetic gaze on him. "I love this company too. I want to learn more about it. Make sure I can run it, if I have to." 

"And you want _me_ to help?" 

"Yeah. You know a lot more than I do. I need you to point me in the right direction. Tell me what you think, what to read, maybe answer some questions." 

Eric stared at him for a few seconds, his face blank, perhaps judging Wes's sincerity. "A lot of people would say you're crazy to come to someone like me. Uneducated. Not a real businessman." His lips lifted in something that was almost a smile. "Kane said I'm just a rent-a-cop." 

"He did? He really _is_ a jerk." Wes paused for a moment. "I know you. I trust your judgment. I trust _you_, a lot more than Kane or anyone else around here, except Dad." 

Eric just looked at him for a few more seconds, his face wearing a controlled expression that Wes was sure masked something deeper. "Okay. I'll do whatever I can," he said finally. "But I expect you to do the hard work. I want you to learn this stuff for yourself, so you won't need me." 

Wes smiled. "Of course. Thanks. But -- I hope I can count on you to share the decisions. Partner." 

Eric stared at him again, only a few blinks betraying emotion. Then he leaned forward. "No problem. First of all, I don't like this merger with Geneco. We're not that desperate for money, and some of their terms are unreasonable..." 

* * *

Gaby paused for a moment to watch him. Eric sat at his desk, the sun coming through the window outlining his shoulders with an edge of light. He had looked so tired and worried in the lunchroom, and still did; suddenly seeming vulnerable to her eyes, as he stopped reading a report to yawn and wipe a hand over his face. At her light tap on the door he looked up, the hint of a smile momentarily lightening his expression. 

"Am I bothering you?" she asked. 

"No. Come on in." 

She stopped in the middle of the room to look at him. "I just heard about what happened yesterday. Are you all right?" 

"Yeah. Sure, I'm fine." 

"Good." She watched him for another moment, hesitating. 

"Something on your mind?" 

"Yes…" 

"Well?" he prompted. 

The words spilled out. "Why didn't you tell me you're in danger? That those mutants are here to kill you and Wes? That that's the whole reason they're here?" 

He looked at her, eyebrows lifted in surprise. "I don't know… there's nothing you could have done about it anyway." 

"And you didn't tell me you were attacked yesterday…" 

"I haven't even seen you today, until now. I didn't know you'd be interested." 

Hurt and anger flashed through her. "Jesus, Eric, now you think I don't care if you live or die?" 

"What are you talking about?" 

"You didn't think I'd be _interested_…" She shifted, agitated, trying to control her face, then looked up at him again. "I'd better go." 

"Gaby, wait." He rounded the desk and took her arm to stop her. "What did I do?" 

"Don't worry about it." She started to turn away again. 

"Gaby… tell me what's wrong." 

"Maybe this isn't the right time." 

He grabbed her shoulders. "Tell me, damn it!" 

She raised her face to him. "Do you care about me at all?" 

He stared. "Of course I care." 

"Would you want to know if I was in trouble?" 

"Well, of course…" 

Her hurt, and the fear for him that was behind it, drew the angry words out. "Well, I feel the same way about you. Maybe there's nothing I can do to help. I still want to know. I still _care_. How could you not even tell me?" She paused for a moment as he stared at her silently, something indefinable trying to break through the mask of his face. "You could have been killed yesterday... you still could be..." She felt tears rise in her eyes. 

He blinked at her. "I'm sorry." 

"It's okay." She bent her head and sniffled. 

"Look, I know I don't say the right things or act the right way a lot of the time..." His voice was soft. "You should just tell me to go to hell, when I deserve it." 

She looked up, seeing an unexpectedly open and exposed expression on his face. "I'd rather not." she said. "I don't like fighting." 

"I don't want us to fight... I want..." She met his eyes, not moving as he slowly leaned forward, his face coming closer until he kissed her lightly. His lips were gentle against hers until her arms went around his body and suddenly she was kissing back, hard, demanding more, and so was he, holding her tightly, bending her body against his. She felt his hands clutch at her for a moment, almost hurting, before he loosened his grip and pressed her head against his shoulder. Both of them took a moment to catch their breath. 

"I thought you didn't trust me," she said softly. 

"Don't be silly. Of course I trust you." He paused as she felt him take a deep breath. "I guess I'm just not used to the idea of anyone really caring about me." 

She tightened her arms around him. "_Get_ used to it. Because I _do_ care. And I'm not the only one." After another moment she stirred in his arms and moved back a step when he let go. "So… what now?" 

"I don't know anymore," he said with a sigh. "Look, maybe when this is over, we could try it again." 

"Maybe." She sighed, the anxiety returning. "Eric... I don't want anything to happen to you." 

"Wes and I can handle it." That unfamiliar softness came into his face again. 

"I hope so." 

He smiled. "And maybe there _is_ a way you can help..." 

* * *


	11. Ghosts

Wes, Eric, Jen, Alex, Lucas, Trip, Katie, Mr. Collins, Dr. Zaskin, Miller, Logan, Conwing, Steelix, Philips, Silver Hills and Bio-Lab belong to Disney/Saban. I am using them without permission, but I am not and do not expect to make money from this.  
Gaby, Gunn, Kane, Klezmi, and Silva are mine. 

Rated PG-13 : sexuality; harsh language, strong violence. 

* * *

* * *

Ghosts

* * *

_Running... fear on the faces she passed. They had to get there in time. Had to stop it..._

Jen wandered slowly through the park, hardly noticing her surroundings. She had come back to this place that had once been so familiar, first to the ruined clock tower, where she had stood and stared for a while, she didn't even remember how long. Then she had started walking, automatically following the path she had taken so many times during her stay in 2001, up the slope, and into Hillside Park. This had been her favorite place for a morning workout, and for quiet thinking. 

_"Hurry! Stop them before it's too late!"_

Sinking onto a bench, she looked out over the lawns and small plots of flowers, just starting to grow in the early spring. Through the trees she could see the buildings of the city. Silver Hills. Two hundred years from now it would be Silver City, her home. She could almost see the towers, soaring so gracefully, almost feel the heartbeat of the city, so strong and vigorous. 

_"Ready? Here we go!"_

A group of joggers passed her. Voices shouting, the sound of running footsteps... She seemed to catch the faint smell of smoke. The dream came back, drifting into her mind like fog. But it was real now. The memories were coming, suddenly flooding into her consciousness, the way it had happened, the way the original, true reality had ended... She remembered... 

* * *

There had been indications, small disturbances in the timestream. At first they thought it was the aftermath of their recent mission, effects of the timeline recovering after they had prevented Eric Myers' death and all its consequences. But it didn't quite fit. There were too many small, conflicting disruptions. Too many ripples in the timestream that seemed to vanish like smoke when they were analyzed. 

Jen watched Captain Logan's face as he read their latest report. Alex sat next to her. She glanced at him, still feeling a little uncomfortable. Their relationship had been strained since she had broken up with him for the second time, had told him she could no longer think of him as more than a friend, that she was still in love with Wes. He had taken it well enough, after his initial anger, but there was still a distance between them. 

"Strange. What do you make of this?" Her attention returned to Logan. He was looking up at them. 

Alex shrugged. "I don't know, at this point. Something's going on. It needs more investigation." 

"Theories?" 

Jen hesitated before speaking up. "I've never seen anything like this before. We can measure the disruptions -- but then the computer analysis shows nothing, or contradictory results. I'm starting to think something's wrong in our computer systems." 

Logan looked both alarmed and thoughtful. "The computer systems are self-correcting. It should be impossible for them to go wrong, at least without the diagnostics notifying the operators." 

"Theoretically, yes. But..." 

Unexpectedly, Alex backed her up. "Jen could be right. I think it's worth looking into." 

"All right. Talk to the computer operations team. Ask them to check it out." 

* * *

The computer center consisted of fifteen people in fifteen small offices, controlling all of Time Force's systems. Jen knew there was a surprisingly small room tucked away in the back containing the central computer. There was rarely any occasion for anyone to go there physically. 

Lucas had come with her on this errand. They sat in the office of the head of computer operations, a small redheaded woman who obviously considered their questions a waste of time, if not insulting. 

"What makes you think it's the computers that are the problem? Maybe it's your scientists, or your instruments." 

"Maybe," Lucas said patiently. "But maybe not. We have to check everything." 

"We don't have time for pointless diagnostics. We can barely keep up with our work as it is." 

"_Make_ time," Jen said, her own impatience in her voice. 

She stared at them, then touched the communicator on her desk. A male voice answered. "We have visitors," she told the person on the other end. "Please come to my office right away." Turning to Jen and Lucas, she continued, "That was the technician who works on the temporal analysis systems. He'll tell you nothing's wrong." 

It was only moments later when there was a tap on the door. A man walked in, tall, well built, and handsome, with short black hair. Jen thought for a moment there was something arrogant, and perhaps hostile, in his expression, until he smiled. 

"Lucas, Jen, this is Klezmi. He's in charge of the systems you're questioning. Klezmi, please show them we do our jobs properly here." 

* * *

"You can see it all checks out." Klezmi turned back to them from his screen with a smile. He had made a show of running exhaustive diagnostics on the temporal analysis systems he was responsible for. 

Everything looked normal, but something about it bothered Jen. She exchanged a glance with Lucas, seeing that he was also not entirely satisfied. Unfortunately, there didn't seem to be anything else they could do. 

"All right. Thanks, you've been very helpful." With a nod at Lucas, she got up. 

"I'm always glad to help Time Force officers in any way I can." Klezmi gave them another warm smile. For a moment she wondered how she could have doubted him. With a mental shake, she refocused her mind on the problem at hand. 

On their way out, they saw a familiar uniform. Another Time Force officer was approaching, a small, slender woman with silvery hair. Jen vaguely recognized her. They nodded at each other as they passed. Glancing back, Jen saw her knock on Klezmi's office door. 

"Who was that?" she asked as soon as they were out of earshot. 

"Silva. She's only been in the Force for a few months." 

"How do you know her?" 

"I always remember a pretty face." 

"I'll have to tell Nadira you said that." 

Lucas grinned. "She knows she's prettier than any of them. At least to me." 

Jen smiled, and then frowned. "Did you think there was something… strange about Klezmi?" 

"Nothing I can put my finger on. But yes." 

"Me, too. I think I'll ask Trip to check out those computer systems. If anything's wrong, he'll find it." 

* * *

"You were right, Jen. These systems have been tampered with." They were all in Trip's office, Jen, Lucas, Katie, and Alex. He had called them in, his voice holding an unmistakable note of fright, saying he had found something. Something big. 

"The programs have been altered, so they won't show the effects of timestream disruption. All the alerts have been disabled. The correct information is still being produced, but it's only being sent to one user." 

"Don't tell me. Klezmi," Jen said grimly. 

"Right. He's the only one who knew the real situation. Until now." 

"And what _is_ the real situation?" Alex's voice was harsh, and Jen could hear the apprehension in it. 

Trip turned back to his screen. "Events have been put in motion which will make a major alteration of history. The target is 2003 again, and Bio-Lab." He glanced at Jen. "I've found indications of another attack by mutants. There's one description. It sounds like Conwing." 

"Conwing and Steelix escaped from custody a few weeks ago. With help from the outside," Alex said, also with a glance at Jen. 

"From the evidence here…" Trip took a deep breath. "In the new timeline, Wes, Eric, and Mr. Collins were all murdered. Bio-Lab merged with another company, which took over management. Years later, the Silver Guardians became Time Force, just like in our reality, but they're different… Our instruments can pick up some of it, and I can sense more... I see mutants forced to live in camps, and signs of war, and discrimination, and Time Force taking over the government. And I see Klezmi, he's in control. That's why he's done this, somehow he knows how to put himself in power in the new timeline." 

"But the effects of changes in history are unpredictable -- just look what happened when Ransik tried it. How can Klezmi know how reality will change?" 

Trip shrugged, his eyes wide. "I don't know." 

"How long do we have?" Alex's voice was surprisingly calm. 

"A few hours, maybe. It's almost too late." 

"Can you restore the correct programming?" 

"I already have. Just have to activate it." 

"Do it. We have to see Captain Logan, and take off for 2003 immediately." 

With the computer programming restored, the alarm was already starting to spread. As they ran through the corridors, other people began to spill out of offices and laboratories, some also running, some standing, their frightened faces staring. Logan ran out of his office as they came in sight. He saw them and started for them. 

"You know the situation?" 

"Yes. We're ready to go." 

"Your ship's being prepared. Hurry! Stop them before it's too late!" 

"Let's go!" 

They ran, faster now, more people in the hallways, running and shouting, panic all around them. Jen was breathing hard, her legs getting heavy, as they pounded out of the main building, across a small park, and into the timeship hangar. 

They paused only for a moment, then headed for their usual ship. Technicians were finishing the preparations, looking up at them, hastily disconnecting their equipment and running away to a safe distance. Jen caught a flash of silver hair and had the momentary feeling that it might be important, but there was no time to think. 

They dashed into the ship, throwing themselves into their seats, strapping in. Lucas was in the pilot's seat, Alex next to him, Trip and Katie behind them. Jen took the weapons control seat, at the back, separated from the others. She felt the engines come to life, even as Lucas glanced back to make sure everyone was safely in place. 

"Ready? Here we go!" he shouted. 

There was a roar, so loud it seemed to rip right through her. Flames shot around her, heat and impact crushing her, the smell of smoke, pain exploding as she screamed, drawing in air that burned her lungs, hearing other screams and screaming again… 

* * *

_"Jen! Are you there?"_

Dazed, Jen raised her left arm and looked at her morpher. She was in Hillside Park, sitting on a bench, the early spring air cool and fresh around her. Slowly the memory of fire and pain receded. 

"Wes?" 

_"Jen! You took so long to answer I was getting worried."_

"I'm all right." 

_"Listen, I thought we could have dinner with Eric tonight. Is that okay?"_

"That's fine." 

_"He wants to bring someone. Sort of a double date."_

"Good." 

A moment of hesitation. _"Are you okay? You sound kind of strange."_

"I'm fine, Wes. I'll start back now." 

_"Okay. See you soon."_

She stood up, feeling a moment of disorientation. A thought came, uninvited and unwelcome. _I'm not supposed to be here. Not supposed to be alive._ The fear returned. With an effort, she drove it away. The dream had told her the truth about Klezmi and Silva, but the ending of it could mean anything, or nothing. She _was_ alive. And she was determined to stay that way, and make sure the people she cared about did too. She started walking back to her parked vectorcycle. 

* * *

"You two are very quiet tonight. I thought women love to talk." Wes grinned, expecting attack from both of them. To his disappointment, only Gaby scowled at him. Jen hardly seemed to notice. 

"Pig," Gaby commented. 

"Hey, you're speaking to a Ranger." 

"Ranger pig." 

That got a faint smile even from Jen. Wes watched her, concerned. She had been almost completely silent since she had gotten back from her day out. Now she sat quietly, her face blank, picking at her food. 

Gaby wasn't too much better, she seemed to have lapsed into uncharacteristic shyness, smiling often but not saying much. Wes and Eric had made most of the conversation. 

Eric spoke up now, with his usual bluntness. "Wes is right. What the hell is wrong with both of you?" 

"Nothing's wrong with me," Gaby said. He stared at her, raising a brow. "Well," she went on, "I guess I just feel… a little intimidated." 

"Why?" 

"I'm having dinner with three Power Rangers. I'm just an ordinary person. It feels weird. I mean… you guys save the world all the time and stuff. I just run a few computers." 

Wes started to laugh. Eric looked stern for a moment and then gave in and chuckled. To their surprise, it was Jen who answered. 

"We're just ordinary people, too, who happen to have morphers. We're just the same as you. And your job is important, too." 

"Yeah," Eric said. "Didn't I ask you to see if Conwing could have gotten the information he needed to ambush us from our computer systems? That's pretty important." 

"Well -- I don't have an answer yet. And it may not be any help." 

"It's a contribution. Besides," Wes put in, still with a grin on his face, "any woman who has the courage to date Eric Myers shouldn't be intimidated by anything." 

Gaby had started to smile, too. "You're right about that," she said, looking at Eric. 

"How did this get to be about me?" he grumbled. 

Wes turned back to Jen, relieved to see she still had a tiny smile on her face. "Jen?" he asked. "Seriously, is something wrong?" 

She looked up at him, warmth coming back into her eyes. "Besides the facts that I'm not in my right time, reality has been altered, and all of us are being threatened by killer mutants?" 

"Well, yeah. Besides that." 

She laughed and took his hand. "I'm fine, Wes. We're here, together. That's all that matters right now." 

Wes raised her hand and kissed it, then slid a slightly embarrassed look at Eric and Gaby. They appeared to be engrossed with their dinners, but he saw them exchange a smile. Turning back to Jen, he lowered his voice. "Something must have happened. Did you have that dream again?" 

Jen looked at him, and smiled again, her face softening. "Yes. Wes... I remembered it. A lot of it, anyway. The original reality. Why Time Force didn't stop this." 

They were all staring at her now. She folded her hands on the table and looked down. "It all just came back. Still a little vague, in places. Klezmi was a computer technician at Time Force. Silva was there too, she was a Time Force officer." 

When she was silent again Wes prompted her. "What did they do?" 

"Klezmi altered the programming of our temporal detection systems to hide what was happening. What they were doing. They must have broken Conwing and Steelix out of prison and sent them back here. By the time we found out... it was too late." She dropped her eyes again, avoiding Wes's face. 

"At least that explains it," Wes said. He studied Jen's face and decided to change the subject. He turned to Eric. "What are you guys doing after dinner? Want to see a movie or something?" he asked. 

Eric and Gaby exchanged a look and another smile. "Do you want to..." Eric started, and was interrupted by his cell phone ringing. "Oh, crap," he muttered before pulling it out of his jacket pocket and answering. 

After a second his voice rose, his face showing alarm. "What! Okay, Wes and Jen are with me. We'll be right there." He hung up and turned to them. 

"That was Steve. Jen, your ship's being attacked. We've got to go." 

* * *

"I was afraid of this." Jen spoke grimly, as the three of them surveyed the scene from a rise of land overlooking the spot where her ship had been. They had searched, in their Timeflyers, but the ship that had destroyed hers was gone. Her timeship had been thoroughly blown apart, bits and pieces scattered over the beach. "They used their own timeship to do this. Now we've lost the equipment in my ship." 

"Sorry, sir. We couldn't stop them. All we could do was watch." Steve Miller had come up to them, his face grim. 

"Not your fault. There was nothing you could do," Eric said, frowning. 

"Nobody's fault," Wes said firmly. "I'm just glad no one was hurt." 

"Now we have no scanner. And I have no ship. We've lost a valuable weapon, and I have no way to get home," Jen said. 

"You've got a home here," Wes said gently, his arm encircling her. 

"Only for awhile. We can't forget that." She leaned against him, her face still troubled. "They've won this round," she said softly. 

"But they haven't won the war," Wes said. "Not while we're alive." 

* * *

He landed just outside the building, moved the ship into concealment, and went inside. The long, darkened hallways seemed gloomier than usual, this place, this time, more foreign and unsettling than ever. Conwing walked to his room, then paced, too tense to sit. Even the prospect of visiting the captives and seeing their fear of him had lost its appeal. 

Blowing up Jen's ship had been as much an expression of his own frustrated rage as a strategic move. It had felt good at the time, seeing a Time Force ship explode into burning fragments, and it had served some small purpose. But his anger had returned as soon as he flew away. 

His confrontation with Eric Myers had been unsatisfying, to say the least. He had dreamed of that moment, had visualized it, seen himself holding Eric by the throat, watching his fear, hearing him beg, then crushing the life from him... But it hadn't happened that way. Eric was too proud, and his courage demanded respect. 

Conwing sighed. He could have killed him, could have accomplished this part of his mission. Could have rid himself of the knowledge that the only human to beat him, the one who had shamed him by sparing his life, was still sharing the same universe. Somehow, when the time came and Eric lay helpless at his feet, he couldn't do it. 

That led his thoughts to another troubling topic. Klezmi. Much as he hated Eric, he knew the Ranger was unlikely to have been lying. Klezmi had made this mission sound so logical, so reasonable, so inevitable. Now that they were here, away from him and his reassuring words, somehow things were different. He had begun to have his own doubts about whether Klezmi was truly dedicated to the mutant cause or only to his own. 

* * *


	12. Exposure

Wes, Eric, Jen, Alex, Lucas, Trip, Katie, Mr. Collins, Dr. Zaskin, Miller, Logan, Conwing, Steelix, Philips, Silver Hills and Bio-Lab belong to Disney/Saban. I am using them without permission, but I am not and do not expect to make money from this.  
Gaby, Gunn, Kane, Klezmi, and Silva are mine. 

Rated PG-13 : sexuality; harsh language, strong violence. 

* * *

* * *

Exposure

* * *

"This can't be true. Not again." Gaby sat in her office with Steve Miller, chin propped on one hand, staring at him. They had just spent ten minutes sharing the information they had collected over the last two days. The results were alarming. 

"It's true all right." The papers he had brought were lying on her desk. "We have to tell him." 

"He has such a temper," Gaby said slowly. "Especially where Kane is concerned..." 

"Not telling might put him in danger again." 

"You're right." She picked up the phone. He was fast, less than five minutes later he was walking in the door. 

"What's going on?" Eric greeted them. 

"Close the door and sit down. Please." She pointed to another chair. With a look composed equally of impatience and curiosity, he followed her instructions. 

Gaby leaned forward. "After you told me about the way Kane acted with you, I got curious. I started watching his use of the network." 

"You did? Can't you get in trouble for that?" 

She smiled. "Not technically. Nothing he does on the computer systems here is considered private. Of course, if he finds out, he won't be happy about it. Anyway, then you and Wes were attacked and you wanted me to see if Conwing could have gotten into our computer systems somehow, so I started looking at that too." She paused. 

"Go on." 

"I found records of Kane looking at the case files and activity logs all the Guardians keep. Especially yours and Wes's." 

Eric was silent, his eyes narrowing. 

"He spent a lot of time looking at your logs before you and Wes were ambushed." 

Steve spoke up. "If he read those files -- he knew exactly where Wes would be that day. And he knew about your arson case. Everything Conwing needed to get you there." 

"He looked at both your files a couple of hours before you were attacked," Gaby continued. "Then he left for the day." 

"Shit. Bastard." 

"There's no proof he's working with Conwing. It could be a coincidence." 

Eric smiled grimly. "I don't believe in that kind of coincidence." 

"There's one more thing, too," Steve said. 

"What?" 

"Kane's been pushing this merger with Geneco. Gaby asked me to take a closer look at them. After I traced them back far enough, I found out they're a distant subsidiary of -- guess who -- TransGenics." 

"Shit!" Eric jumped up, his face infuriated. "TransGenics attacked us twice before. Now they're trying to take us over. It all fits, Kane must be working for them." 

Gaby stood up. "What are you going to do?" 

"Just have a little talk with Mr. Kane." 

"Eric, you don't have any proof. Let me keep watching him..." 

"And let Mr. Collins sit and rot, wherever he is? If Kane's working with Conwing, he may know where he is. I'm going to get it out of him." 

"Eric... wait, I'll go with you," Steve said. 

"I don't need anyone." With a hard glare, he stalked out. 

Gaby and Steve exchanged a glance. "What should we do?" she asked. 

Steve hesitated. "You get Gunn. I'll go after him," he said. 

"Okay." With a nod, he started after Eric. 

Gaby ran into the hallway after them. This was exactly what she had been afraid of. She started for Daryl Gunn's office. While she didn't think Eric would actually attack Kane, an audience would hopefully prevent any violence. And it would prevent Kane from making any false accusations. 

Gunn was in his office when she burst in and blurted out her story. It took a few minutes, but then he was hurrying beside her, on their way to Kane's executive office. They found the door open, and saw Eric's uniformed back inside the door, Miller in the hallway, waiting for them. 

* * *

"What the hell do you mean by barging in here like this?" Kane was almost a match for Eric when it came to glares. He stood and stepped aggressively out from behind his desk. Eric noticed uncomfortably that Kane was considerably bigger and heavier than he was. 

"What the hell do _you_ mean by looking into our case logs?" 

If he had expected Kane to look guilty, he was disappointed. "Those logs are company property. I have every right to look at them." 

"But you have to have a need to know. What was yours?" 

"I like to be aware of what's going on in my company. Even when it's only the activities of a bunch of security guards with delusions of grandeur." 

Eric took a step forward, fists clenched. "If that's what you think, why bother to be so curious about us?" 

Kane smiled unpleasantly, his intense black eyes narrowing. "Exactly what are you accusing me of?" 

"You're working with Conwing and Steelix, aren't you?" 

"Who?" His expression was deliberately mocking. For the first time, Eric was absolutely sure he was right. He took another step. 

"Where's Mr. Collins?" 

"Now, how would I know that?" His voice was even more mocking. 

"_Where is he?_" 

Kane's eyes shifted to look behind Eric. Risking a quick glance, he saw Gaby and Gunn in the doorway, Miller behind them, watching with alarm on their faces. 

"Eric, what are you doing?" Gunn asked evenly. 

"He's working with Conwing and Steelix. He knows where Mr. Collins is. And I'm going to make him tell me." 

"Eric -- unless you have proof, more than what Gaby told you -- back off." 

"That's right, _Eric_," Kane said with a smirk. "Unless you want to assault an executive officer. I'll make sure you're fired for that, and your friends won't be able to protect you." 

"Not much of a threat, when _your_ friends are trying to kill me." 

Kane sneered. "That story again, about mutants from the future trying to kill you? You really _are_ insane." 

"_How did you know they're from the future?_" All of them stared at Kane. Eric started for him. 

"Only a few people know about that, and none of them would have told _you_! You're going to tell me where Mr. Collins is, you bastard!" Overwhelmed by rage, Eric jumped forward, grabbing Kane by the lapels, shoving him back against the bookcase behind his desk. 

Kane snarled in fury, a frightening, inhuman sound. He raised an arm and batted Eric away, sending him flying back, crashing into Gunn and Miller, who had started forward, and falling to the floor. "I should never have left you alive!" he shouted. 

Eric sat up and stared at Kane. "What are you talking about?" he said harshly. 

"I've been among you too long," Kane continued, his voice still shaking with anger. "I'm becoming as foolishly soft-hearted as a human. Time to end this charade." He reached inside his jacket, and touched something on his belt. 

"What..." Gunn gasped. Miller echoed him. Gaby gave a soft cry. Eric felt his mouth drop open foolishly. 

William Kane had blinked out of existence. In his place Conwing stood, tall, white, and terrifying. They stared at each other for a frozen moment. Eric scrambled to his feet and raised his morpher. 

Conwing started forward, faster than any human. He backhanded Eric, stunning him and knocking him to the floor again. When he looked up, he saw Gunn driving a foot into the mutant's gut while Miller spun and struck a blaster out of his hand with a high kick. Gaby had picked up a large paperweight and swung it against him from behind. Gunn and Miller moved side-by-side and hit Conwing together, driving him back a step. 

Eric climbed to his knees, shouted, "Quantum Power!" and saw and felt the transformation surge through him. But when the light faded, he saw that Conwing had been too fast. 

The mutant had Gaby, holding her in front of him, the fingers of one large hand wrapped around her throat. Next to him, both Gunn and Miller started forward, then stopped, both hesitating and looking to Eric. 

"Stay back," Conwing said, his voice level. "I can break her neck with nothing but a squeeze." Gaby clawed at his hand, then drove an elbow into his midsection. He appeared hardly to notice, only tightening his grip until her breath was rasping. 

"You're killing her! Stop it!" 

A cold smile. "Very well. I think she's learned her lesson." 

Gaby pulled in a gasping breath, her face terrified. "Eric..." she whimpered softly. 

Eric drew the Quantum Defender. "If you hurt her, I swear I'll kill you this time." He was beyond anger by now, feeling nothing but a calm, cold, and murderous hatred. 

"I've heard she's your woman. You don't want to see her die." 

Eric's voice lowered. "Just let her go." 

Conwing grinned maliciously. "Perhaps I'll take her with me. She might be… entertaining." 

"No!" Eric saw Gunn and Miller start to edge forward. "Stay away from him!" he shouted. He aimed, clutching his weapon with both hands, wondering if he could kill Conwing with it fast enough to keep him from killing Gaby, knowing he couldn't, knowing he was helpless. She stared at him, eyes wide, silently pleading for rescue. 

Still smiling, Conwing started to reach for his belt. Eric knew he was going to trigger his transporter and escape, taking Gaby with him. Desperate, he tried the only thing he could think of. 

"Wait! I told you you're fighting on the wrong side! Klezmi's working against the mutants of your time. And I can prove it!" 

Conwing hesitated, his smile gone. His hand came back up to close around Gaby's shoulder. "If you have proof, show me." 

Eric lowered his blaster and raised his left arm. "I'm going to call the Pink Ranger. She'll bring it." 

"How do I know you're not calling your friends to attack me?" 

"I swear. I won't let them attack you unless you harm someone." 

Conwing nodded slowly. Eric spoke into his morpher. "Jen. It's Eric." 

It took her a moment to answer. _"Eric? What is it?"_

"Those record things you took from your ship. Do you have them?" 

_"Yes, of course."_

"Bring some to William Kane's office. One of the Guardians can show you where it is." 

_"Wes is with me…"_

Wes's voice abruptly came on. _"Eric, what's going on?"_

"Just get here with those records!" 

_"But…"_

"Just move it!" Eric lowered his arm with a steady look at Conwing. "How about letting Gaby go now?" 

"Nice to see you have a sense of humor." Conwing trailed a finger over Gaby's cheek and stroked her arm lightly, smiling as she tried to pull away. "If this is a trick, I don't have to tell you what I'll do to her." 

Eric stiffened in anger but forced himself to calmness. "I'm curious," he said. "Why _didn't _you kill me the other day, in the woods?" 

"I don't like killing an enemy when he's unconscious. There's no sport in it." 

"But getting rid of us is your whole mission." 

"Yes, it was foolish of me." 

"Want to know what I think?" 

"Not particularly." 

"I think you know I'm right. Klezmi should be your enemy, not us." 

Conwing's eyes lifted to look past Eric. "Here comes your proof now. Better hope it's convincing." 

Jen and Wes had appeared in the doorway, staring. "What the hell is going on?" Wes demanded. 

"Just stay there. Jen, give me those things," Eric said. To her credit, she didn't ask questions, but only stepped closer and handed him five of the tiny metallic loops. "Do we have any way to read them?" he asked. 

"No. The reader was destroyed with the ship." 

"So," Conwing said. "This is your proof? Dataclips I can't read?" 

"I'm sure you have at least one reader with you. Certainly there's one in your ship," Jen answered. 

"Just take them. They have all the evidence you need. You'll see we're telling the truth," Eric said. He stepped forward slowly, put them down on the desk within Conwing's reach, and backed away. 

Conwing stared at them, expressionless, for a few endless seconds. He quickly reached out and scooped up the clips with one hand, slipping them into a pocket on his body armor. Then he let go of Gaby's neck, grabbed her around the ribs, and threw her at Eric. He caught her, twisted and shoved her into Miller's arms, and turned back, just in time to see Conwing disappear in a twinkle of transporter light. 

There was silence. Eric could almost feel tension draining out of the room. He turned to Gaby. "Are you all right?" 

She was almost as white as Conwing, except for the livid marks on her neck. She nodded numbly, still staring at where Conwing had stood. 

"Are you two okay?" he asked Gunn and Miller. 

"I'm fine," Miller said. "Just sorry we didn't stop him." 

Eric eyed Gunn. "Pretty nice moves. Maybe you should consider transferring to the Guardians." 

He grinned. "I wasn't always a desk jockey." 

"What just happened? What was Conwing doing here?" Wes demanded. 

Eric turned to him. "Conwing was Kane." 

"What?" he said blankly. 

"Kane was Conwing in disguise." 

"How's that possible?" 

"Hologrammatic disguise, from my time," Jen said. "They're very effective. And Conwing's good at imitating voices, even without a voice synthesizer." 

"Next time maybe I'll listen to you when you don't like someone, Eric," Wes said. "Another Admin and Services director who turned out to be a spy. We don't seem to have much luck with that position." 

"At least he took the dataclips. Maybe that'll do us some good," Jen said softly. 

* * *

He slipped into the timeship hidden in the trees behind the central building. For a moment he stood there, staring at the ship's reader. He knew with a sick certainty what the clips would show him, and for a moment he wanted to simply discard them, forget them, and walk away. If what he suspected was true, the mission he had worked for, the great mutant leader he had believed in, were all a lie. 

Conwing moved forward stiffly, sat, and inserted the first clip. He called up the pages of historical documents and began to read. When he had finished, he continued to sit, unmoving. 

* * *

"Are you okay?" Eric glanced at her again. Gaby sat, wooden-faced and arms wrapped around herself, in his car. After her ordeal with Conwing, he had insisted on driving her home, despite her protests. He turned back to the road, already darkening in the twilight. 

"I'm fine." 

"You don't sound fine." 

"Eric… just leave me alone." 

"No." 

"What do you mean, no?" Eric was relieved to hear the anger in her voice. It was an improvement on the numb flatness of before. 

"You just had the crap scared out of you. You could have been killed. You're not fine. Believe me, I know, I've been in that condition more times than I like to remember." 

She shifted a little, loosening her arms. "I guess you're used to it, then." 

He smiled. "You never get used to it." 

"How do you do it?" Her voice trembled. He gave her another glance, to see her face crumpling. "I don't think I could ever face something like that again. How do you stop being scared?" 

"I don't." He smiled again as she looked at him, eyes bright with tears. "I get scared, too." 

"But you do it anyway." 

"So would you, if you had to." 

"If I had to? To protect someone I care about…" Her voice was so soft he hardly heard the words. After a moment she went on. "Are you mad that I brought Gunn?" 

"No. Maybe at first, but you just did what you thought was best. If he and Steve hadn't been there to slow Conwing down, he might have killed me." 

"Good." 

He looked at her again, his face serious. "And I want to thank you. You believed me, about Kane." 

"Of course I believed you." 

"You took me seriously, and you took the trouble to check him out." 

She smiled, looking a little more relaxed. "Just trying to help." 

"I'm grateful. It means a lot to me." He tightened his grip on the steering wheel. "When I thought Conwing was going to take you..." 

"Yeah?" 

He shrugged uncomfortably. "Well, here we are." He parked in front of her building. "I'll walk you in." 

He rested an arm around her shoulders as they went inside. She leaned against him. At her door they stopped. 

"Are you coming in?" she asked. 

"Sure, if you want." 

Inside, they both busied themselves briefly taking off their jackets. Gaby disappeared into the bathroom and came out a minute later with her face looking freshly washed. 

"Want anything? A drink?" she asked. 

"No, thanks." 

"I think I'll have one." She went into the kitchen and emerged with a glass. When she sat next to him on the sofa Eric could smell rum. She drank it quickly and silently. 

"Gaby…" He moved a little closer. "Will you be all right?" 

"I guess." 

"Do you want me to leave?" 

"No." She turned to glance up at him for a moment and then down again. 

He moved still closer and put his arm around her shoulders. Silently she looked up, her eyes holding his, her face lifted to him. He leaned in to kiss her, raising the other hand to pull her closer, stroking the smooth curve of her back. She responded, deepening the kiss, her arms tight around him, her body pressing against his. After a time he raised his head and caressed her throat, gently touching the bruises, then kissing them as his hands moved on. 

"Eric..." Her voice stopped him as she pulled back a little. She was smiling faintly. "Still think this isn't a good idea?" 

He smiled back. "No... now I think it's an excellent idea..." He kissed the tip of her nose, then her lips again. "It's getting to be a better idea every second..." 

Wordlessly, she pulled him closer, her mouth opening to invite his tongue in, and moved her hands over his arms, shoulders, and down his back, tracing the muscles. When she reached his belt she tugged at his tee-shirt, loosening it and sliding her hands underneath. He reached up to brush his fingers through her hair, then down, over her back, following the curves of waist and hips, slipping his hands under her sweater to explore warm, bare skin. After a few minutes he was wrestling with the hooks of her bra. 

The sudden buzz of his cell phone made both of them jump. "God damn _shit_!" Eric exclaimed. "It's a goddamn conspiracy! Every time we're together…" He grabbed up the phone. 

"What the hell is it?" 

_"Sir?"_ It was Steve Miller's voice. 

"Sorry, Steve. What is it?" 

_"Sir, we've spotted another timehole, near where Jen's ship was."_ His voice suddenly quickened with alarm. _"There's a ship coming out!"_

"Take cover! Don't let them see you! I'm on my way!" He turned to Gaby as he grabbed up his jacket. "Sorry, gotta go. Another ship from a timehole. This could be it." 

She was already standing, looking frightened. "Be careful…" 

He grinned and kissed her quickly. "Don't worry, I'll be back. Keep my place." 

* * *


	13. Retribution

Wes, Eric, Jen, Alex, Lucas, Trip, Katie, Mr. Collins, Dr. Zaskin, Miller, Logan, Conwing, Steelix, Philips, Silver Hills and Bio-Lab belong to Disney/Saban. I am using them without permission, but I am not and do not expect to make money from this.  
Gaby, Gunn, Kane, Klezmi, and Silva are mine. 

Rated PG-13 : sexuality; harsh language, strong violence. 

* * *

* * *

Retribution

* * *

The Eagle skimmed the beach, flying as low as Eric dared in the dim light. He spotted the dark blot on the sand that was the wreckage of Jen's timeship. The two Guardians assigned to watch it were in their positions, now waving up at him. As he circled above them, they pointed inland. It could only mean one thing, that was the direction the timeship that had just arrived had taken. Satisfied that his men were unharmed, Eric accelerated in pursuit. 

"Morpher, identify location of timeship," he said after raising his arm. 

_"I do not detect a timeship,"_ it answered silently. 

"When you detect it, display location." He rocketed on, raising his arm again when his morpher bleeped. 

_"Eric?"_

"Wes. I'm trying to find the ship. Head due east from Jen's ship, the detectors in your flyer should pick me up. Is Jen with you?" 

_"Yes. We're right behind you."_

The display inside Eric's helmet came to life, displaying crosshairs on the ground in front of him. He slowed, circling around the spot. A large building and a scattering of small cabins were spread below him. As he dropped lower, he could see what could only be a timeship, almost hidden by a small grove of trees at the side of the main building. 

He looked around for a good landing spot, then glanced up as a movement caught his eye. Two flyers had appeared overhead. Wes and Jen. They circled and swept lower to join him. In seconds they were on the ground, behind one of the cabins. 

"Did you see the ship?" Eric asked as the Red and Pink Rangers ran up to him. 

"Yeah," Wes answered. "On the other side of the main building." 

"What is this place?" Jen asked. 

"Used to be a health spa. When Silver Hills was attacked, times got tough, and they went out of business. Been abandoned ever since," Wes told her. 

"Deserted and out in the middle of nowhere," Eric said, looking around at the neglected grounds. "A perfect hiding place for Conwing and Steelix." 

"You think they have my father here?" 

"Don't know. Probably." 

"We'll have to be careful. Go in quietly," Jen said. 

Eric nodded. He knew what she wasn't saying, for Wes's sake. If Conwing and Steelix realized they were here, the first thing they'd do was either kill Collins or try to use him as a hostage. 

"I understand," Wes said grimly. He obviously was thinking the same thing. "I've been here. There's a side door." 

"Let's go," Jen said. 

Wes led the way as, blasters drawn, they crept in single file to the large central building and around to the side, to a spot sheltered by a small garden of overgrown rose bushes. There was a short flight of stairs leading down to a door into a lower level. Silently they filed down. Wes forced the door open, fortunately with a minimum of noise, and they quickly slipped inside. 

Their helmets let them navigate even in almost total darkness. They found themselves in a storage room, now storing only a few empty crates. There was another door on the other side. When they opened it, they were in a corridor, dim in what appeared to be emergency lighting. 

Jen stopped them. "We should split up. That way we'll have a better chance of finding Mr. Collins." 

Eric hesitated, but she was right. "Okay. But be careful. Don't try to take both of them on." 

"And we don't know who was in that timeship," Wes added. 

"Right. Good luck." 

"You too." 

They moved apart. Eric walked to the north end of the corridor, and found a stairway leading up. He went up cautiously, watching and listening for any sign of movement. 

* * *

Jen slowed her steps. First she had noticed brighter lights ahead, then faint voices. She was moving along a corridor in the middle of the building, on the main floor. The voices had stopped now, but the light was still coming from a room opening off the hallway. After flattening against the wall, she edged closer to the doorway. 

Staying low, she darted into the room, blaster ready. It was empty except for a few discarded pieces of exercise equipment. She realized she was in what used to be a gym. Cautiously she moved farther in, passing through another doorway, and another. 

"Don't move." 

The sound of a step alerted her, even as she heard the voice. In a split second she had whirled and dropped to a crouch, and found herself facing a small, silver-haired woman. Both of them had their weapons drawn and aimed. Tensely they stared at each other. 

"Silva." 

"Jen. We should have expected you." 

"What are you doing here? Or should I say, now?" 

Silva smiled, the same icy smile Jen remembered so well. It sent a surge of fury through her. "Your interference caused us some difficulties. We came to deal with it ourselves." 

"I'm glad of any trouble I caused you." 

"Don't worry. We'll take care of it, and return to our time. We'll always win. You'd save yourself a lot of trouble by giving up right now." 

Jen sneered inside her helmet. "Seems to me you're already losing. Why so confident?" 

Another cold, and completely self-assured smile. "Klezmi will always win. You don't know what he is. How invincible he is." 

"Invincible?" Jen laughed. "You wouldn't be here, trying to patch things up, if he was so invincible." When anger took over Silva's expression she went on. "Klezmi's just a maniac who wants power. Worse than Ransik, because he doesn't care about anything but himself." 

"Klezmi is a great man." 

"When this is over, he'll be just another temporal criminal, rotting in prison. And so will you." 

"And what will you be?" To her surprise, Silva laughed. "I already killed you once. I'll do it again." 

"What are you talking about? You killed my partners, but not me." 

"Did I? Depends on which reality we're talking about. And soon you'll be dead in this one, too." 

With a snarl, Jen threw herself to the floor, firing while rolling behind a broken treadmill machine. The return blast barely missed her, but she saw she had struck her target. Silva staggered before coming after her, apparently uninjured. 

Jen ducked back, then scrambled as Silva simply lifted the machine. She heaved it at Jen, who leapt out of the way. Silva had dropped her blaster in order to pick up the treadmill, and as she bent to retrieve it Jen sprang at her. She straightened and swung an arm. Jen ducked, then shot a side kick into her ribs. Silva was knocked to the floor, but she was up almost instantly. Jen blasted her again, but she took the shot and lunged forward, grabbing her arm. Jen gasped in pain as the vise-like grip closed on her. 

* * *

Wes walked slowly and quietly though the corridors of the south end of the building. This area was where the guest rooms had been, the numbered doors lining each side of the hallway, like a hotel. Now it was darkened, and silent. Almost silent. He had heard movement, the sound of a door opening. Slowly, he approached the only open door in sight. 

He eased forward, gradually moving to where he could see inside the room. A tall, strongly built man with short black hair stood there, facing away. There were signs of occupancy, an unmade bed, containers of food. The man turned abruptly, then froze as he saw Wes pointing a blaster at him. 

"Who the hell are you?" Wes demanded. 

The man straightened slightly, hesitated, then said, "I'm a friend. Time Force sent me." 

Wes stared at him. There was something familiar about him. "Who at Time Force?" 

The man smiled. "Captain Logan." 

"You still haven't said who you are." 

"You don't know me." 

"Maybe not. But I know someone who will. Let's go see her." He waved his blaster, motioning the man to come out. They started down the hall, toward the central part of the building. 

"You're making a mistake," the man said. 

"I'm trying to avoid one." 

"My name is Klezmi." 

"Thought so. Jen showed me pictures of you." 

"Time Force sent me to help you." 

"That's impossible. You're the one who changed reality. You killed my teammates." 

Klezmi turned a look of pure compassion on him. "That was in the altered reality. I'm sorry for what my counterpart did -- but that wasn't me." 

"What are you talking about?" 

"The timeline has reverted to the original, thanks to Jen. I've reverted to my original self. I'm a member of Time Force, and I'm here to help. To make up for what my double in the other reality did." 

Wes's grip tightened on his blaster. "Why should I believe you?" 

Klezmi's face was sincere, his voice soft and sympathetic. "It's the truth. I'm not responsible for what my counterpart did, although I feel terrible about it." He took a step closer. "Let me help both of you." 

For an instant, Wes almost believed him, _wanted_ to believe him, but only for an instant. He stepped back. "Jen remembered that you sabotaged the Time Force computers in the original timeline. Besides -- people aren't that different in different realities. You're the same guy who killed my friends." Waving his blaster again, he said, "Keep walking." 

* * *

Eric heard the voices first, echoing down the hallway of the old locker room area. As he got closer, he saw the lights, first in reflections off the tiled walls, then shining out of an open door. By that time he was near enough to recognize the voices. Alan Collins was one. William Kane was another. The third was unfamiliar. His pulse beat faster as he crept silently up to the door. 

He flattened against the wall, then spun into the doorway, dropping to one knee with the Defender braced in both hands. For a moment he froze. There was a gray-skinned man -- obviously a mutant -- standing inside, facing away. Eric recognized him as Steelix from old news photos and Wes's description. He was confronting Collins and Kane, both backed against a wall lined with lockers, both with terror on their faces. 

As the two men's eyes moved to Eric, the mutant spun to face him, pointing a blaster at him. Eric dropped to his back, seeing a shot pass over his head as he fired, hitting Steelix. The mutant staggered back, but he corrected his aim and fired again, almost hitting Eric, who had rolled behind the shelter of the doorway. 

"Run!" he shouted to Collins. Neither man needed a second prompt, Collins and Kane split and dashed for cover. 

At the same instant Eric fired again, on target again. This time Steelix dropped his weapon and fell to his knees. Another shot brought him collapsing on his face. Eric jumped to his feet and ran in, quickly spotting Kane hiding inside a shower stall. He aimed. 

"Turn off the disguise, Conwing!" he shouted. "Right now!" 

"No… I'm not Conwing!" Kane gasped, shrinking back. 

"Turn it off so I can see if you're armed!" When Kane merely gaped at him, Eric added, "I mean it. Don't force me to kill you." 

"Eric -- stop it!" Collins' voice came from behind him. 

"He's a mutant, sir. He's wearing a disguise." 

"This is William Kane, Eric. He's as human as you or me." 

"No. It's an illusion." Eric raised his voice again and lifted the Defender slightly. "Turn it off, Conwing. Now." 

"No!" Collins grabbed his arm. "Eric, listen to me. William has been here, with me, ever since I was kidnapped. They got him weeks ago, and Conwing impersonated him. This is the real William Kane." 

Eric risked a glance at him, then looked more closely at Kane, who was still cowering in the shower stall. Blaster ready, he stepped closer, staring. Kane's eyes were blue, not the intense black he vividly remembered. The disguise hadn't been perfect, he realized. Conwing's own eyes had shown through. 

He lowered his weapon and then holstered it. "Sorry, sir," he said, stepping back. "No hard feelings, I hope." 

Kane came out, hesitantly, still eyeing Eric with caution. "You're Eric Myers?" he asked. 

"Yeah." 

"A pleasure to meet you." 

Kane and Collins suddenly grinned. Kane started to laugh, a trace of hysteria in his voice. Eric watched them, smiling inside his helmet. He waited for them to calm down. 

"Alan, are you okay?" he asked Collins. 

"I am now. Thanks to you. They know you're here, that one" -- he pointed to Steelix -- "was about to kill us when you showed up." 

"Glad I was in time. We've been -- worried." Eric reached out to touch his shoulder. Collins smiled and grasped his arm, just for a moment. "Where's Conwing?" Eric continued. 

"Don't know. Is Wes all right? Is he with you?" 

"Wes and Jen are here. I've got to find Conwing. And I don't know who else may be around." He looked at them indecisively. "I'll find you a safer place to hide." 

Ten minutes later, he left the three of them locked in the sauna room, Steelix still unconscious, Collins armed with Steelix's blaster and with instructions to shoot him if he moved. Eric started back toward the central part of the building. 

* * *

Jen cried out in pain, Silva's grip crushing her wrist, even through the suit. Then the pressure was gone, and Silva was staggering back, clutching her middle. A beam of energy had struck her, from across the room. Inhumanly fast, she whirled and ducked behind a weight machine. With a quick glance, Jen saw Wes, starting toward her, Klezmi behind him, pulling a small blaster from a hidden pocket. 

"Wes, watch out!" Jen called. But it was too late, Klezmi was already firing at him. Wes went down, dropping his weapon. Klezmi fired again, Jen started for them, and Silva was suddenly in her way, snatching up her blaster from the floor. In another moment, she was down again, feeling the painful shock of demorphing. Another glance at Wes showed her they were both helpless. 

"Bring her here," Klezmi said. He stood over Wes, smiling, as Silva grabbed Jen's arms and dragged her, dropping her next to Wes. 

"Jen," he said, venomously. "You've caused quite a lot of trouble." He raised a hand to his forehead. "Remember when you escaped from our time, and brought the warehouse roof down on us? Almost killed us. My face was burned." 

"Too bad I didn't kill you, you monster!" Jen blinked at him. "You don't look burned." 

"Not now. That reality is gone. For now. But thanks to you, when we restore it, I'll be scarred for life." 

Jen struggled to sit, Wes beside her, trying to push himself up. "No," she said. "You're not going to restore anything." 

"You're hardly in a position to stop us." He smiled again, looking at Wes. "I owe you something too, for interfering with my previous plans." 

"You were behind Lorent, weren't you?" 

"Yes. He was selling that outdated mutating treatment to TransGenics when I recruited him. Showed him the larger possibilities of what he was doing." He raised his weapon. "As soon as you're gone, along with Eric Myers and Alan Collins, my version of reality will return. With no one left to change it this time." 

* * *

Eric heard voices again, coming from what had obviously been an exercise room. First a cry, which he recognized as Jen, then an unfamiliar man. He hurried forward, slipped around a corner, and saw them. A tall, black-haired man and a small, silver-haired woman, standing over Wes and Jen, who were both demorphed and vulnerable. Eric drew the Defender and stepped forward. 

"Hold it," he said. They both looked up, startled, and froze. Eric took another step. 

"Drop your weapon," the man said. "Or we'll kill them." 

"And then I'll kill you." 

"There are two of us. We'll get at least one of your friends." He smiled. "We don't have to be enemies, you know. We both want to control the mutants, keep Silver Hills safe. Just drop your weapon, and no one needs to get hurt." 

For an instant Eric was almost tempted to do what he wanted. He shook the impulse off, repeating, "Drop your blasters, or I'll fire." 

"I know you Rangers. You don't kill." 

"You don't know _me_." 

"I'd take him seriously, Klezmi." It was another voice, one Eric knew all too well. They all looked across the room to see Conwing step into view, his blaster in his hand, aimed in Eric's general direction. "Put down your blaster," he said quietly. Eric slowly lowered his arm and dropped the Defender, knowing he had no chance now. 

"Conwing. Good," Klezmi said. "We've got all of them. You can pick one to take care of yourself." 

"I know who I want to -- take care of." Conwing walked closer, his blaster steady. Eric pulled himself up straight, his heart accelerating. 

"Conwing, if you looked at those clips..." Jen said, a note of desperation in her voice. 

"Don't bother. I've seen all I need to see." Conwing stopped and raised his weapon, aiming for Eric's head. 

"No... don't do it..." Wes pleaded. 

For a long moment they stood still. Eric stared at Conwing, expecting that cold, cruel smile, but seeing something in those black eyes that offered a small thread of hope. Conwing gazed at him, but spoke to Klezmi. 

"You've played a good game, Klezmi. Looks like you've won." 

"I think so." 

"But now the game is ending. Your time is up." 

Conwing's eyes shifted, and he moved, aiming for Klezmi and firing in one swift motion. Klezmi jerked and stiffened, fell to his knees, and then to the floor, a wisp of smoke puffing from his head. Silva was still staring in shock when the mutant shot her too. She staggered and collapsed limply. 

Conwing stooped and laid his blaster on the floor. He stood up again and raised his hands. "I give up," he said. 

* * *


	14. Restoration

Wes, Eric, Jen, Alex, Lucas, Trip, Katie, Mr. Collins, Dr. Zaskin, Miller, Logan, Conwing, Steelix, Philips, Silver Hills and Bio-Lab belong to Disney/Saban. I am using them without permission, but I am not and do not expect to make money from this.  
Gaby, Gunn, Kane, Klezmi, and Silva are mine. 

Rated PG-13 : sexuality; harsh language, strong violence. 

* * *

* * *

Restoration

* * *

"You give up?" Dazed, Eric remembered to pick up his blaster and cover Conwing. 

"Yes. I surrender to your superior fighting skills." Conwing's voice was mildly sarcastic and completely calm. 

Wes and Jen climbed to their feet and stepped away from Klezmi and Silva. They moved closer to Eric. 

"Are they dead?" Wes asked, his voice a little unsteady. 

"Klezmi is dead, but the woman is only unconscious." 

"_Why?_" Eric demanded. 

"Why? You gave me those clips. You know what was on them." He glanced down at his former allies with a sneer. "Klezmi was a traitor to his own kind, and Silva allowed herself to be misled. They turned on our people, for power, for personal gain. Klezmi deserved much worse than death." 

"Why are you surrendering? You could have killed us, and gotten away." 

Conwing's face took on a blank, controlled look. "This is the second time I've unknowingly worked against my people by trying to destroy or control Time Force. Perhaps the original reality is best for us, after all. I can't take the chance of interfering with history by destroying you." With a frosty smile he added, "Much as I'd like to." He went on, "I've made serious mistakes, and I'm prepared to face the consequences." 

"You could have made Klezmi face the consequences too. Why didn't you help us capture him, instead of killing him?" Jen asked. 

"Klezmi is very dangerous. You don't know much about him. You didn't even know he was a mutant until I told you." 

"What made him so dangerous?" 

"He had two abilities. He could make people believe him, believe _in_ him. He attracted a fanatical loyalty from his followers. You saw that in his woman." He nodded at Silva. "She was once loyal to the mutant cause, until Klezmi got to her. I was only able to turn against him because I've been here for weeks, away from his influence." 

"He tried to persuade me that he was here to help us," Wes muttered. "For a minute I almost believed him." 

"Given more time, he might have convinced you. That was one of his talents." 

"And the other?" Eric asked. 

"He was sensitive to alternate realities. He could remember every reality he has existed in, and he could sense how to manipulate history to get the results he wanted. He knew just what to do, to manufacture the world he wanted to live in, and he was able to get others to help him. Time Force would have been too weak to execute him, and he would only have tried again." 

"So -- he knew exactly what changes to make in our time, to put himself in power in the future," Wes said slowly. 

"That explains a lot." They all jumped at the sound of another voice, and turned to see four people approaching them. Four Power Rangers; Blue, Green, Yellow, and Black. They raised their morphers, tapped them, and demorphed in four flashes of light. 

"I see we're a little late to help, except to clean up the mess," Alex said, with a glance at the two figures on the floor. 

"Alex!" Jen said softly. "Trip... Lucas, Katie..." She left Wes and ran to them, hugging each one. "You're hurt!" she added with dismay in her voice. They all showed signs of injury; burns, scratches, and bruises marking their faces. They were all smiling as they embraced her, Katie and Trip with tears in their eyes. There was a second round of hugs as Wes joined them. 

"We're fine," Lucas said. "We thought you'd be here, but it's still a shock to see you." 

"What do you mean?" 

"It's a long story," Katie said. "Alex will tell you." 

"We're all just glad you're all right," Trip added. 

Eric raised his own morpher and gave the command to demorph. "Do you think we could put off the reunion long enough to take care of business?" he asked. "Do you guys have any of those containment things handy? We've got three prisoners to worry about. And I left Mr. Collins holding a blaster on Steelix. Someone should make sure he's all right." 

"Dad! You found him? Is he okay? Where is he?" 

Eric smiled. "He's fine. He's in the sauna room, with the real William Kane. Steelix was about to kill them. I knocked him out and left him with them, unconscious." 

"The sauna room. Right." Wes headed for the door, turning back long enough to say, "Thanks, Eric," with a smile. 

"I'll go with him," Trip said, following. 

"Conwing? Are you ready?" Alex asked, walking up to him. 

"Go ahead." Conwing stood, impassively, as Alex took out and expanded one of the small round containers which would keep him in miniaturized cryogenic containment until he could be revived in prison. 

"Wait," he said suddenly. He turned to face Eric. "Goodbye, Quantum Ranger. Eric. I expect we won't meet again. You've been an interesting opponent. One of the few humans I could respect." 

Out of sheer surprise, Eric answered, "You've been an -- interesting opponent, yourself." 

"Conwing, you're under arrest." Alex held the container up and triggered it, playing a pale beam over the mutant, who rapidly shrank, then disappeared. 

"And I sure _hope_ I never see you again," Eric muttered. 

* * *

"Dad!" They hugged fiercely, Wes feeling a crushing weight dropping away from him, one he had gotten so accustomed to that now he felt like he was floating. They grinned at each other, not needing words for the moment. 

"Steelix, you're under arrest." Trip's voice came from further inside the small room. Wes looked over to see Steelix, still unconscious, vanish in the shrinking beam from the container Trip held. 

"What about Conwing?" Collins asked. 

"Got him," Wes said. "Actually, he gave up. And the ones behind this whole thing are... taken care of." 

"Then it's over?" 

Wes smiled. "Yeah. I guess so." 

"Great. I can't wait to go home." His hands tightened on Wes's shoulders. "Michael Zaskin -- Conwing hit him, when he kidnapped me..." 

"He's fine, Dad. Got out of the hospital days ago." 

"Thank God." He looked at the other occupant of the room. "Wes, I'd like you to meet William Kane. The real one. William, this is my son." 

"Glad to meet you," Wes said, holding out a hand. "What happened to the two of you? What did they do to you?" He took a closer look at his father, seeing signs of stress and exhaustion, but not of physical damage. 

"They grabbed me on the way to Bio-Lab, for my first day at work," Kane said. "Conwing just jumped in front of my car. I crashed. Next thing I knew, I was here, locked up in the men's locker room." 

"Then you've been here for weeks?" 

"Yes. Feels like years." 

"Dad? Did they hurt you?" 

"No, they treated us well enough. But we knew... we weren't going to get out of here alive. And we heard enough to know they wanted to get rid of you and Eric..." He smiled again, with a hint of those days of fear and worry. "I'm so glad to see you, and Eric. Not just for our sake." 

"Well -- everything's okay now. Come on, let's get back to the others." 

* * *

They were all gathered in the old exercise room, Jen, Wes, his father, Eric, Kane, the other Rangers, and a squad of Silver Guardians led by Steve Miller had arrived a few minutes ago. Jen sat on the edge of a treadmill, Wes next to her. Her eyes fell on the spot where Klezmi and Silva had lain. They had been removed into containment vessels, to be taken back to 2202, including Klezmi's body. Better to leave no trace of their time behind. 

With the stimulation of danger and fear gone, she sagged with an exhaustion she hadn't fully felt before. Wes's hand gripped her shoulder. 

"It's over, Jen. We're safe now. You look tired; we can head home soon if you want." 

She sighed. "Home. Yes, I'll have to go home..." 

His face fell. "Jen..." They looked at each other. There was nothing to say. 

"Jen, we have to talk." Alex was standing in front of them, Lucas, Katie, and Trip behind him. 

She looked up. His face was serious, even grim. "All right," she said faintly. 

Alex squatted, the others sat on the floor. As they began to talk, Eric, Collins, Kane, and the Guardians gradually fell silent. For a time the only sound was Alex's voice, with occasional interruptions from Jen and Wes. 

"First of all, let me thank you for a job well done. You defeated Klezmi and his followers, and reversed a major alteration of history." 

"Yeah, well," Wes muttered. "Basically we got our butts kicked, until the bad guy bailed us out." 

"Whatever you did, it worked." Alex smiled briefly. "Jen, we have to explain what happened in our time, and what we think happened to you." He took a breath before going on. 

"After we returned from this time several weeks ago, we began to notice changes in the timestream. Minor ones, and we couldn't seem to get an analysis of them that made any sense. You and I became suspicious." 

"I know," Jen said. "I remember most of it, even though I'm not from that reality." 

"Interesting. Then you know that Klezmi was behind it. He sabotaged our computer systems, so we wouldn't know what was going on until it was too late." 

"But we found out, just in time." 

Alex looked down. "Yes. Just in time. We had to leave immediately. We took our usual timeship. You were in the weapons seat, in the back." 

"I remember..." Jen straightened, suddenly afraid of what she was going to hear. 

"We found out later Silva had gotten into the ship, posing as a maintenance worker. She planted a bomb. It went off when Lucas started the thrusters. You were closest, you took more of the impact than the rest of us." He paused again. "We were injured, but we pulled through. You died before help got to us." 

Jen closed her eyes. She had suspected this, but refused to believe it. Now there was no way to deny it. "You mean I'm dead." 

Wes arm was tight around her shoulders. "That's stupid. You're alive, now, obviously." 

Alex went on. "After the explosion, there was no time to send anyone else back to stop Klezmi. They had also sabotaged our only working shielded timeship, the only one that could have survived traveling through the timestream after it became seriously disrupted. We were helpless." 

His face showed the strain of that memory. "Reality began to shift. We tried to protect ourselves from it -- but our shields can't resist a complete alteration. The world changed around us -- and then... 

"Then the reality you're from came into being, Jen. We don't remember it now, of course, since the timestream has reverted to the original. But we found enough traces to know what it was like, and what Klezmi did to bring it about. 

"He sent Conwing and Steelix here to assassinate you, Wes, and your father and Eric. Without you and your father to run Bio-Lab, Conwing -- disguised as William Kane -- pushed through a merger with a company called Geneco. Geneco has ties with TransGenics. Their management took over. Ironically, Kane was pushed out, and Conwing was found a few months later, dead. I guess Klezmi decided he couldn't trust him. 

"The new management took Bio-Lab in a new direction, leading the world in a campaign against mutants over the next decades, a campaign for genetic purity. Eric wasn't there to resist -- Steve Miller also was found dead about a year from now -- and the Guardians went along with this policy. In a hundred years, Time Force was born, but a version of Time Force dedicated to suppressing mutants, and to taking power by using the fears of the human population." 

"But -- none of that's going to happen now, is it?" Wes asked. 

"No, it won't." He looked back at Jen. "In the alternate reality, Jen hadn't died in that explosion. Something happened to make you suspicious, didn't it?" 

"Yes," she said. "I started to have dreams. All of us did, all of us who were on the mission here a couple of months ago. And all of us, the same dream, about being here, and about the original reality." She looked up at Alex. "Why? How was that possible?" 

He shrugged. "We've all been involved in changing history twice before -- once very recently. Maybe that caused it." 

"Trip thought it was the timestream itself, trying to set things right." 

"Maybe. It's an interesting idea. Anyway, you came back here." 

"Yes... We were arrested, for conspiring to change history..." She took a breath, remembering the terror of those hours. "Alex, you helped us escape. After you had turned us in." She smiled at his look of dismay. "All of you were killed. I barely got away, and came here." 

"Just in time to save me and Eric," Wes added. 

"Conwing and Steelix tried again, but we stopped them." 

"You saved me from Steelix. And the information you gave us saved Eric from Conwing. The dataclips you brought got Conwing to turn against Klezmi." 

"Your presence here changed history back to the original version," Alex said. "Reality reverted. It didn't take us long to track Klezmi down and find out about Silva's involvement. They stole a timeship and ran, back to this time, either intending to hide or to make the changes they wanted themselves." 

"And meanwhile Conwing had decided to eliminate Klezmi," Jen said quietly. 

"Yes. Thanks to Conwing, Klezmi's time of ruling the world is over." 

"I'm almost grateful to him." 

"Strange man. A sadistic murderer, yet he has a sense of honor, and he's loyal to his cause." 

"Well," Wes said. "What now?" 

Alex smiled. "Now, I suggest we all get some rest. In the morning we're going to have to contact Time Force command and discuss Jen's -- situation." 

"Situation? What do you mean?" 

"He means I'm dead in the original reality, Wes. They have to decide what to do with me." 

"What to _do_ with you? That's ridiculous. You're as alive as any of us." 

"Of course she's alive," Alex said firmly. "But -- there are complications." He smiled again. "We'll talk about it in the morning. Command should have confirmed its research by then. You may find -- it's not what you expect." He held up his hand to stop Wes's protest. "Sorry, but it'll have to wait until tomorrow." 

"Okay." Wes got up. "Come on, we can all stay at my house again. Right, Dad?" 

"Of course." 

"Cool. I like your house," Trip put in. 

"Yeah, and we can spend some time together," Katie added. 

"It'll be a relief to sleep in my own bed again." 

Eric came over, putting his cell phone away, Miller behind him. "If no one needs me, I'm going to get going," he said. 

"I guess you want to get home, too." 

"Something like that." He headed for the door, and turned back after a step. "And I don't want _anyone_ calling me before morning, unless it's the friggin' end of the world." 

* * *


	15. The Way Home

Wes, Eric, Jen, Alex, Lucas, Trip, Katie, Mr. Collins, Dr. Zaskin, Miller, Logan, Conwing, Steelix, Philips, Silver Hills and Bio-Lab belong to Disney/Saban. I am using them without permission, but I am not and do not expect to make money from this.  
Gaby, Gunn, Kane, Klezmi, and Silva are mine. 

Rated PG-13 : sexuality; harsh language, strong violence. 

The last chapter! Once again, I'd like to thank everyone who read and everyone who reviewed, especially those who have given me so much encouragement by reviewing frequently. Special thanks again to Jenny and Cecelia, who beta read and gave valuable feedback despite not being Power Rangers fans, and to Rach, whose TF stories have been an inspiration. 

The trilogy is over. I enjoyed writing it immensely and hope at least some of you liked reading it. There's more stories in my little TF world, look for me to start posting again soon. 

* * *

* * *

The Way Home

* * *

"Jen..." Wes blinked up at her. She was sitting up in the bed, elbows on her knees, staring at the window, just starting to lighten with dawn. 

"I woke you up again. Sorry." 

"Another dream?" 

"No. Just can't sleep." 

"What's wrong?" 

Her face turned toward him sharply. "You know what's wrong." 

He sighed and sat up, a hand squeezing her shoulder. "Yeah, I know. I guess I didn't sleep so well either." 

"This could be the last night we spend together." 

"They won't want to leave so soon, will they?" 

"After we talk to Captain Logan, there's really no reason to stay. Klezmi is dead; Silva, Conwing, and Steelix are in custody. No loose ends." She rested her chin on her knees. "Except me." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Wes -- I'm dead, in this reality. I don't belong there anymore. I don't want to go back." 

"Then -- stay here." 

"I _can't_." Her breath caught, her voice breaking. Wes realized she was crying. "I don't belong in either world -- I don't want to leave, but staying here would endanger the timestream -- I don't want to lose you again." 

He wrapped an arm around her. "It'll be all right. Everything's going to be all right." 

"How can it be all right, when I have to leave?" 

"Maybe we could run away." 

Abruptly she laughed. "Run away. Where?" 

"I don't know. Anywhere you want." 

"Europe? Paris maybe? Or Rome?" 

"Sure." 

"We can live in a chateau, out in the countryside." 

"And just grow grapes or something. Not have to worry about anything." 

"Just be a simple, boring couple." 

"And we'll have about six kids…" 

"Six!" She laughed. "_You _can have them if you want. But leave me out of it." 

"I was planning on you being involved…" 

She lay back down, taking him with her. "It's a nice dream. But it's only a dream." 

"Jen, I don't want to lose you, either." 

"I know." Her voice was calm again, and gentle. "We'll always be together. Even if we have to be apart." 

He looked down into her face, barely visible in the early light. "I love you." 

"And I love you." 

He kissed her, feeling her respond with passion. He held her, stroking her face and hair, breathing the scent of her skin, feeling her arms tighten around him, memorizing each part of her body with his hands, knowing it might be the last time they made love. 

* * *

Two hours later, Wes wandered out to the garden behind his house. He saw his father, sitting at his accustomed outdoor breakfast spot, at the table on the lawn, reading the paper. He smiled at the familiar sight, so ordinary and so welcome. 

As he walked closer, Collins looked up and smiled. "Wes! Good morning!" 

"Morning, Dad. How are you feeling?" 

"Good. It's great to be home." 

"Great to have you home." Wes sat down. 

"Thanks, son. Where's Jen?" 

"Taking a shower. She said she'd meet me in the garden later." 

"I see. I'm glad we have the chance to talk a little." Collins paused to look around. "I need to get in to Bio-Lab, see what Conwing did to my company. But I came out here to relax for a while first." 

"I don't think he did anything much. Mostly he wanted us to take that merger with Geneco." 

"Did he try to persuade you to do it?" 

"Yeah." Wes frowned. "He kept offering to take over. Take the load off me, he said." 

"And... did you do it?" 

"No." Wes leaned forward, his face serious. "I thought a lot about what you said, just before... it happened. I realized I want to take over Bio-Lab someday. And I'm willing to do the work. I asked Eric to help me out, and I looked into Geneco. Even before we found out the truth about them, I had decided to oppose the merger." 

Collins looked at him. "Are you sure, Wes? Is that what you want to do with your life?" 

"I'm sure. I care about Bio-Lab. I want to be an important part of it." 

Collins smiled, pride in his face. "That means a lot to me, Wes. It really does." 

"And Dad, I think Eric should be a big part of management someday, too. He deserves it as much as I do. Maybe more. I think we should share control, when the time comes." 

"I've thought of that myself, but I wasn't sure how you'd feel about it. We can work out a partnership, if that's what you want." 

"Sounds good." Wes smiled again. "We all have to grow up sometime. I guess it's happened to me." 

"I'm glad to hear it. But... you don't have to grow up all at once. I certainly hope to be running the company for a long time." 

"I hope so too." 

Collins looked past him. Wes turned to see Jen, Alex, Lucas, Katie, and Trip coming toward them. Both men stood to greet them. 

"Wes," Alex said. "It's all set. We're having a meeting with Captain Logan in two hours." 

"Don't worry, Wes, Jen," Trip said, smiling. "It'll be all right. Trust me." 

Wes reached to take her hand. "Whatever happens -- we'll face it together." 

"Yes," she answered with a slightly shaky smile. "Together." 

* * *

"Gaby. It's such a silly name." 

"Silly!" 

"Yeah. Sounds like you talk too much." Eric propped himself on one elbow in the bed, looking down at Gaby's face on the pillow. 

"You seemed to like it okay last night." 

"Well, that was last night." 

"And things are different now?" She smiled up at him. 

"Sure." He lifted a hand to trace the line of her jaw with his thumb. "Gabriella's too long. Maybe I should call you Ella." 

"God, no." 

"Brie?" His hand glided over her arm. 

"Makes me sound like cheese." 

"Gab? Gee? Hey-you?" 

She laughed. "Now _you're_ being silly. Besides -- at least my name's unusual. Eric's such an _ordinary_ name." She trailed light fingers over his chest. 

"Oh yeah? Don't insult my name. I'll get mad." 

"And what are you going to do about it?" 

He grinned and moved closer, leaning over her. "You're about to find out." 

Her eyes widened in mock fear as his face came closer -- their lips only inches apart -- his hand was slipping under the sheets to find naked flesh, and she was sliding an arm around his neck, when Eric softly murmured, "_Shit_!" as the sound of his cell phone ringing came from the living room. He sat up. "Damn. Excellent timing, as usual." Swinging his feet to the floor, he headed into the other room to answer the call. 

"Hello." 

_"Eric. Good morning."_

"Yeah, morning, Wes. What is it?" He sat on the sofa. 

_"We're having a meeting with Time Force Command, by communicator, at ten o'clock. Can you make it?"_

"If they want me there, sure." 

_"They want you. It'll be in my office at Bio-Lab."_

"I'll be there. How's Jen doing?" 

_"She's okay, I guess."_

"Yeah, I understand." He looked up to see Gaby come into the room, dressed only in an oversized tee-shirt. She smiled and came over to sit next to him. He grabbed at her, provoking a giggling protest. 

_"Was that..."_

"Never mind, Wes." 

_"But that sounded just like…" _

"I said never mind." 

_"Hope I didn't interrupt anything."_

"Nothing I can't get back to. As soon as you get off the phone." 

_"I'm gone. Say hi for me."_

"See ya." He hung up. 

"Don't tell me. You have to go," Gaby said. 

"Well, yeah." He smiled and reached for her again. "But only to Bio-Lab. And not right away..." 

* * *

Wes stood next to his desk, watching them. Trip was setting up their communicator on his desk, Lucas and Katie offering advice and help. Jen and Alex were sitting silently. Wes looked at her, noting her pallor and the tense lines of her body. 

Only one person was missing. He opened the door of his office and started to step out. It wasn't like Eric to be late. Looking for him would be a good excuse to take a break from the anxious atmosphere inside. 

He stopped abruptly, just outside the door. Eric was there, with Gaby, leaning with his back against the wall, her leaning against him, his arms loosely around her waist, smiling at each other. They both turned and straightened at the sound of Wes's step. 

"Morning," he greeted them. Eric nodded. 

"Hi, Wes," Gaby said. 

"Hi, Gaby. Eric, we're just about ready." 

"Be right with you." He turned to Gaby and said, "See you tonight." 

"Bye, Wes." With a smile and a nod she turned and walked away. Eric paused to watch her for a moment before joining Wes. 

"Well. You look... relaxed," Wes murmured with a grin as Eric came through the door. 

"Wiseass." Eric gave him a very unconvincing frown in return. 

They sat and watched while Trip finished. Jen sat next to Wes, her hand in his. He could feel her nervousness. His own tension was knotting his stomach. Eric sat with them, the other Rangers nearby. Trip made the last adjustments on the communicator, a device looking something like a half-melted picture frame with antennae. 

"That thing can talk to the future?" Eric asked. 

"Yes," Trip answered him. "It's a chrono-communicator. Sends image and sound through a sub-space timehole." 

"Who are we going to talk to?" 

Jen spoke up this time. "Captain Logan. Our commanding officer. He'll give us our orders." 

"Jen," Lucas said softly. "Whatever happens, we're with you." 

"Thanks." 

"Okay, we're getting through," Trip said, moving back with the others as an image formed. The familiar face of Captain Logan looked out at them. He smiled. 

"Hello, Rangers. Good morning." His eyes moved. "Jen! It's good to see you again. I didn't quite believe it when they told me you were alive in the past." 

"Nice to see you, too, sir." 

He looked at Eric next. "Eric Myers. It's a pleasure to meet you at last. Sorry it's not in person." 

"Uh… glad to meet you, too." 

"Well. I suppose we'd better get down to business. Alex, Lucas, Katie, Trip, you'll be returning to our time today. Sorry, but there's already been too much disruption of the past. We want to minimize contact." 

"I understand, sir," Alex said. 

"What about me?" Jen asked. 

Logan looked back at her. "Ordinarily, you'd be brought back to our time, to take up your life again. But there's a problem. And this will be a shock." He paused as Jen's hand tightened in Wes's. 

"Jen -- to tell the truth, I don't quite know how to explain this. As you know, you died in our reality. You're from an alternate timeline, but Alex tells me you have almost complete memories of the original. Our scientists are still trying to find out exactly what happened, but it appears that when 'our' Jen died, you and she merged. You belong to both realities, and neither. 

"All of you went through a non-standard timehole during your last mission, to prevent Eric's death. We think that may have somehow changed the way reality shifts affect you. And now, it's had another, completely unexpected result. 

"According to our records -- our research -- during the last realignment of the timestream, you somehow became incorporated into the past. You've become a part of the time you're in now. We find evidence of your life there in our historical records." 

Jen tensed, her hand closing hard on Wes's. He turned to stare at her, not quite believing what he had heard, not sure he had understood it correctly. 

Logan went on. "Perhaps it's because of your unique condition of being between two timelines, because you don't really belong in our reality... Maybe another side effect of the non-standard time jump. Or possibly because you've been involved in so many crucial alterations of history in that time… Anyway, I'm sorry to tell you this, but you can't come home. You'll have to stay there, in 2003." 

"Jen…" Wes whispered. She turned to look at him, her eyes filling with tears. 

"We'll continue to research it," Logan was saying. "Maybe eventually we'll find a way…" 

"Don't bother," Jen said softly. "I think I'll do just fine here." She leaned toward Wes, hugging him tightly. He felt her laugh shakily as he squeezed the breath out of her. When he let go, she turned to Alex. "You knew about this?" 

"I knew the general situation. Nothing was final at that point, so we were under strict instructions not to say anything." 

She looked around at all of them, her smile fading. "I'm going to miss all of you. You've been great teammates, and great friends." 

"We'll miss you too, Jen," Lucas said. "Take care of yourself." 

Trip was smiling. "I think the timestream is rewarding you for making things right again, and that's why you can stay here. I know you'll be happy." 

Katie had tears in her eyes. "It won't be the same without you, but I'm glad for you." 

Jen faced Alex again. "Alex… you're so special to me…" 

"I know. I love you too, Jen, and I'll miss you. I'm just glad to know you're alive here, and happy." 

Wes turned to Eric. "I guess we have a new partner. Hope you don't mind." 

"Sure looks like it." He smiled. "I'm happy for both of you, too. I guess you were right, that you and Jen were meant to be together." 

"I guess so." Wes grinned. "Things seem to be working out for you too." 

"Yeah. Well -- don't talk about it in front of everyone." But Eric looked pleased, if a little embarrassed. 

Logan cleared his throat loudly. They all looked back at the screen to see him smiling. "I'm glad to see you're not upset. Kind of expected it, actually." 

Jen smiled at him. "Thank you, sir. For everything." 

"Thank _you_, for your excellent service as a Time Force officer. And it may not be over yet." He smiled warmly, including Wes, Eric, and Jen in his glance. "Be sure to hold on to those morphers, all three of you. I can't tell you your futures, but -- you never know when you'll need them again." 

* * *

*End*


End file.
